Forbidden Love
by SPARK187
Summary: Buttercup has always had feelings for Butch, even though he's a villain working for Mojo. Even still they have been carrying on a secret affair for months, but what happens when Buttercup ends up pregnant. Will she tell Butch? Will her sisters find out?
1. Chapter 1: Secret Rendezvous

**Okay, I finally did it. This is my first PPG story. I love Buttercup the best, so I thought I'd do a story about her. I hope you all like it. I wrote this at three in the morning. I'm not sure where it's going, but I'll figure something out. Happy reading.**

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter One: Secret Rendezvous**

"Alright, you punks," Blossom said. "It'll all over." She punched one of the gang members square in the face. He fell to the ground, cracking the pavement.

Bubbles followed her lead and punched out two more gang members. Then Buttercup grabbed hold of Big Billy and swung him around, and he crashed into the two remaining gang members.

The cops soon showed up and carted them away. "I guess we saved the day again," Bubbles said.

Blossom and Bubbles were preparing to go home, but Buttercup lingered about. "Hey, Buttercup," Blossom said. "Are you coming?"

"You go ahead," Buttercup said. "I'll be along later."

"Oh, okay," Blossom said. "We'll see you at home then."

When Blossom and Bubbles had flown out of sight Buttercup flew in the other direction. She turned down an alley and landed. She looked around, and then felt someone grab her by the shoulders. On instinct she performed a back kick and took the assailant by the arm and flipped him over. She looked upon him in horror when she saw who it was.

The young man rose to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. "Butch," she whispered and embraced him. She kissed him fiercely as he backed her against the wall of the brick building. Finally they broke off the kiss. They were both breathless and were panting heavily. "I hope I didn't hurt you," Buttercup finally was able to get out.

"Nobody flips me over like you do," he said and pressed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and snaked his hand up under her top.

"Butch what are you trying to do?" Buttercup asked him and let out a moan. "Don't you know that makes me all horny?"

"That's why I'm doing it," he said as his tongue traveled down to her neck. "What do you say we go somewhere to be alone?"

"Where do you have in mind?" Buttercup asked, starting to nibble on his ear. He groaned then grabbed her hand.

"Follow me," he said.

He led her through the dark alleys, until they came to an old building. They went through a small door and down a narrow hallway, until they came to the end of the hall. He took out a key and unlocked the door. Inside it looked like a small apartment. It had a single room with a kitchenette and a small bathroom.

"Who's place is this?" Buttercup asked, looking around.

Butch locked the door behind him and sneaked up behind her. "It's ours," he said, starting to kiss her neck. "At least for tonight." He was still behind her, his hand traveling up to her breasts. Even through her clothes he was making her body temperature rise.

"You better stop that," Buttercup said, lifting her arms up. He started to lift her top. "I'm not going to be able to control myself." She was panting as she said it.

"Good," he said as he lifted her top over her head. She turned around to face him. She still had her bra on. He was about to undo it, but she stopped him.

"Now, that's not fair," Buttercup said and pulled off his shirt. She ran her fingers over his chest, circling her finger around his most sensitive area. "That's better," she said.

He grabbed hold of her. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. She put her lips on his and opened her mouth slightly. He did the same. Their tongues explored each other, taking in each other's taste. He walked over to the mattress that lay on the floor. He placed her down on it and hovered over her. He slipped her skirt down swiftly, practically tearing it off.

He proceeded to take off his pants. Buttercup helped him and undid her bra, letting her breasts fall out. Butch took his hand, feeling the soft skin. He ran his tongue over her sensitive nipple, first the left and then the right. She let out soft moans of pleasure. He continued to arouse her, until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh, god, I need you now," she said and practically attacked him and pulled off his boxer shorts. She saw that he was rock hard, which excited her even more. "I want you in me, now," she demanded,

He obliged her positioning himself. He slipped his swollen membrane inside her. Her panting turned to light screams and grew louder with each one of his thrusts. She wrapped her legs around him and held onto him, gliding her tongue up and down his neck and behind his ear. It only excited him further, and he snaked deeper into her as she screamed out in pure pleasure. He finally released himself and collapsed on top of her.

After their breathing returned to normal they lay next to each other. He kissed her softly and stroked her face. "I've missed this," Butch said.

"Me, too," Buttercup said, putting her head on his chest. "I just wish we didn't have to sneak around. You know, be able to see each other out in the open."

"So do I, but it's not possible," Butch said. "As long as you're a crime fighter, and I'm..."

"Don't say it," she said and kissed him. The kiss intensified, and she rolled over on top of him. "You ready to go again."

"With you," Butch said, looking into her eyes. "Anytime." She reached down to feel that he was hard again. "It seems like you're ready." Butch rolled over on top of her again. She wrapped her arms around him as he entered her again.

"Oh, Butch," she screamed out. His grunts became deeper and more urgent as he grinded deeper within her. She felt as if he was tearing her apart, but she wanted more. She thrust right back at him, until his grunts reached their climax and both of them nearly lost consciousness.

They just lay in each other arms unable to move, until they both fell asleep, Butch still inside her.

* * *

A few hours later Butch awoke to see Buttercup still sleeping. He had pulled out of her and lay next to her, admiring how truly beautiful she was.

Before long, Buttercup began to stir. She opened her eyes to see Butch lying next to her. She had almost forgotten where she was. She gasped when she realized it.

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up.

"Almost morning," Butch said.

"Damn," Buttercup shouted in frustration. "How am I going to explain this?"

"Don't," Butch said, kissing her again. "Just tell them it's none of their business."

She so desperately wanted to stay, but she knew she couldn't. "Butch, stop that. I really have to go."

He pouted at that, watching her get up and put her clothes back on. "When will I see you again?" he asked.

After she had redressed, she bent down on her knees to look him in the eyes. "I don't know."

"I hope it's soon," he said and attempted to pull her back down with him.

"Butch, stop it," she said. "I'd love nothing more than to stay here with you, but I can't. I won't have my sisters asking questions. I don't want to do anything to make them suspicious. If they ever found out..."

"They're not going to," he said and reached up and put his arms around her. "You know I love you, right? This isn't just a fling."

"I know," Buttercup said. "I love you, too. That's why I don't want to ruin it. I can't imagine not being with you again."

"Same here," he said and gave her one last kiss, before she got up and walked to the door. She gave him one last look before leaving.

* * *

She returned home within minutes of leaving Butch. When she walked through the door she was greeted by her two angry sisters.

"Good morning, Buttercup," Blossom said, accusingly. "And where have you been?"

"We waited up all night," Bubbles added, equally as angry.

Buttercup looked both her sisters in the eyes and said, "None of your business." She flew upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

**Okay, how did I do. This is my first PPG story that I wrote by myself. I hope I didn't screw up too bad. Well, drop me a line and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: That Was Close

**Chapter two: That Was Close**

**Okay, here comes chapter two. I'm partly winging this, but I thought this would be a fun chapter to write. If you like romance, you'll love this chapter.**

Two weeks had passed, and Buttercup hadn't seen Butch again. He had sent her text messages everyday telling her how much he missed and wanted to see her again, but after the incident with her sisters after she had stayed out all night, she didn't think it was safe, even though it was killing her to stay away from him.

Finally, a night came when both of her sisters would be out of the house. Bubbles had a date with Kenny Plots, the new kid in school who just moved to town a month before. Blossom had yet another date with some guy Buttercup couldn't remember the name of.

Blossom had so many admirers, that Buttercup lost count. Many guys in school would flirt with her, but she had no interest in any of them. She only wanted Butch, the boy she wasn't supposed to have.

The professor was out of town that weekend, so no one would be home. As soon as her sisters left for the evening, she called Butch. He answered after barely one ring.

"Buttercup, what's up?" he asked.

"How soon can you be over here?" Buttercup asked. She was lying on her bed at the time of the call.

"And what about your sisters?"

"They're gone for the evening, so it's safe." He was silent over the phone. "Don't tell me you can't come. I'm all alone in this cold lonely bed."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want to cause you any trouble."

No trouble," Buttercup said. "So come on over."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Come through the back door. No one will see you."

"Okay," he said and ended the call.

Buttercup got off her bed and went to her dresser drawer. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a nightgown. It was a deep emerald green that only went down to three inches above her knee. It had spaghetti straps and light green lace trim around the breast area. She stripped out of her clothes and put it on. She admired herself in the mirror and thought about Butch.

"He'll love this," she said and ran downstairs. She went into the kitchen where she found an unopened bottle of wine and some candles in one of the utility drawers. She left a note on the kitchen table scented with her favorite perfume.

She raced back up to her room and lit the candles. She popped open the wine and poured two glasses. She heard a noise downstairs and knew it was Butch. She positioned herself on the bed as she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Come on in," she said, sitting on her knees as he opened the door. Her eyes lit up as she saw her dark-haired lover enter the room.

"Buttercup," Butch said, marveling at her gorgeous body.

"It's about time you got here," she said as he approached her. She handed him a glass of wine. "To relax you."

He drank it and set the glass down on her nightstand. "God, I've missed you," he said and reached down and kissed her.

"Show me," she whispered in his ear.

He wrapped his arms around her lowering her onto the bed. She moaned softly with every touch. Her whole body was tingling. He started to remove his clothes, his hunger for her growing with every second. Once he had his pants off, he joined her on the bed.

She kissed him on his lips and neck and worked her way down to his chest, rolling her tongue around until she heard him shutter.

"You like that," she whispered. She sat on top of him feeling her way down to his penis. "How bad do you want me?"

He noticed the nightgown she was wearing. He began to feel underneath her lingerie, and a long deep moan came from her. She leaned over and kissed him passionately as he lifted up her nightgown. They parted only long enough for him to slip it over her head.

There she was sitting on top of him, naked and completely aroused. He entered her with his finger at first, seeing how wet she was.

"You're just as horny as I am," he said and flipped her over onto her back.

"More," she said, gliding her tongue down behind his earlobe. "So what are you waiting for?"

With that he entered her. His need so savage, that at first he thought he had hurt her. She gasped loudly, while holding on tightly to him.

"Hey, you okay," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," she said, in between pants. "You just surprised me." He thrust deeper into her, grunting from the pleasure, while hearing her soft moans. He looked upon her face and saw that she was smiling.

He kissed her softly and thrust himself inside her again. Her fingers glided up and down his back. Her moans became louder, until she was gasping for air. She thrust back at him, making him go faster until he couldn't hold it in anymore. She felt a rush, like a raging river inside of her. She lay there completely satisfied with her lover still inside her.

He finally pulled out of her and lay next to her. He stroked her sweaty forehead and stroked back her damp hair. Her hand glided around his sweaty chest as she giggled in satisfaction.

She sighed softly as he held her in his arms. "I wish it could be like this all the time," Buttercup said just above a whisper.

"It will," he said, looking into her eyes. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," she said. "I'm glad you're here. It's getting harder for me to stay away from you."

"It won't be forever," Butch said. "Something big is going down, and I'll be damned if Mojo is going to suck me into it."

"Butch, please be careful," Buttercup said. "I don't want you to end up in prison, or..."

He put his hand on her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Don't say that. Nothing's going to happen to me. I just want you to be safe."

"I can take care of myself," she teased. "You worry too much."

"I just don't want to lose you," Butch said. Buttercup lifted herself up.

"That's not going to happen," she said, stroking his face. "I don't care what you've done in the past. I love you, and I'm not going to give you up."

"If everything goes well, you won't have to," he said. "Now, come back down here."

"Butch, just tell me what you're up to," she said, lying back down next to him.

He turned over until he was lying on top of her. "Not yet," he said. "Right now, that world out there doesn't exist. It's just me and you, right here and right now." He kissed her and again, feeling himself becoming aroused again. She reached down and touched his throbbing penis.

"Once more before you have to go," she said, as she spread her legs open.

"You know it," he whispered to her before entering her again.

* * *

Outside, Blossom was saying goodnight to her date, as Bubbles' date was pulling up as well. Bubbles didn't look too happy. She got out of the car and slammed the door. Kenny got out of the car and ran after Bubbles.

"Hey, what's the problem?" he called after her.

"Just stay away from me, Kenny Plots!" Bubbles shouted.

"What's going on?" Blossom asked. "Hey, what you did you do to my sister?"

"That dirty bastard tried to grope me," Bubbles fired back. "Then he tried to make me pay for half the dinner, because I wouldn't put out."

"Is that true?" Blossom said, getting up in the boy's face. "Nobody treats my sister like a sex toy."

* * *

Upstairs, Buttercup heard the commotion going on outside. She got up and put on her robe on and went over to the window. She looked out to see her two sisters in a heated conversation with a boy. It looked like Bubbles' date. She gasped.

Butch had gotten out of bed wrapped in her sheet and crept up behind her. He put his arms around her. "Hey, why don't you come back to bed?"

That's when she realized it for the first time. "Damn!" she said quietly.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he said, starting to kiss her neck.

"Butch, stop," she said, playfully pushing him away. "My sisters are home. I have to get you out of here."

"Hide me under your bed with all your favorite toys," he teased, feeling his hands up and down the front of her body.

She turned around in his embrace. He kissed her on the lips, trying to keep her from talking, but she protested.

"Butch, I'm serious," Buttercup said. "They can't find you here."

"Okay," he whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"You have to hide, just until they go to bed, and then I'll sneak you out."

"Who says I want to leave," he said and started to kiss her neck. His soft tongue was making her weak in the knees as she let out soft moans. "Now, tell me you want me to leave."

"Oh, Butch," she said, becoming breathless. Then she heard the projected voice of Blossom from the front door. She pushed him away, when she heard the front door slam. "Go, hide in the closet. Now!"

"Okay," he said and grabbed his clothes and shoes and practically flew to the closet.

"Don't make a sound," she said, as she picked up her nightgown off the floor and quickly put it on. She put her robe on over it, as she heard her sisters' screams as they were flying up the stairs.

"I told you not the go out with that guy," Blossom yelled.

"What business is it of yours who I go out with," Bubbles shouted back at her.

"Only when I'm the one who has the save your butt," Blossom said. She pounded on Buttercup's door. Blossom didn't wait for an answer before swinging the door open. "Buttercup, talk some sense into her."

"What are you asking me for?" Buttercup asked. "You can't tell Bubbles anything. You know she has this insatiable need to see the_ good_ in everyone."

"Well, I'm not going to stand here and listen to the two of you gang up on me."

"Fine!" Blossom screamed.

"Fine!" Bubbles screamed back and stomped down the hallway to her room.

Blossom looked directly at Buttercup. "Your sister can be so stubborn."

"Which one?" was all Buttercup would say.

Blossom screamed to the top of her lungs before leaving the room. Buttercup just laughed at Blossom's behavior and shut the door and locked it. Butch came out of the closet with only his pants on.

He approached her and grabbed her from behind. "I thought they'd never leave." He started to kiss her again, and she would have liked nothing more than to let him have his way with her. But she knew she had to keep a level head.

"Butch, we can't do this now," she whispered. "I have to get you out of here."

He was whining out of frustration. "Oh, I know you're right, but it doesn't make it any easier." He held her in his arms, drinking in her smell. "I just can't get enough of you."

"Good," she said and kissed him softly. "I hate this just as much as you do, but we'll see each other again soon."

"I'll hold you to that," he said and smiled at her.

She walked over to her dresser and put on some jeans and a T-shirt, while Butch finished putting on his clothes. She sneaked down the hall to check Blossom's room. She peeked in to see that she was asleep.

"One down," she whispered.

Then she went back down the hallway to peek into Bubbles' bedroom. She too was also asleep. Then she tiptoed back to her bedroom to see Butch waiting for her.

"Okay, it's all clear," she said. There was a sadness on her face.

"I don't want to go," he said, coming back towards her and touching her face gently. "I know you don't want me to either."

"Of course, I don't," she said, taking his hand and kissing it. "But you have to." She put her arms around him. "Please, be careful, be safe."

"I'll never leave you," he said. "I'm right here." He put his palm on her heart. She took his hand and led him down the stairs to the front door. She opened the door and waited for him to step out. He walked outside but turned around to face her. "I love you." He reached over and kissed her one last time before she closed the door.

Her heart already ached for him, and she wondered what he was up to. He refused to tell her, but somehow she knew it was dangerous.

**Okay, that the end of this one. I hoped you enjoyed it. I love writing this romantic stuff, but the story is going to take a darker turn the next few chapters. Remember to review and let me know what you think. See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: This Can't Be Happening!

**Chapter Three: This Can't Be Happening!**

The next morning when Blossom and Bubbles came downstairs for breakfast Buttercup was already up, sitting on the couch reading the paper. She looked kind of blue, as she didn't even acknowledge their presence as they walked by. They went into the kitchen to have some breakfast without a second thought. When they came back out, Buttercup was still sitting on the couch in the same position.

"Buttercup, are you okay?" Blossom asked. "You look a little green."

"Well, green is my color," she said sarcastically.

"That's not what I mean," Blossom said, sitting down next to her sister.

"Are you sick?" Bubbles asked. "Maybe you need to eat. We still have some breakfast left. I'll go..."

"No," Buttercup snapped. She saw the hurt look on Bubbles face. "I sorry, Bubbles. I'm just not hungry is all."

Buttercup got off the couch and flew back up to her room. This morning she felt so sick, but she didn't know why. She went into her bathroom and threw up.

"What's happening to me?" Then she looked at her calendar. She looked back to see what days were marked. "No." She shook her head fiercely. "This can't be happening."

She changed her clothes quickly and ran out of the house. She flew to the nearest drugstore, and went the isle where all the feminine products were. She picked up a box. The product she came to buy. She hid her face well with the hood of her jacket and paid for the product.

She flew back home and made a beeline to her bathroom. "Home pregnancy test," she said and sat down on the toilet. "Oh, Butch, what have we done?"

She read the directions and followed them carefully. She was so nervous she didn't know what to do. She thought to herself, _It's has to be negative. It just has to be._ She waited, afraid to even look. Finally she did, a plus sign.

She was so stunned she dropped the test. She sat there for the longest time, until finally she heard her phone go off. It was back in her bedroom, so she walked back in and saw the number. It was Butch's number. What was she going to tell him? She wasn't, not yet.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, how my best girl?" he asked.

"I'm alright, just a little tired," she said. "So why the call?"

"I just miss you, that's all. Can I see you tonight?"

"Okay, where?"

"How about the junkyard, about seven."

"Sure," she said quietly. "I'll see you tonight."

"Buttercup?" Butch questioned. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"Okay," he said. "You just sound upset."

"I'm fine, really," she said. "I'll see later, okay?"

"Can't wait," he said. "Love you."

"I love you, too," she said and ended the call.

A few minutes later her sisters came into her room. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Blossom said.

"I'm fine," Buttercup said, but refused to look her sisters in the eye. Instead she had her head buried in her magazine.

"Buttercup!" Blossom screamed. "What's with you?

"Nothing!" Buttercup shouted, and continued to thumb through her magazine. "I'm busy, now would you two buzz off."

"I think you could read it better if you turn it this way." Blossom flipped her magazine right side up.

"Very funny, Blossom," Buttercup and got up off her bed. "Would you two just leave me alone? Please."

"Okay, fine," Blossom said. "Come on, Bubbles."

She was glad when they left. She needed time to think. It was almost two in the afternoon. She was meeting Butch at seven, and she still didn't know what she was going to tell him. How could they have been so careless? She knew there was a few times they didn't use protection, but she never thought it would actually happen. Part of her wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different, but she sure felt different. There was something inside her, something that was part her and part Butch. It was the most precious thing.

"I'll tell him," she said and closed her eyes.

She lay down on her bed and decided to get a few hours of sleep, before meeting Butch. She set her alarm for six. That would give her plenty of time to get ready. As she lay down she could still smell the sweet scent of Butch from the night before. It only added to her anxiety.

She tried to get some sleep, but she would just toss and turn. She went over in her mind what she would say to Butch, but everything she came up with was just no good. How could she be pregnant? She wasn't ready for this. She hadn't even finished her last year of high school. Those thoughts ran through her head as she lay in bed.

When she was about to drift off, her alarm went off. "Damn!" she shouted. "What the hell am I gonna do?" She got out of bed and changed her clothes, and then she ran a brush through her hair.

She grabbed her purse and flew downstairs and walked out the door. She was tired and worn out, but she wasn't going to pass up a chance to see Butch. She made it to the junkyard at ten minutes to seven. She waited in their usual place waiting for him to show up. Her mind drifted off so much so, she didn't hear someone behind her.

She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped back and turned around. "Oh, it's you."

"Buttercup, something wrong?" Butch asked. Usually you flip me over and give me a drop kick for doing something like that."

"I guess I'm just not myself today," she said. She barely looked at him, which worried him.

"Hey," he said and put his arms around her. He led over some old car seats sitting out in the yard. They sat down and held each other for a while. As they sat in silence Buttercup started to feel a little lightheaded. She held her head trying to shake off the dizziness. "Something's wrong? Tell Me."

"Nothing," Buttercup said. "I just didn't eat today. That's all."

"I'll fix that," he said. "I got us some takeout."

"Great," she said. "I'm starving."

"Well, I have to take care of my girl." He took out the Styrofoam tray and opened it up. He took one of the plastic forks and scooped up a bit of the rice. "Okay, open wide."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Feeding my girl," he said. "Now, open up."

She did as he asked and savored the taste of the rice. "Hmmmmm... That's good." She looked deep into his eyes. "But not a good as you." She ate most of the food and felt better afterwards.

"There's a full moon tonight," Butch said, as she laid her head back on his chest. "You know what that means."

"I'm not superstitious," she said and looked deep into his eyes. She could see there was something heavy preying on his mind. "So, why did you want me to meet you here?"

"I have to tell you something," Butch said, "and I don't think you'll like it."

There was an anxious look on Buttercup's face. "Butch, what's going on?"

"Police Chief Manor asked me to do something," Butch said. "It's has to do with Mojo and Him."

"No, you can't," Buttercup said, shaking her head. She knew exactly what he was going to say, and she didn't want to hear it. "It's too dangerous."

She stood up on her feet with her arms folded and her back to him. He came up behind her and put his arms around her. She pulled away from him, but he was relentless. He grabbed hold of her arm.

"Buttercup, please, try to understand," Butch said. She looked back to face him. Her face was hard, and her eyes had a look of worry in them. "I have to do this."

"No, you don't," Buttercup said, turning to look at him. "If Him finds out what you doing, he'll kill you, and if you die..."

"Don't say that," he said grabbing her shoulders. He took his hand and touched her chin. "Nothing's going to happen to me. I have to do this, and after it's all over we can be together, really together. I'll be free, and so will my brothers."

"Then let me help you," Buttercup said.

"I can't let you do that," Butch said. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"I feel the same way," she said. She threw her arms around him and held him tight. "Please, be careful."

"I will," he said. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. "There's something else. Buttercup, while I'm undercover we can't see each other." She looked on him in horror.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She Pulled away from him. If he was ending it with her she really didn't want to know.

"Hell, no," Butch said, coming towards her again. "I just can't let you get hurt through all this. If they knew about us, they would kill you to punish me. I promise it won't be long."

For the first time in her life she was crying. She held onto him and sobbed. He felt so guilty for having done this to her.

"Don't worry, baby," he said, stroking her hair. "It won't be forever." Buttercup didn't say anything. She just held onto him in silence.

Suddenly they heard a sound. Someone was coming. Butch and Buttercup hid behind some junk, to see who it was. Then Butch saw his brothers. They were waiting for something. Then he saw Him.

"Hello, boys," Him said. He had an evil grin on his face. "Where's Butch?"

"He'll be here?" Boomer said.

"He better be," Him said.

Butch looked over at Buttercup and put his finger to his lips. He came out of his hiding place and joined the secret meeting.

"Talkin' about me behind my back?" Butch asked, standing next to Brick.

"We thought you'd never get here," Brick said. "So, what's the job?"

"Before I go into detail," Him started. "I have to know you three are worthy."

"Hey, we got superpowers," Boomer said. "We can do the job."

"It's not a matter of whether or not you can do the job, but I demand loyalty."

"You can count on us," Brick said. "We've got no love for so-called justice doers. Power is all that matters. You have it, so here we are."

"Good," Him said. "Mojo chose well, but I'll still have to put you through the test. Your training starts tomorrow."

"Fine, with us," Butch said.

His eyes were so intense. That look almost scared Buttercup. She stayed hidden. Even on her best day, going up against the Rowdy Ruff Boys and Him would have been a challenge, but now she had a baby to think of. She touched her stomach, which was still flat, but she knew what lay inside.

Him left the boys. Boomer and Brick seemed excited about their new job opportunity. Butch remained quiet.

"Come one, guys," Brick said. "Let's go celebrate."

"You guys, go on," Butch said. "I'll catch up later."

"Whatever," Boomer said and walked off with Brick.

When they were gone, Butch ran over to where Buttercup was hiding. She looked intensely at him. "Just what is Him planning?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know, but it's my job to find out and shut him down."

"Butch, you're playing with fire. He finds out, and he will kill you."

"That's why I have to stay away from you. It's going to kill me too, but I have no choice. You better go now, just in case they come back."

"Okay," she said, and kissed him fiercely. She drank in his taste like never before, never knowing if she would feel the softness of those lips again.

"Go," he said.

She flew off and made it home in minutes. When she came through the door, she found her sisters sitting on the couch holding something.

"Hey, what's going on?" Buttercup asked.

"You tell us," Blossom said and held up the piece of plastic. "You know what this is?"

"No, enlighten me," Buttercup said sarcastically.

"It's a pregnancy test," Blossom remarked.

"And we found it on your bathroom floor," Bubbles added. "Are you?"

"Yeah, and with who?"

"No, I'm not," Buttercup said defensively. "That's ridiculous."

"You're lying," Blossom said, walking up next to her and handing her the test. "Who did you...?"

"None of your damn business!" Buttercup screamed and flew up to her room. Her sisters followed her and busted into her room, before she had a chance to protest.

"Buttercup, how can you say that?" Blossom said. She felt hurt by Buttercup's ambivalence.

"You can tell us," Bubbles said.

"No, I can't," Buttercup said. "You wouldn't understand." She sat down on her bed and buried her head in her hands. "We can't be together anyway."

Then the truth just slapped Blossom in the face. "Don't tell me, it's not... Butch, is it?" Buttercup stayed silent, which told both her sisters that it was. "How could you do this, Buttercup?" Blossom shouted at her. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Shut up!" Buttercup said, getting up off her bed and getting up in Blossom's face. "You don't know anything. I love him, and now..."

"What?" Bubbles asked. She seemed to be a calm one in this situation.

"Never mind," Buttercup said. "Now, would you both just leave me alone for a while?"

"Fine, but this isn't over," Blossom said. "We're going to talk about this."

Blossom and Bubbles left her room. Buttercup completely broke down after that. She felt that her sister hated her, and her Dad was not around to talk to. Plus, she just lost the boy she loved. She was for sure he was going to get killed. So, what did she have left? She put her hand on the stomach and thought of the baby inside her. She smiled at that. For the first time she was glad she was pregnant.

She waited until after midnight when she was sure her sisters were asleep. She quickly packed a bag, and grabbed her purse. She flew down the stairs and out the door, thinking she would never return again.

**Okay, I know this is an odd development. Next chapter is in the works. What will happen when Butch finds out that Buttercup is missing? Be here next time. And Remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Without You

**Chapter Four: Without You**

As Buttercup flew through the air she wondered where she could go. She thought of only one place. She flew down to her favorite bar, the place she always hung out with Butch. It was low key establishment where no one ever asked questions. As long as you had the cash, the bartenders stayed silent. No one cared who you were or where you were from. She walked in thinking she would feel at home here, but she just felt more lonely than ever.

She saw several people she knew, but no one used their real names, if any at all. "Hey, sweetheart, a guy said, approaching Buttercup as she sat in one of the corner booths by herself. "Lookin' for company?"

Buttercup just rolled her eyes at him, but the guy sat down next to her and attempted to put his hands on her. Her eyes went red for a moment, and the guy backed off out of fright.

Buttercup sat alone again, and she was glad for the solitude. It didn't last long, because a girl with frizzy red hair came up to her.

"Hey, geek," the girl said.

"Buzz off, Princess," Buttercup said. "I'm in no mood for you."

"Oh, really, and what about Butch?" she inquired. "He get smart and dump your ass."

Buttercup just glared at her. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her hands around Princess' neck, but that would draw too much attention.

"Like I said," Buttercup remarked, trying to keep her cool. "Buzz off." She emphasized the words, but it didn't seem to work.

Princess was relentless. She slipped behind Buttercup and whispered in her ear. "He needs a girl who actually knows how to fuck." That was it.

Buttercup rose up from her seat and grabbed Princess by the throat. She picked her up off the floor and threw her back down. She glared at her again, before picking up her bag and walking out.

She flew up into the air, looking down at all the places she had been with Butch and her sisters. The memories were too much. She just had to get away from here. She had to go somewhere where there were no memories to haunt her. She flew until her energy was spent which didn't take long.

As she came upon Citysville she felt quite winded, so she landed and looked for a place to eat. She tried to think about the last time she ate. Then she remembered. It was with Butch at the junkyard. She missed him so desperately. Why hadn't she told him about the baby? She almost wished she had, but it was too late now.

She walked into the little diner and sat down at one of the booths. It was just after six in the morning. The sun barely came up, and she was craving those chocolate pancakes that Bubbles would make for her when she was feeling depressed. She thought of going home, but what would she say. Blossom would just give her another lecture of how stupid she was, but after everything she hadn't regretted anything she did with Butch. She still loved him, and she knew she always would.

She picked up a menu and looked through it to find something to wet her appetite. She wasn't really interested in food, but she knew she needed to eat something. The waitress came over and stood in front of her.

"What'll it be?" she asked. She was a short, skinny girl who wore her blond hair in a ponytail with a uniform two sizes too small.

"Just pancakes and sausage, please," Buttercup said, looking quite exhausted.

"Anything to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Just orange juice," she said.

The waitress left to fill her order, but her depression soon returned. Buttercup just sat there and waited for her food. Even though she tried hard to block it out of her mind she could help but think of the life she left behind.

Finally, her food came. As she was about to take her first bite, a woman looking to be in her mid-twenties came up to her.

She thought she recognized her. "Shelley?" she questioned, thinking she must have been mistaken.

"Why, yes," the woman said. "Buttercup Utonium? What are you doing in Citysville?"

"I'm not sure," Buttercup said. "I just got into town. It's good to see you again, Shelley."

"You too," Shelley said. ""So how long are you staying here?"

"It depends," Buttercup said, taking a bite of her food.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Shelley asked.

"Not really," Buttercup said.

"Well, honey, don't you worry. You'll be staying with me," Shelley said, giving Buttercup a friendly smile.

"Shelley, I couldn't impose..."

"Nonsense, after you saved me and my brother from that weird monkey a few years ago, I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," Buttercup said. "Saving people is just something I do."

"Maybe," Shelley said, "but it looks like you could use a friend. Am I right?" Buttercup nodded her response, as she took another bite. "Then that settles it. You're coming home with me."

"Alright, you win," Buttercup said, finishing off the rest of her food. She left the money for the meal on the table and left with Shelley.

The sun was fully out now, and she loved feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin. She was still a little depressed, but seeing her old friend again, lifted her spirits a little.

"Here we are," Shelley announced as she escorted Buttercup into the building. "I live on the ground floor."

Shelley led her down one flight of stairs, since the elevator was broken again. Buttercup followed her to the door of her apartment and unlocked the door, and they both walked inside.

"It's not much, but you're welcome to stay for as long as you want."

"Thanks, Shelley," she said and started to yawn. "I can't believe how tired I am."

"Then you should get some sleep," Shelley said. "The guest room is right through there."

Buttercup walked into the guestroom and melted seeing that nice, comfortable bed. She changed into a black T-shirt and that just went down to her thighs. As soon as she slipped under the covers she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Blossom woke up early. She felt ashamed of the way she had talked to Buttercup. She felt she should have been more supportive. It was obvious that she was upset about the whole situation, but Blossom couldn't understand why she would get involved with Butch. Didn't she know that there was no way she could ever have a future with him, and now she was having his baby?

She gently knocked on her sister's door, before opening it. When she got no answer she peeked inside. She received a shock. Buttercup wasn't there. In fact, her bed hadn't been slept in.

"Bubbles!" she screamed. She quickly flew down the hallway. "Bubbles! Wake up!"

She pounded on her sister's door so hard she fell out of bed. Bubbles staggered to her door and opened it. With unfocused eyes, Bubbles squinted hard to see her red-haired sister. "Blossom, what the hell!" she said, dragging herself back to her bed and collapsing onto it.

"Bubbles, this is serious," Blossom said, coming up to her and trying to force her out of bed. "We have a situation."

"I don't care," she said, swiping her sister's hand away.

"Bubbles!" Blossom screamed. Bubbles shot up in bed. She had a disgusted, 'this better be good' look on her face. "Buttercup is missing."

"What!" Bubbles shouted out in horror. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I just did," Blossom said. "We've got to find her before the professor gets back."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't yelled at her last night."

"Yell at me about it later," Blossom said, trying to stay focused. "For right now we have to find Buttercup and fast."

"Alright." Bubbles grabbed some clothes and went into her bathroom to change. She was quick to change clothes and ran a comb through her hair. She came out of the bathroom and noticed Blossom was no longer in her room. She flew down the hall to Blossom's room and saw that she had already changed clothes. The two sisters flew down the stairs and left the house in search of their missing sister.

They flew into Townsville, trying to think of where she could be. "So where would you be if you were Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"Only one place I can think of," Blossom said. She took her sister's hand. "Let's go."

They flew down to the more seeding side of town. Bubbles didn't like being down there. Even in the daytime it seemed dark and spooky.

"Here we are," Blossom said. "Damn. It's too bad they're closed. If she were here last night, someone must have seen her."

"Hey, what are you two doing down here?"

Bubbles gasped as Blossom just turned around to see Butch Jojo standing there. "What's it to you, lowlife?"

"Nothing," he said, leaning up against the building. "I just don't want to see any of you girls getting hurt." He looked around, wondering why Buttercup wasn't with them. "So, I only see two of you. Where's the hot one?"

"That's what we should ask you?" Blossom said, getting up in his face.

"Yeah," Bubbles demanded. "What did you do to our sister?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen Buttercup since..." Butch stopped himself before he said too much, but he wondered if they already knew.

"Since when?" Blossom said. "Like last night. We know she came home late last night, and she wasn't exactly happy. So what did you do to her?"

"Hey, I would never hurt Buttercup. I-I..." Butch stopped, thinking about what Blossom was saying. "What a minute. Is Buttercup missing?"

"Yeah, she's missing," Bubbles said. "And after what you did to her..."

"What? I didn't do anything to her," Butch said defensively. "I could never hurt her, or any of you. I'm not your enemy."

"Oh, really," Blossom said. "Then you tell us where she is."

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"And why should we believe you?" Blossom asked.

"Because... because I... love her," Butch said. "And you both may not like it, but she loves me, too." Butch flew off away from them and ducked down an alley. There was a young man waiting there for him. "Hey, Butch, what's going down?"

"I don't know yet," he said. "But it doesn't matter because I'm out. I can't do this now. There's a personal matter I have to take care of first."

"No way, Butch," his contact said. "Him is a personal matter. You don't do this, and you're goin' to prison. Do you know how much crap the chief's got on you and those brothers of yours? It won't be just you in the slammer, but maybe they'll put you all in cell together, a nice little family suite."

"Are you threatening me?" Butch asked, grabbing him by the collar. "Nobody threatens me." He let go of him, but the young man stumbled a little.

"Fine. Tell it to chief," he said, starting to leave the alley. "Maybe he'll understand."

"Lead the way," Butch said, following him out.

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Okay, I know it was a bit sad, but next chapter will be full of action. What happens when Butch learns about Him's plan and his part in it? And will he find his beloved Buttercup? Be here next time, for the next exciting chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Chapter Five: The Plan**

Butch followed his contact to what looked like an empty warehouse where there was an older man waiting. Butch approached him cautiously.

"Chief Manor," Butch said, looking him intensely in the eye. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to bow out of our agreement. There's something personal I have to take care of right away."

Chief Manor stared him down. He had been smoking a cigarette. He took one last puff before putting it out. He blew the smoke right in Butch's face. It made him cough a little.

"That's unacceptable," Chief Manor said. "We made a deal, Butch, and if you don't honor it than I have no choice..."

"Like I told cue-ball over there, nobody threatens me." Butch was ready to leave the warehouse when Chief Manor spoke.

"Then you go to prison, along with your two brothers."

Butch stopped dead in his tracks. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He turned back. "You would do that?"

"Yep!" he simply said. "Look, kid, I don't want you. We want the big boss. He's planning something big, and we have to know what it is."

"Then you have to do something for me," Butch said. The chief looked at him inquisitively. "Buttercup Utonium. She's missing, and I need to find her."

"Buttercup Utonium? What concern is she of yours?"

"She's the reason I agreed to do this," Butch said. "If anything happens to her, then..."

"I get it, kid," Chief Manor said. "I'll get someone out there lookin' for her, but you've got to do your part."

"I will," Butch said and walked out of the warehouse.

* * *

Buttercup awoke forgetting where she was. She had sleep most of the day, not realizing how tired she really was. She wished she could go back, before everything got so messed up. She wondered what her sisters were doing. After all, she had left without a word, and what would the Professor say when he got back and found that she was gone.

Then there was Butch, the boy she loved. There he was risking his life, for her, and she just upped and left. Then there was her baby, so tiny and innocent. She looked down at her stomach.

"I'm so sorry," she said, as a tear left her eye. "Your mama screwed up big time."

She closed her eyes and pretended for a moment that things were perfect. She was home in her bedroom with her sisters just down the hall. Her dad was working in his lab as usual. And Butch, the person she loved more than her own life, they were together and happy, playing with their baby.

How she wished that were so, but right now, things were so screwed up. Somehow, she hoped everything would work out, but she wasn't that optimistic. She got out of bed and changed her clothes. She stomach started grumbling, and she wondered if it had something to do with her pregnancy, or if she was just plan hungry. She went into the kitchen, where she saw a note on the counter.

Hey, Buttercup,

I had to leave for work, but I left you a plate of food in the frig. See you later

Shelley

That was just like her, always thinking of others. She looked in the refrigerator, and her eyes grew wide.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." She smiled at the thought. "That's just like you, Shelley. I wonder if she got the recipe from Bubbles."

She put the plate in the microwave to heat them up. She looked over at her cell phone, which was lying on the coffee table in the living room. She saw that it was beeping.

She went in to the living room and pick it up. She saw she had a four text messages. The first one was from Blossom.

_B. Please, come home. I'm sorry._

She was still angry at Blossom and felt compelled to throw the phone across the room, but she kept her temper in check. Instead, she checked the next message. It was from Butch

_Babe, please call me. I'm so worried._

She started to sob uncontrollably and sank to the floor. She clutched her phone tightly to her. "Butch, I'm so sorry," she said, crying. She calmed down a little, and checked the next message.

_Buttercup, please, call me. I love you. It's killing me not knowing where you are._

She couldn't stand it. She looked at the number pad on her phone and slowly pushed the numbers to Butch's cell phone. It rang several times. Then finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" she heard him say.

She remained silent.

"Hello... Buttercup, I know that's you. Please, tell me where you are, and I'll come and get you." He went silent for a moment and then said. "Don't you know I love you? Baby, please."

She was crying silently and whispered, "I can't." Then she ended the call. She checked her last text message. It was from Bubbles.

_Buttercup, please, come home. _

She wanted to so badly, but she felt like she couldn't. She shut off the phone and went into the kitchen. She took her plate out of the microwave. She wasn't really interested in eating, but her stomach was grumbling, and she knew she would make herself sick if she didn't get something to eat. She sat down and practically forced food down her throat.

She thought about her baby, then Butch. Why couldn't she just have told him? They could have run off together and started a new life somewhere else, but she remembered how much he loved his brothers. It was as much as she loved her sisters.

After she finished her food, she went back into the kitchen and cleaned her plate. She went into the living room and turned on the television. She wasn't interested in TV, but kept it on just for distraction. Everything she saw that came onto the television screen reminded her of her old life. She just sat on the couch a cried.

By the time Shelley got home from work she found Buttercup on couch curled up in a ball, her face red and puffy from crying.

"Buttercup, what's wrong?" Shelley said, coming over and sitting down next to her friend.

"Nothing," she said through her tears. "Just that my whole life is a mess, and I just don't know what to do."

"You want to talk about it?" Shelley asked.

"Shelley... I'm pregnant," she said and started crying again. "My sisters found out, and Blossom and I had a terrible fight."

"What about the baby's father?" Shelley asked. "Did you talk to him?"

"It's complicated," Buttercup said, but wouldn't elaborate.

"What do you mean... complicated?" Shelley asked. "He hasn't abused you or anything?"

"No, Shelley," Buttercup said, wiping away some of her tears. "It's the opposite. He's wonderful, but he's never going to forgive me for leaving."

"You don't know that," Shelley said and picked up Buttercup's cell phone. "Call him."

"I tried that, but I just couldn't. You see, he's working undercover, and he could get himself killed. I'm not going to let that happen because of me. So, I haven't told him. I just couldn't. Shelley, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know," Shelley said, holding her. "Only you can decide that. Until you do, you're welcome to stay with me."

"Thanks, Shelley, but I insist on earning my keep."

"That's not a problem," Shelley said. "We could use another waitress down at the diner. Six bucks an hour plus tips. What do you think?"

"Great," she said and dried her eyes. "When can I start?"

"Tomorrow, good enough?"

"That's perfect," Buttercup said. "You don't mind hiring some pregnant girl."

"You're not just some pregnant girl. You're my friend. I just hope you don't think the job is too demeaning."

"No," Buttercup said. "Look, I'm kind of tired. Do you mind if I crash for the rest of the day?"

"Go ahead," Shelley said. "I'll be home late tonight. I have a hot date."

Buttercup just smiled at that. She couldn't think about dating. The only person she wanted to be with was Butch, and right now that was an impossibility.

* * *

Butch met his brothers at the old warehouse right outside the Townsville border. Boomer and Brick were waiting for him. They both looked annoyed at their brother's tardiness.

"Hey, Butch, you're late," Brick said. "The boss doesn't like it when we're late. He just might think you're up to something."

"Don't be ridiculous," Butch said. "I just had some things on my mind."

"Must be a chick, huh?" Boomer said, jokingly. Butch was quick to look up at him. "Yeah, I'm right. Let me see if I can guess, raven hair, green eyes, hot body..."

"Shut up, Boomer," Butch said, his anger growing.

"Yeah, we know you're hot for that Buttercup chick," Brick said teasingly. "In fact, all those girls are hot. Maybe he's got a thing with all three of them."

"Nah," Boomer said. "Just Buttercup, but who could blame him."

"Shut up," Butch said getting angrier.

"Oh, come on, bro," Brick said. "We both know you've been bangin' her. So tell me, is she good?

"Shut the fuck up!" Buck shouted and threw his brother across the floor.

"Well, that proves it," Boomer said. "The boy's got it bad."

Butch wanted to leave then and there, but he remembered what Chief Manor told him. He didn't go through with this, and they would all go to prison. Didn't they know he was doing this for them? Who was he kidding? The only person on his mind was Buttercup. Everything he did and will do was all for her.

At that moment Him walked into the large room with Mojo Jojo. Butch had come to loath them. He couldn't wait for the day they were out of his life and his brothers' lives.

"Alright, boys," Mojo said. "It's time you know the plan."

"That's the mystery," Brick said. "So get on with it."

"First," Him said. "I need you all to drink this."

He handed the boys three glasses with some strange green liquid in it. "What the hell is this?" Butch asked.

"Let's call it a sort of truth serum," Him said. "Drink this, and I'll know for sure where your true loyalties lie."

"Fine," Butch said and picked up the glass. He brought it to his lips and swallowed its contents. He coughed a little at the nasty taste, but other than that it had no effect.

Brick was next. He drank the green liquid, wincing momentarily. He made a face and shook his head involuntarily. Then Boomer finally picked up his glass and attempted to drink it. After the first sip he gagged.

"Gross," Boomer said.

"Drink it fast, and it ain't so bad," Brick said.

Boomer took the advice and swallowed it down. He let out a loud yelp before he went into a coughing fit. Brick patted him gently on the back until the couching stopped.

"Now, tell us what this is all about?" Butch demanded.

"First tell me where your loyalties lie, and remember you can't lie to me."

Butch concentrated hard. He knew all about Him's so-called truth serum and spent months building up an immunity to it. He blocked out all thoughts of Buttercup and his true mission. He looked deep into Him's eyes.

"My loyalties are only with you," Butch said.

The intensity of that statement made him feel as if he betrayed the woman he loved, but he blocked out that thought. He wasn't about to give Him any kind of ammunition against him.

Him asked the same question to Brick and Boomer. They answered without hesitation. It made Butch sick to think it was true. Him had hold of his brothers. Someday he hoped to break that hold.

"Now," Butch demanded once more. "What's this all about?"

"Simple," Him said. "First we take over Townsville."

"Old story," Butch said with a huff. "You've been trying that for years, and for years you've failed. What's the difference this time?"

"Because, it is you who will make it happen," Him said, pointing his long lanky finger at him. "I have a little job for you."

"Okay," Butch said. "What is it?"

"I want you to assassinate the mayor," Him said, and evil grin on his face.

"What! Are you crazy?" Butch said with a look of shock and horror about him. He looked over at his brothers, who had no expressions at all on their faces. That worried him more than anything. Had they numbed themselves to the implications that this act would make, or did they not care? He looked directly into Him's face. "You do that and..."

"And what?" Him remarked with a chuckle. "What are those pea brain yocals going to do? Besides, we will be the only ones to know he's dead."

Boomer and Brick looked confused. "This is insane," Brick said. "We may be a lot of things, but we're not murders."

"That's why I want Butch to do it," Him said. "He's the only one of the three of you who has the stomach for it. So, what's your answer, Butch?"

"Fine. I'll do it," Butch said, playing along with this farce. "Don't you think everyone will notice that the mayor's gone?"

"No, they won't," Mojo said. "For I have created an exact replica of the Mayor of Townsville, who has been programmed to obey my every command."

"So, we take over Townsville from within," Butch said. He had a sly look on his face. Him noticed and smiled at him. "I'll do my part, but I do it my way."

Butch walked out of the warehouse and flew high up into the air. He looked down back to earth, all his thoughts leading back to Buttercup.

"Where are you?" It was all he could think of to say.

He was so high up no one could hear him. He remembered those times when he and Buttercup went flying together. It was the only time he saw her truly happy, truly free.

He remembered her laughter and the smile on her face as they road the airwaves together, locked in each other's embrace. The sound of her laugh remained embedded into his brain. Something he so rarely heard from her. He had to end this and quickly.

He flew back down to earth and entered an old building. Two undercover officers were waiting there, along with Chief Manor. The chief had a cigar in his mouth. He released it from his lips and put it out in an ashtray lying on a plain brown square table.

"You got some information for me?"

"Yeah," Butch said, "but you ain't gonna like it. Him wants me to kill someone."

"Who?" Chief Manor asked. "And don't lie to me, boy."

"First you tell me what you're doin' to find Buttercup."

"We're doing the best we can. We got the PP girls looking for her. Plus, there's a posse out looking for clues. We're doin' all we can."

"Not good enough," Butch said, getting up in his face. "Anything happens to her, and none of this will matter."

"Kid, we don't stop Him now, and nothin' gonna matter. He'll kill anyone who gets in his way, and you girlfriend ain't gonna have a chance."

"Fine," Butch said. "He wants me to kill the mayor, Mojo's got some kind of robot to take his place."

"Kill the mayor?" Chief Manor questioned. "You can't do that."

"Of course I'm not, but we got to make it look like I did. It takes a lot to fool Him, so it has to look real."

"You got a plan," Chief Manor asked.

Butch looked him directly in the eyes unflinching. "Yeah, but you ain't gonna like it."

**Okay, I left you with a cliffhanger. Ain't I a stinker. Oh well, next chapter will be up in a day or two, so don't worry. Don't forget to review. See you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Once An Enemy

**Chapter Six: Once An Enemy**

"Okay, kid," Chief Manor said. "What's your plan?"

"A staged assassination, and it'll on film. The catch is the Mayor has to be there. I have the point that gun at him, and I have to shoot."

"So you _are_ going to kill him," Chief Manor said.

"No, we just got to make it look like I did. Him will be watching. Fill the gun with blanks, but the mayor will have to be wearing blood pouches. Once they're punctured, the blood will flow out and Him and Mojo will think the Mayor's dead."

"Then what?" Chief Manor asked.

"Then it's not my problem anymore. It's up to you to keep the Mayor safe, while I sabotage the android."

"You think you can pull that off."

"If I can't I'll be dead," Butch said and left. Chief Manor just stood and stared as Butch walked out.

Once outside Butch took to the air. He really needed to clear his head, but he just became more angry. He didn't have Buttercup to calm him down. She always seemed to have a gift for that. She had just a big a temper as he did, but somehow she seemed to channel it better. He needed her more than ever now, but he had no one. For the first time in his life he felt truly alone.

* * *

The next day Buttercup started work at the diner. It was a pretty laid back place. She was able to wear her own clothes, with just an apron and name tag for a uniform. Since she didn't want to be recognized, she wore a short red wig, and changed her to name to Bonnie.

After about two hours she was starting to get the hang of things. Shelley, the diner's manager didn't give her too hard a time when she messed up an order or dropped a glass.

By the end of her shift she was tired, but liked the pile of tip money she received.

"Wow, Bonnie," Crystal, one of the other waitresses, said. "That's great for your first night."

"She's lucky we were busy tonight," Shelley said. "Some nights are really slow, and you're lucky if you get twenty bucks in tips."

"But two hundred and twelve?" Crystal said. "That's amazing. You must tell me your secret."

"No secret," Buttercup said. "I just got lucky." She started to yawn.

She really didn't understand why she was so tired, but since she had been pregnant she seemed to get tired very quickly.

"So are you ready to go?" Shelley asked Buttercup.

"Sure," she said. "I can't wait to get into a nice soft bed."

* * *

A few days passed, and Butch met with his contact again. They would meet in a different place every time to keep suspicion away. He knew if Him, Mojo or one of his brothers found out what he was up to he would be as good as dead. Even with all his powers he couldn't take them all on alone. Plus, he still had no idea where Buttercup was.

He tried calling her phone again, but she still wouldn't pick up. So he left another message for the twelfth time that day. It started to make him feel like a stalker.

He entered the alleyway and went down the trap door of the old building. He walked down a little hallway and knocked twice on a small wooden door, paused and knocked three more times. The door creaked open and he walked inside.

"Hey, Johnny," Butch said, seeing one of Chief Manor's undercover men. "You got my supplies?"

"Yeah," Johnny said. "Hey, low life, you better not screw this up."

Butch grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and threw him to the floor. "You better watch who you're calling a low life. Do you even know what I could do to you?"

"Yeah, I know," Johnny said. "But if you kill me, you go to prison anyway. It just might be worth it to get your ass off the street."

"Do your homework, Johnny boy," Butch said, picking him up off the floor. "Ain't no prison that can hold me."

"Then why are you doing this?" Johnny asked.

"I got my reasons," Butch said. He took a deep breath to calm down. He remembered the meditation exercises that Buttercup taught him. Now was a good a time as any to put them to good use.

"Whatever man," Johnny said. He opened a black bag and brought out a gun.

Butch looked at it long and hard. He had only fired a gun once in his life. He hated the sound of it. It was so loud, so quick, so final. Johnny handed the gun to Butch, but he was reluctant in taking it.

"Cold feet?" Johnny asked.

Butch threw him a look like a death stare. He wondered if this guy had a death wish. Johnny handed him the ammunition.

"Are you sure these are blanks?" Butch asked. Johnny just gave him a look like he was the biggest dope in the world. "They just look like the real thing."

"You would know," Johnny said, goading him further. He grabbed hold of him again. "Hey, man, let go." Butch instead slammed him into a wall. Johnny just laughed at him. "And what would your precious little Power Puff say about that?"

"Shut up!" Butch screamed at him. He had his hand around his throat.

"You better let go." Johnny chocked out. "What would Buttercup think of that?" Butch suddenly let go of him, and he fell to the ground. "She must be one hot pussy." Johnny started to laugh, but Butch kicked him in the face.

"Don't you ever speak her name again, or I will kill you."

Butch left the building and traveled back to the alley and flew back up into the air. His thoughts returned to Buttercup. Remembering back to the time when they were enemies.

**_Flashback, three months ago..._**

**_Butch's POV_**

_I remembered that day like it was yesterday. Most of my life, my brothers and I were taught to hate the Power Puff Girls, and why wouldn't we. They were superheroes and we were... well, villains._

_It was after one our major battles with them. We were all injured, but Buttercup was hurt worst of all. Her sisters were taken to the hospital, but Buttercup had the misfortune of being captured by us._

_We took her back to our hideout that we lived in with Mojo. At first he was angry that we brought her back with us. _

"_What is wrong with you boys?" Mojo screamed at us. "You were supposed to killed these Power Puff, not invite them over."_

"_But Mojo," Boomer said. "She's no threat. Look at her."_

_Buttercup lay limp in my arms. At that moment I didn't want to kill her. In fact, it was the opposite. I wanted to save her. It was a strange feeling. For years, I had been fighting her, and suddenly I wanted to protect her._

"_We're not killing her," I said. Mojo knew I meant it._

_Mojo approached me and eyed Buttercup from head to toe. "So weak, our enemy," Mojo said. "But we can't take any chances."_

_Mojo went into his lab as I sat down with Buttercup unconscious in my arms. I looked on her face, and even through her bruises I could see how beautiful she was._

_He came back a few minutes later with a silver bracelet. I knew what that was, a power nullifying device._

"_Mojo, you can't put that on her," I said. "Without her powers, she'll die."_

"_The sooner the better," he said and clamped in unto her wrist before I could stop him. Only he knew the code to release it. Beads of sweat formed on her brow, and I felt her body going cold. _

"_Mojo, you're killing her," I shouted. "I'm not going to let her die. Alive she a hostage, but dead..."_

"_Do with her what you will, but that device stays put."_

"_Fine," I said and carried her back to my room. _

_I laid her on my bed and covered her with a blanket. Then I went to the bathroom to get a cold rag to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She was so still and helpless at that moment. I escaped the fight with just a few scrapes and bruises._

_Her body was so cold that I thought for sure she would die. I felt sick thinking about it. For some reason I didn't want her to die._

_I stripped down to my boxers and stripped her body down to her underwear. God, she was beautiful. Damn, I had to stop thinking that way. I lay down in bed next to her, hoping my body heat would warm hers. That night I held her in my arms, and felt her body beginning to warm. She was still unconscious when I drifted off, but I soon woke to screams._

_I felt a sting to my face and realized that Buttercup had awakened. I quickly grabbed her arms and held her down. "Stop it! Buttercup, I don't want to hurt you."_

"_Liar!" she screamed at me. "What did you do to me?"_

_I was on top of her, trying hard to hold her down, but even without her powers she was strong. "Buttercup, stop."_

"_Let me go!" she screamed. She squirmed under my grip, but I was still too strong for her. "Please, let me go." She was no longer screaming. She was crying. It was obvious that she was scared and upset. "Why are you going this?"_

"_So Mojo doesn't kill you," I said. She looked into my eyes. She must have seen something there, because she stopped fighting. "Please, just stay quiet, and I promise that I'll get you out of here."_

"_Okay," she whispered to me in a trembling voice. She looked down and noticed that she was in nothing in her bra and panties. "But why am I..."_

"_Oh, that," I said, getting off of her. "Your body temperature was low. You would have died if I didn't sleep here with you. Don't worry. I didn't do anything... indecent?" _

_She tried to sit up, but she held her head and groaned. "What's wrong with me?"_

"_Please, just lay back down," I said. She did as I asked. She remained quiet. I couldn't understand why she was trusting me so much. "Stay here, and I'll go get you something to eat." She nodded in agreement and snuggled into my bed._

_I liked the idea of her there, and I started to have all these weird fantasies. She watched me out of the corner on her eye as I put on some clothes. I was starting to get a hard on just thinking about her looking at me. I left the room and locked the door behind me._

_I knew she would try to plan an escape, but in her condition I knew she wouldn't make it. Mojo or one of my brothers would end up killing her for sure. I just hoped she wasn't too angry with me._

_I went into the kitchen and made her some hot oatmeal. I wasn't sure if she was strong enough for solid foods. I also poured her a tall glass of orange juice and put it on a tray and walked back to my room. _

_When I unlocked the door I found her lying on the floor a few feet from the door. I quickly put down the tray and ran to her. I picked her up off the floor. She felt so light in my arms. I laid her back down on my bed._

_I sat down next to her. "What the hell were you doing?"_

"_I want out of here," she snapped at me. _

"_That will take time," he said. "You're too weak to go anywhere, so would you just let me take care of you?"_

"_What the hell is this thing on my arm?"_

"_Mojo put it on you," I said. "It nullifies your powers."_

"_Get it off me," she demanded._

"_I can't," I said. "Only Mojo knows the code. Don't worry. I'll get that thing off you somehow, but you just have to trust me."_

_She turned away. "Why don't you just kill me now?"_

_I ignored her question, and I grabbed the tray off the floor and went to the door and locked it. I walked back over to her. "I brought you some breakfast." _

_She turned away and said, "I don't want it."_

"_Buttercup, don't be stubborn," I said. "You need to eat."_

_She managed to sit up a little, and she looked at me. "I don't like you sitting there staring at me in my underwear."_

"_Okay, fine," I said and went over to my dresser drawer and pulled out a black T-shirt with a green lightning bolt printed on it. "Here. Put this on."_

_She complied, saying, "Thank you." I helped her pulled it over his head._

"_Now, will you eat?" I asked. She nodded. I picked up the bowl of oatmeal and spooned some and lifted it to her mouth._

"_I can..." before she could finish speaking I shoved the spoon in her mouth. She swallowed it, but she became very angry. "Why did you do that? I'm not a baby. I can feed myself."_

"_Buttercup, you can barely sit up," I said. "Just let me take care of you. You don't do exactly as I say, and Mojo and my brothers are going to kill you. Understand?"_

"_Yeah," she said. Her body started to shake, and I tried to comfort her._

"_It'll be okay," I said, putting my hand on the back of her head. I was gentle with her, and I think she could tell that I meant to be. "Buttercup, I won't let them hurt you. I promise."_

_I fed her the rest of the oatmeal and helped her swallow the orange juice down._

"_How do you feel now?" I asked, as she leaned back against me._

"_Tired," she said. _

_I saw that her eyelids where getting heavy, and I laid her back down on the bed. She fell asleep almost immediately. I just stayed there and watched her for the longest time. _

_A few days after I was lying in bed early in the morning, as Buttercup was slowly recovering. It made me more nervous about her safety. I heard a knock at my door. The noise startled Buttercup awake. She gasped when she heard the banging._

"_Don't worry," I said, and caressed her cheek. She lay back down as I left the room and locked the door behind me._

_It was one of my brothers on the other side. "Hey, what's going on, Butch?" Brick asked me. "Why are you protecting her?"_

"_I don't know," I said. "When I saw her there so helpless, something... I don't know. I just couldn't let Mojo kill her. That's all."_

"_You better be careful, or Mojo just might kill you."_

"_I'll take my chances," I said and unlocked the door and went back in._

_Buttercup was awake and staring at me. "You never really answered the question."_

_I came up to her and sat down next to her. "What question?"_

"_Why did you save me when Mojo could have just killed me?"_

"_I don't know," I said, looking away from her. "I just couldn't."_

_She put her hands on either side of my face and forced me to look at her. "I know," she said. She leaned towards me and pressed her lips on mine. Damn! She tasted good._

_She surprised me, and I broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes with a stunned look in my eyes. "Why did you do that?" I asked her._

"_Because you wanted me to," she said and kissed me again._

_This time I just couldn't control myself. I wanted her like I never wanted anything in my life. I lowered her onto the bed, kissing her fiercely. She didn't once protest. If she had I would have stopped. I looked into her eyes and saw no fear. I should have. We were enemies. All I saw was a look of hunger that matched my own. I took off my shirt and stared into her eyes. Her hands glided down my chest, making me want her more. _

_I hovered over her and took off the shirt I had given her. Still she did not protest. Instead she wrapped her arms around me and touched her lips to mine. She opened her mouth and glided her tongue over mine. _

_I reached my hands around to her back and undid the clasp on her bra strap. I broke off our kiss for an instant to remove it completely. She was so beautiful lying against the pillows. She slowed her breathing as she inched down her panties. She kicked them off and lay there, spreading her legs just slightly._

"_Now, you see me," she said, just above a whisper. "Now, I want to see you."_

_How could I say no to a request such as that? I stood up and removed my pants and boxers. She stared at me with a certain amount of animal lust in her eyes. _

_I crawled back onto the bed and went for her lips again. I worked my way down to her neck, gliding my tongue up and down. She moaned softly and my hands found their way to her breasts. She continued to moan as my tongue found its way down to her left breast. I couldn't help myself. I just had to have a taste. Her hands found their way to the back of my head, her fingers running through my hair. God, she was making me crazy. _

"_Do you want me?" she whispered in my ear._

_I looked her in the eyes and said, "Hell, yeah," I said._

"_Then take it," she whispered. _

_I couldn't believe she was letting me do this. Why? A few days earlier I tried to kill her in a fight. Now, she was letting me make love to her? No, this was just sex. That's what I told myself._

_She spread her legs, and I felt her and realized how wet she was. Did I do this to her? I must of? Why was I questioning it? Here I was with a hot naked girl in my bed. Why did I care? She wanted it, and I wanted it, too. I entered her, eager to be inside her. I heard her scream out. Was it pain or was she really enjoying this?_

"_Hey, did I hurt you?" I asked her._

"_No, not really," she said, but screamed out again as I thrust inside her a second time ._

_I looked upon her face to see a few tears. "Are you in pain?" _

_She shook her head. "No," she said breathless. "I just never done this before."_

"_What?" _

_She pressed her lips on mine. I lost all good sense after that and continued to thrust inside her. She continued to scream out and her body started to shake. I held her arms down and continued with my rhythm. _

_The pain she felt must have subsided, because she wore a smile on her face as she reached her climax. I finally released myself inside her and collapsed on top of her._

_Our bodies were still hot and sweaty as I pulled out of her. I lay next to her and noticed a patch of blood on the sheet. That's when I realized she was telling the truth._

"_Buttercup," I said, looking into her eyes. "You're really a virgin?"_

"_Not anymore," she said, and leaned over and kissed me. _

"_Why?" I asked. "You could have said no."_

"_I wanted to," she said. "And I wanted to with you. Do you regret being with me?"_

"_Hell no," I said and lifted up my head and kissed her again._

_By the next day she was able to stand. I still couldn't get the bracelet off of her, but that didn't seem to matter. I brought some dinner for both of us. Chinese take-out, since no one wanted to cook that day. _

"_I didn't know what you liked, so I brought you a little bit of everything."_

"_Thanks," she said and dipped a steamed dumpling and took a bite. "It's good."_

"_How do you feel?" I asked her. _

"_I'm fine," she said. "I just wish I could get this stupid thing off."_

"_I'll find a way," I said. She took a few bits of the rice and washed it down with some juice. "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked me._

"_What do you have in mind?" I asked._

_A knock came to my door. Buttercup jumped. She was startled by the noise. I went over to the door and opened it. It was Brick again._

"_What?" I snapped at him. _

_You better get her out of here, and I mean tonight. Mojo's on the warpath, and she's an easy target. Look, I did something for you, and you're going to owe me big time." Brick handed me a piece of paper._

"_What's this?"_

"_This is the code to unlock that device. So I suggest you use it, and get her out of here."_

"_Don't worry, I will," I said. "Where's Mojo?'_

"_He's not back yet, so you better make it fast."_

_I closed the door and looked back over at Buttercup. She still had my T-shirt on, and she looked over at me. I sat down next to her. I took her arm, the one that held the bracelet. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked me._

_I punched in the code and the thing fell off. There was a surge of power radiating from her. She looked as though she wanted to knock me through the wall. She stood up and gave me an intense look._

"_Buttercup, don't," I said. "I promised to get you out of here, and I will."_

_She came towards me and grabbed me, kissing me hard. I started to feel up her T-shirt as she kissed me down my neck and behind my ear. Damn. Was this what she was like with her powers? No, I couldn't do this now. I had to get her to safety._

"_Buttercup," I said, almost breathless. "We have to stop."_

"_Why?" she asked and continued to kissed me. "Don't you want me anymore?"_

"_Yeah, I want you, but I have to get you out of here. Mojo is on his way back, and he not in a good mood. He'll kill you."_

_She stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes. "Then why don't you hand me over to him?"_

"_Because I don't want him to hurt you," I said. "Now, come on." I took her hand and let her out of the room._

_Brick and Boomer were in the living room, so I led her down the secret exit. With her having her powers back I flew with her up high into the clouds, until we were out of sight. It was dark out we flew down towards her home. _

"_So what happens now?" she asked. She looked sad as I saw her eyes drop._

"_I don't know," I said and cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. We wrapped ourselves around each other for what felt like eternity, until we had no choice to break apart._

_She was silent as she walked towards her house. She looked back a few times, and I swear I saw tears in her eyes. That was when my whole world changed._

**_End of Flashback..._**

After that day they were no longer enemies. They were something completely different, but Butch wasn't sure what it was, not until Buttercup had disappeared. Every fiber of his being ached for her, but he had to finish this job. When it was over he vowed he would find her.

He returned to Mojo's lair that day, wanting to get a few hours' sleep before heading to do the job. No one was there when he got back. He went into his bedroom and lay down. After all this time he could still feel her presence in the room with him, his room.

He woke up and few hours later and sat up in his bed. He picked up the phone and dialed Buttercup's cellphone.

"Hello?" he heard her voice over the phone.

"Buttercup?" he said urgently. "Baby, where are you?"

She didn't say anything, but he could hear her breathing.

"Please, just talk to me," Butch said, his voice was pleading. "I promise this is all going to be over soon. Just tell me you're okay. Please."

He could tell she was crying. Faint sounds of weeping could be heard.

"It's gonna be okay. Please, just say something. I miss you so much. I miss holding you and kissing you. I miss that funny little laugh of yours. I even miss the way you'd drop kick when I made you mad. So, please, just say something."

He heard the line go dead. He thought that at least she answered the phone. She was okay, for now. That's what he rationalized.

He looked at his clock. It was almost seven. He had to go and get this over with. He gathered his supplies and took off. He knew Him would be watching, and he had to make this look good. He arrived at the Mayor's mansion at exactly seven. Mojo had tapped into the surveillance weeks ago. He sneaked in through an unlocked window, the only one he knew of. He remembered from the last time he broke into the Mayor's mansion. He vowed this would be the last time he'd do this.

The Mayor was in his parlor having a cup of tea when Butch walked in. The Mayor looked surprised at seeing him, especially when Butch pointed the gun at him and fired. He heard to loud bang which stunned him for a moment.

He approached and looked directly where he knew the camera was. "It's done," he said.

He picked up the Mayor's bloody body and carried it out. He ducked down a nearby alley and set him down.

"Mister Mayor," Butch said. He slapped his face lightly. "Hey."

"I'm fine," the Mayor said. "Now, stop slapping me."

"Then stop yelling," Butch demanded. "You're supposed to be dead. Remember?"

"I look pretty good for a dead guy," the Mayor said. Butch just shook his head and saw Chief Manor approached.

"Mister Mayor," he said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," the Mayor said.

"Good, now let's get you to the safe house." Chief Manor looked over at Butch. "Good job, kid."

Butch just took to the sky and disappeared within minutes.

**I know this was a long chapter, but I couldn't resist the flashback. Next up, its a Showdown when Butch tries sabotage Him's plan. You don't want to miss it. Remember to review and see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Showdown

**Chapter Seven: Showdown**

Butch flew back to Mojo's hideout. His brothers were there, eagerly awaiting him. They were both in front of the television when he walked in. They saw the blood stains on his clothes and they both went silent for a moment.

Mojo approached him. Butch put on his best poker face and simply said, "It's done."

He walked back out and into his room. He shut the door and sat down on his bed. He heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" he shouted.

The door swung upon and Butch saw Mojo standing in the doorway. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Butch snapped at him. "So go away and leave me alone."

"I will not," Mojo said. "I am your father, and no matter what I care about you."

"So much so you made me a murderer," Butch said, looking him squarely in the eye. "Why me? Why not Brick or Boomer, or why didn't you do it yourself?"

"It had to be you," Mojo said. "It was part of your test. You passed."

"And if I failed," Butch yelled at him. "What then?"

"Him would have killed you," Mojo said. "He still might. Please, be careful."

"Don't worry about me, Dad," Butch said sarcastically. "Now get out."

Mojo left his room at that moment. He then changed his clothes. He was ready to throw out the clothes with the blood splatter, but as he searched for a plastic bag he came across something, the clothes that Buttercup was wearing the night she was injured. That was the night he fell in love with her. He picked them up and held them close to his body. They even smelled like her. Why did she leave? He had to know.

He shoved them back into his closet and picked up a plastic bag and threw his bloody clothes in it. He walked out leaving the bag on the floor. He walked outside and took to the air to clear his head, but it just made him angrier. He wanted to calm down, but he couldn't. Buttercup had been teaching him how to control his anger, but thinking of her only added to it. He wasn't angry with her, only concerned.

* * *

Weeks passed and Buttercup felt even more miserable. She wanted so desperately to go home, but something inside made her so terrified. Shelley noticed how bad she felt. She put on a good front at work, but she could see how terribly depressed she was.

She approached her one more time to ask her about it. She found her in the living room watching television with the sound off. "Buttercup, what are you doing?"

"Pretending I'm deaf," she joked.

"No, seriously," Shelley said. "All you do is mope around all night. You need to go out and have some fun. Being cooped up in the house all the time is not good for the baby."

"That's ridiculous, I'm two months along and sick all the time. Who wants to hang out with some pregnant girl anyway? I can't think about going out and having fun when I'm throwing up all the time."

"This has nothing to do with your pregnancy. It has to do with that guy. Who is he?"

"Someone I never should have gotten involved with," Buttercup said. She was holding back the tears, but she couldn't help herself. "A few months ago he saved my life. I was injured in a battle, and he took care of me."

"Really?" Shelley said. "And what did he have to do with this battle?"

"Well, he was sort of the guy I was fighting," Buttercup admitted. I guess at first, maybe he felt guilty, but there was something different about him. He was so kind and sweet, and I just couldn't help myself. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I fell in love with him. I never meant it to happen, but it did."

"Well, if you found something good in him, then it must be there. I know you, Buttercup. You wouldn't fall for any fast talker."

"He is a fast talker, but I always thought that. He knows it too. We're the same, Shelley, two halves of the same coin. But I'm worried about him."

"Do you know exactly what he's up to?"

"Not really, only that it's something that could get him killed. If I stayed, people would have found out. Then the people he worked for would have found out, and they would have come after me."

"What do you think they would have done?"

"It's not what they would have done. It's what he would have done. He stubborn and impulsive and he would have gone after them. And then, they would have killed him?"

"So you think staying away from him will keep him safe?"

"I don't know, maybe. Plus my family doesn't approve. When Blossom found out she went ballistic. We got into a big fight, and I left."

"Buttercup, maybe you should call them, just to let them know you're okay."

"Maybe," Buttercup said. She walked out of the living room and back into her bedroom. She heard the doorbell ring and figured it was Shelley's date.

She sat on her bed and looked over at her cell phone. She picked it up and dialed Butch's number. It rang once and went to voice mail. She waited and decided to leave a message.

_Butch, it's Buttercup. I just wanted to let you know I'm okay. I can't tell you where I am. Please, don't worry about me. Just do what you have to, and I hope... I know we'll be together again... someday._

She pressed the code to send the message and ended the call. She lay down in bed thinking of him, hoping he would make it through.

* * *

Mojo's robotic replacement of the Mayor had been put in place several weeks before. The day after his supposed assassination. Butch was just waiting for the right time to spring the trap. Once he did, both Mojo and Him would know the truth, and he would be vulnerable. The trap had to be set in a place where there would be a lot of witnesses. The Mayor was going to be giving a public speech in a few days, and he figured then would be a good a time as any. Him and Mojo would be exposed. They would go to prison and all would be right with the world. At least that's what he hoped would happen. He didn't care what happened to him as long as Buttercup was safe.

It was late at night, and he had one more meeting with Chief Manor. It was in one of his favorite alleys. No one ever went there because the stench being so bad. It didn't bother him much, but at least no one bothered him. The chief was in disguise, looking like a regular run of the mill hood.

Butch recognized him right off. "Is everything set?" Butch asked, not even looking back.

"We've done our part," Chief Manor said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," he said, looking back at the chief. "So, have you found Buttercup yet?"

"Sorry, kid, we have no idea where she is? It looks like she don't want to be found. Maybe it has something to do with you."

"You might be right," Butch said. "It's true. I don't deserve a girl like her. After everything I've done, I don't deserve to live. For some weird reason she loves me. If someone like her can love a guy like me, then there must something worth saving."

"Maybe," Chief Manor said. "Look, kid, we're not gonna stop lookin' for her, but I doubt we'll find her. Maybe once this is over she'll come back."

"Maybe, but I'm not about to take that chance. You just make sure that surveillance is set up. If you're going to bust them, you got to get it on film."

"Just make sure the bugs are in place. If they're not we won't be able to pick up anything."

"They'll be ready," Butch said. "I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but I'm not stupid."

Chief Manor handed him three small devices and which he put in his pocket. He disappeared out of the alley and took to the sky. He returned to Mojo's hideout and went straight to his room. No one was there at the time but him.

He looked at his phone which had been turned off. He turned it back on and saw that he had one missed call. The only person who had this number was Buttercup. He checked his voice mail quickly and heard her message.

He was thankful she was okay, but he really needed to talk to her. He dialed her number. After two rings there was an answer.

"Buttercup?" he said in the phone. There was a pause. "I got your message, so just talk to me."

He heard her crying over the phone. "Yes," she said, her voice cracked.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, through tears. "Please, don't worry."

"I'll always worry about you. Please, tell me where you are."

"I can't, not now." Her breathing was heavy, like she was upset.

"This is all going to over within a few days. I promise. When it is, I'm coming for you."

"In a few days you could be dead," she said, upset and angry at the same time.

"Baby, that's not going to happen, everything's going to be fine. I love you, and we're going to be together when this is all over."

"That's all I want. Just please don't get yourself killed. Please."

"I promise."

He heard the line go dead as he heard a noise outside his door. He shot up from his bed and opened the door. He saw Brick outside his door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Butch said, accusingly.

"Hey, I'm not the one sneaking around. So what's going on, Butch? Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody," Butch said, and walked into the living room. He hit the remote and turned on the news. He heard a reporter talking about the Mayor upcoming public speech about the war on crime. An intense look came to his face as he thought about what was going to happen that day.

"That gonna be one hell of a speech," Brick said.

Boomer came from out of the kitchen with some snacks. "Hey, the horror fest is about the start. Would you two keep it down?"

Butch left the living room and went back into his bedroom. He only hoped that Brick's cryptic question was speculation and not something more. If he knew Buttercup was on the other line, Brick would go straight to Mojo.

* * *

That night Buttercup couldn't sleep. After her conversation with Butch she was more worried than ever. She decided to call her Blossom. She didn't care how mad she was at her.

She let the phone ring until someone finally answered. "Blossom, is that you?" she asked.

"Buttercup!" Blossom practically shouted into the phone. "Where are you? Are you okay? What about the baby?"

"Blossom, shut up for a minute. I got something to ask you."

"Okay, go ahead."

"You have to do something for me, no questions asked."

"Sure, anything," Blossom said.

"I need you to keep an eye on Butch."

"What?" Blossom shouted at her. "Why should I do that after what he did to you?"

"What do mean after what's he's done to me. He didn't force me. You have to understand that I love him, and he's going to get himself killed. I can't have the father of my baby dying on me."

"Buttercup, what are you talking about? He's a criminal. He should be in jail."

"Not anymore. Blossom, he's working undercover with the police. He's in over his head, and he's going to get himself killed."

"What are you talking about?" Blossom shouted at her through the phone.

"Blossom, he's doing this for me, so we can be together."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, I do. Blossom, I love him. I know I shouldn't, but I do. So are you going to help me or not?"

"Okay," Blossom said in normal tone. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Blossom," Buttercup said. "Another thing, please, don't tell him about the baby.

"Alright, I won't say a word," Blossom said in a calmer tone. She paused for second and asked, "Can you, please, at least tell me where you are?"

"No, not yet," Buttercup said. "I just have some things to work out, and besides it would be too dangerous for me to come back now."

"Okay, but, Buttercup, I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"I know, and I'm sorry too. I'll talk to you later."

She hung up the phone and lay back down on her bed. She didn't feel any better and had yet another sleepless night.

* * *

The next day Blossom ditched school, which was something she would never do, but today she was on a mission. She had sent Butch an E-mail message saying she was Buttercup. If anything would make him come out in the open she could.

He sat in the ice cream parlor near Townsville Mall. She ordered a strawberry shake and was sipping it when she saw Butch enter the place. He was wearing a black leather jacket and pair of worn jeans, and a black T-shirt. When he saw Blossom he knew he had been set up.

"Damn," he said out of frustration. "What are you going here?"

"Getting some answers," Blossom said. "I want to know what you got my sister mixed up in."

"What are you talking about?" Butch asked, looking away from her.

"She called me last night, terrified that you're going to get yourself killed. She asked me to babysit you. So, unless you tell me exactly what's going on..."

"Keep it down," Butch said, grabbing hold of her. He backed her up in a corner and whispered in her ear. "Meet me at the junkyard in an hour. And wear something more appreciate. In other words, blend."

"Yeah, okay," Blossom said and walked out of the ice cream parlor.

* * *

An hour later Butch was waiting at the junkyard. Blossom showed up wearing some of Buttercup's clothes, which really didn't suit her.

"So, it this better?" she asked, approaching Butch.

"It'll do," he said. "So, what did Buttercup tell you?"

"Only that you're working under cover," Blossom said. "What I want to know is why the cops would trust you?"

"They don't," Butch said. "But they need someone on the inside, someone who knows the operation."

"Fair enough. I want to know something else. When did this thing all start with my sister?"

"That's none of your business," Butch said.

"She's my sister, so it is my business. Did you seduce her? How the hell did you do that? She's not gullible you know."

"Who said I seduced her. It could be the other way around. Why do you want to know the details about me and Buttercup? There's only one thing you need to know. I love her, and I'm not going to let those freaks hurt her. I protected her before. I'll go it again."

Something hit Blossom at that moment. "Wait a minute," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you talking about that week she disappeared after you through a bomb at her and tried to kill her." Butch didn't say anything, just turned away. "You almost killed her."

"Blossom, I'll always regret that. It was a mistake taking her to Mojo's, but I don't know... something changed that day. I didn't let him hurt then, and I'm not going to let happen now."

"What happen during that week?" Blossom demanded to know.

"Simple," Butch said a look of honesty on his face. "She showed me who I really am."

"You do love her, don't you?" Blossom said. "Well, you better not die, because she needs you more than ever now."

"What do you mean?" Butch asked. Suddenly he was worried that Buttercup may be in trouble.

"Nothing," Blossom said. "She just misses you. I could tell when I talked to her last night."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yeah. So, tell me what's the plan?"

"I can't tell you that, but it's all going down at the Mayor speech tomorrow."

"I'll be there," Blossom said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Blossom started to walk away, but Butch shouted out something to her. "Hey, Blossom." She turned back thinking he had something important to say. "Buttercup's clothes, they aren't you." She just kept walking while shaking her head.

* * *

The next day everyone was gathered for the Mayor's speech. Unbeknownst to the citizens of Townsville the Mayor was really an android created by Mojo. The real Mayor was in hiding.

Butch showed up in the control booth underneath the courthouse. He made sure he was the first one there, so he could position the bugs in the appropriate places. He had a small listening device and tested it. "Hey, anybody out there?"

"Hey, kid," Chief Manor said. "You're coming in loud and clear. Visuals are good, too."

"Great," Butch said. "Operation sabotage is under way."

With that he overheard Him and Mojo coming down the hall. They came into the control booth seeing that Butch was already there.

"Oh, Butch, you're here already," Mojo said. "See, I told you we could trust him."

"I'd better," Him said and walked over to the control panel. He turned on the monitor and had a clear view of the Mayor's podium. Mojo put his control device into the connector and so he could punch in his code commands on the key on the control panel.

"So where are Brick and Boomer?" Butch asked.

"Incognito in the crowd," Mojo said.

Butch was getting worried. He knew what code to hit, but he had to distract Him and Mojo long enough to utilize it. He just hoped the authorities showed up before anything happened. Timing was everything, and in a way he was glad Buttercup was out of their reach. He couldn't wait to call her and tell her this was all over.

Finally, they saw 'the Mayor' come out. Mojo quickly punched in a code, and Butch saw the android wave to the crowd.

"See, it's working perfectly," Mojo said. Then Android Mayor started his speech as the crowd's chatter died down. Then Butch spotted Bubbles and Blossom standing next to their dad.

"One thing goes wrong?" Him said.

"We _did_ kill the Mayor," Mojo said. "We are in control. Nothing will go wrong."

Butch thought about that night at the Mayor's mansion. He ran over in his mind the sound of that gun and closed his eyes tight. He had something hidden in his hand. He gave a squeeze. Him was listening to the speech tentatively, that was until he heard a strange sound coming from the corner of the room. He went over to check it out.

Butch squeezed the object in his hand again.

That's when another sound came from the opposite corner. Mojo took the lead and walked over to that corner. As Him and Mojo had their backs turned, Butch punched the code into the key pad. He stood back and waited.

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard from that speaker. Him came back over as he could hear screams from the crowd. He looked over to Mojo after he witnessed the android exploding.

"Working perfectly, huh?" Him grunted angrily.

"But... but... I tested and tested. This was not my doing."

"Then who!" Him shouted. He heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. He smelled the stench of sweet ammunition. "I smell a rat," Him said. He looked directly at Butch, who just stared him down. "You!"

He took out a small device and grinned evilly. He was about to throw it at Butch, but Mojo leaped forward, shielding him from the impact. The explosion was so great that it knocked Butch to the ground, knocking him out.

Suddenly the cops busted in with guns drawn, but Him grabbed one of their guns as it went off. The bullet hit Butch in the shoulder. Him just laughed as the cops had their guns pointing at him. Brick and Boomer came in, seeing their brother lying unconscious on the floor. They gragged Him by the throat and dragged him out into the hall. Blossom and Bubbles weren't that far behind as they use a device the Professor had created just days ago. I was a portable force field used to trap Him.

"Good work, boys," one of the officers said to Brick and Boomer.

"Wait a minute," Blossom said. "You guys are working for them."

"No time, Blossom," Boomer said. "We got to see about Butch."

Both brothers entered the room to see Mojo's bloodied body. Butch was lying underneath him. He was still unconscious and bleeding badly. Boomer looked closely at Mojo.

"I think he's dead," Boomer said.

Brick dragged Butch's body from underneath Mojo and checked his vitals. "He's alive, but we better get him to the hospital fast."

One of the officers called for an ambulance as Brick checked to see if Butch was breathing.

The paramedics soon arrived and carted out Mojo's lifeless body and hooked Butch up to a portable monitor.

"I hope he's alright," Boomer said, a tear coming to his eye.

Brick held on to his brother as they followed the ambulance to the hospital. Blossom and Bubbles followed them.

Blossom remembered the conversation she had with Buttercup. She promised she would look after Butch for her, but she had let her sister down. How would she ever explain this to her?

**I know this had a sad ending, but it not the end of the story. Be here next time for a Lover's fate. Remember to review. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Lover's Fate

**Chapter Eight: A Lover's Fate**

Blossom paced around the waiting room of the emergency room. She tried calling Buttercup on her cell phone, but she wasn't picking up. She didn't want to leave a message telling her of the incidence, and she simply told her to call right away. Boomer and Brick paced back and forth getting more impatient by the second, while Bubbles wasn't anywhere to be found. She went to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

Blossom couldn't take it anymore. She screamed out in frustration. "Would you two stop pacing?"

Brick stared her in the face. "Hey, we're worried okay?"

"Well, so am I," she said, rising from her seat.

"Why do you care? He wasn't _your_ brother," Brick fired at her. "You can't understand what that feels like."

"Yes, I can," she said. "I have no idea where my sister is, and when she finds out what happened..."

"This is her fault," Brick yelled. "It's because of her this happened. I knew that girl was trouble."

"How dare you blame this on my sister," she yelled back. "Your brother is the one that got her..." Blossom stopped herself before she said something she would regret.

"What?" Brick yelled. Blossom stayed silent. "Come on, Blossom. What were you going to say?"

"Would you two just shut up?" Boomer shouted, getting up in both of their faces. "Don't you get it? Mojo's dead, and Butch could still die."

Blossom and Brick just stared at him, while Bubbles returned with the coffee. "Hey, guys, what's going on?" Everyone was silent. She had a worried look on her face. "It's not bad news, is it?"

"No," Boomer said, taking the holder she had the coffee in. She took one of the cups. "We just had a little disagreement."

"Okay," she said as she sat down in one of the seats.

Brick and Blossom took their coffee. Blossom walked off to another corner. Guilt was overtaking her and a tear left her eye. Brick approached her. She looked up, seeing a sympathetic look in his eyes. There was only a sullen look in hers.

"Blossom, I... uh... I wanted to say that I'm sorry," Brick said, holding his hand out to her. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay," she said, taking a step towards him. "I just promised Buttercup I'd look out for Butch, make sure he didn't get hurt." She looked away. "Some hero I am."

"It's not your fault, you know. I'm as much to blame. I knew what was going on, and still..."

"Well, you just have to think positively," Blossom said.

"Thanks," he said and embraced her. When they broke apart he just looked at her. He saw something sparkle in her pink eyes. There was an awkward moment then Boomer approached.

"Hey, Brick, the doctor's here," he said. Brick raced back over to where Bubbles was standing with the doctor. "Are you the family of Butch Jojo?" the doctor asked.

"I'm his brother," Brick said, reaching out his hand.

"Me too," Boomer said in a trembling voice. "How is he?"

"He's in pretty bad shape," the doctor said. "The next few days are crucial."

"Can we see him?" Brick asked.

"Certainly," the doctor said. Take the elevator to the sixth floor. "We'll be bringing him up in the next hour."

"Thanks," Brick said and the doctor left. He turned to Blossom and Bubbles. "Look. You don't have to stay."

"We're staying," Blossom said, before he could object. "You two could use some support."

"But it isn't your responsibility to..." Boomer started to say, but Bubbles cut him off.

"Nonsense," she said. "We would be happy to stay. Right, Blossom?"

"Of course," Blossom said and smiled at Brick.

Truthfully, Brick was happy for the company. They took the girls by the hand and led them to the elevator.

That same night when Buttercup got home from the diner, she was more exhausted than she had ever been in her life. Shelley was still out, and she sat down in front of the television and turned on the news. She decided at that point she was thirsty and got up and walked to the kitchen for something to drink. She also got out some chips and dip. Her appetite had heightened in the past week.

She took her seat back on the couch the turned up the sound. Suddenly, something came on the news that caught her eye. She listened closely as the reporter started to speak.

_In our top story tonight, long time crime boss Mojo Jojo was killed tonight in a confrontation with long-time partner in crime only known as Him. In the brawl, Butch Jojo was shot and taken to Townsville Hospital. He is said to be in critical condition._

Buttercup just sat there stunned by the news. She didn't even hear Shelley walk in. She noticed Buttercup's frozen stance.

"Hey, Buttercup, something wrong?" Buttercup didn't say anything. She just sat there as if she were in a catatonic state. "Buttercup, come on. You're scaring me."

Suddenly she snapped out of it. The same thing kept going through her mind. Butch was shot. She screamed out in her mind. She looked over at Shelley.

"I have to leave," Buttercup said, the emotion starting to wash over her. "I have to go. He needs me."

"Buttercup, what are you talking about?" Shelley asked.

Buttercup jumped up off the couch and ran to her bedroom. Shelley followed her and saw she was putting some things in her bag.

"Buttercup, what's going on?"

She simply threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Tell me what happened, please," Shelley demanded. "Why are you acting like this?"

"He was shot!" she shouted as she reached the door. "I have to go to him."

"Who was shot?" Shelley asked.

"Butch," she said softly. "That sicko shot my Butch." She could barely contain her emotions and did everything she could not to cry.

"Oh, Buttercup, he's the father, right?" Shelley asked. She wore a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, he is, so, please, Shelley, I have to go."

"Alright, but be careful."

Buttercup raced out the door and down the hallway. Once she was outside she took to the sky.

In Butch's hospital room, his two brothers stayed vigil. He had bandages on his head, his side and one of his arms. There was also a gash on the side of his face. Boomer wanted to cry looking at the mess that his brother was, but he tried to remain strong.

"Hey, Butch," Boomer said. "You're the tough one, right? Act like it."

"Boomer, what are you doing?" Brick said. "He could..."

"Shut up," Boomer said. "Just a little positive reinforcement. Hey, you gonna let Him get the better of you. You give in and die, and he wins. You want that."

They both heard a noise coming from the monitor. "Hey, Boomer, it's working. Keep talking to him."

"Hey, asshole, get yourself out of this funkin' bed and stop fakin'," Brick said, trying to goad him.

They heard the beeps again. "Come on, Butch, you stupid ass. You did this to impress that girl, right?"

Suddenly, he started to stir. He eyes were closed, but he was mumbling something.

"Hey, he's saying something," Brick said.

"Yeah, I hear him," Boomer said. "What is it, Butch?"

"Buttercup," he finally said coherently. He kept repeating her name, until he drifted off again.

"Hey, Boomer, stay here with him," Brick said. Boomer looked up only to see his brother bolt out of the room.

Out in the waiting room Brick approached Blossom and Bubbles. Blossom stood up when she saw Brick coming. "How is he?" Blossom asked.

"Where's your sister?" Brick asked. "Where's Buttercup? He's been calling her name."

"I've been trying to reach her, but her phone must be off. I keep getting her voice mail."

Suddenly, Blossom saw someone approach them. Bubbles squealed and rose from her seat. "Buttercup!" She ran past Brick and hugged her hard.

"Where have you been?" Blossom asked. "We've been going crazy trying to find you."

"I'm sorry," Buttercup said with tears in her eyes.

"That doesn't matter now," Bubbles said. "But how did you know to come here?"

"I saw it on the news, so I came as soon as I could." She turned to Brick and asked, "How is he?" Brick tensed up as Blossom and Bubbles' eyes dropped. "What? Don't tell me, he's..."

"No," Brick said. "He's bad off, but he's going to get through this."

"I want to see him," she said, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Come on," Brick said and took her arm and led her to Butch's room.

She stopped when she got to the doorway. Boomer looked up to see Buttercup. He walked over to her. He spoke not a word as she looked over at Butch lying in the hospital bed.

"Go on, Buttercup," Brick said. "He needs you."

She walked in slowly and approached his bed. "Hey, you," she said trembling. "What the hell did you do?"

She sat down by his bedside. She looked upon his face. His eyes were closed and his body unmoving. She touched his arm, feeling the coldness of his skin. It had been so long since she touched him. Guilt filled her mind, as the shame overtook her. She hadn't noticed that Brick and Boomer were no longer in the doorway. Tears flowed from her as she just stared at his unconscious body.

She stood up and hovered over him, her fingers lightly gliding over his face. "Butch, please, don't leave me.

She heard the beeps on the monitor and looked back at him. "Hey, I know how stubborn you are," she said. "So, please, don't die on me. We need you." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Our baby needs you, so you can't go."

The monitor beeped again, this time the sounds were erratic, until she saw a flat line. Her heart sank to the floor as she screamed out. Within seconds a trauma team had come in. She stood back going inside herself, becoming numb to the situation. She walked out into the hallway and saw his brothers.

"What happened?" Brick asked, grabbing hold of her.

"I killed him," she cried out. She backed away from him, and before he could stop her she disappeared.

One of the doctors came out a few minutes later. "How our brother?"

The doctor hesitated for a moment than said, "He's much better."

"How is that?" Brick asked. "We saw the monitors."

"We can't explain it, but your brother is on the mend. All he needs now is rest."

"Can we see him?" The doctor showed them back in. Butch was still unconscious, but they were given more hope now then a few hours ago. Blossom approached and entered the room. Brick looked up, his face lighting up when he saw her.

"Where's Buttercup?" Blossom asked, looking around but seeing no sign of her.

"She ran off after the monitors went crazy," he said.

"Oh, no," Blossom said. "I better go look for her." Blossom left the room and disappeared down the hall.

After Blossom left Brick, he looked back over at his brother. His head moved from side to side, and his eyes opened slowly. "Buttercup?" he said, his voice cracked.

"Butch," Brick said. "Hey, take it easy."

"Where's Buttercup?" he said, and took a deep breath. He tried to rise out of his bed. "I have to find her."

"Butch, man, settle down," Boomer said. "Blossom's looking for her. She'll be here soon."

"Yeah, you got to rest," Brick said. He knew Butch was too weak to fight as he and Boomer held him down. He drifted off into sleep, his thoughts sill on Buttercup.

**So ends another chapter. I know that this was sad. Sorry about that, but it's all part of the plot. Be here next time for _Reunion_. Remember to review, and see next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

**Chapter Nine: Reunion**

Blossom went back out into the waiting room to see Bubbles flipping through one of the magazines. She looked up when Blossom approached with a serious look on her face. Bubbles rose to her feet, a paleness showing in her face.

"What's happened?" Bubbles asked.

"Buttercup took off after Butch started to flat line," Blossom said.

"Oh, no, he's not..."

"No, he's alive, but Buttercup doesn't know that."

"Then we better go find her," Bubbles suggested. She raced down the hallway with Blossom in search of their missing sister.

It was early morning when Butch awoke. He felt a bit stronger and sat up in bed. He saw both of his brothers asleep in two chairs across the room. He pulled out the wires that attached to the machine next to his bed. It started to make noise so he pounded it, until it was silent. He looked back over to his brothers to see if the noise had awakened them, but they only stirred slightly and settled back into sleep.

He slid off the bed and attempted to stand. He hung onto the edge of the bed, until a surge of strength filled his body. Buttercup was close. He could feel it, and he was going to find her.

He sneaked out of his room, wearing little more than this hospital robe and gown. He walked slowly down the hallway with some strange instinct taking over.

There was a door leading to a stairwell. He pushed it opened thinking he would be alone to think of his next move, but he looked down to see someone huddled in the corner. It was a woman, and it looked like she had been crying.

"Excuse me," he said. His voice was a little weak but still audible.

The woman looked up. The first thing he noticed was her beautiful green eyes. Her raven hair was in disarray and her eyes were red and puffy. She gasped when she saw him.

She rose to her feet while leaning up against the wall. She spoke almost in a whisper. "Butch, is that you?" He came closer to her, realizing that this was his Buttercup. She was close enough to touch him. She wanted to so bad, but her head told her not to. She turned away and started to cry. "Please, go away. You're just a dream."

"No, Buttercup," he said, stepping closer to her.

He grabbed hold of her face and forced her to look at him. He pressed his lips on hers, as she tried to protest and push him away, but he would not allow it. After about three seconds she gave in and kissed him back. She was lost in the kiss and knew this had to be her Butch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close to him.

Once the kiss ended she looked into his eyes. "It's really you," she whispered, barely able to speak. "I thought you were dead."

"Oh way, baby," he said, and wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed uncontrollably as he stroked her hair. "It's all over, and we can be together now."

She broke away from his embrace, and her eyes dropped to the floor. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"For what?" he said, and raised her chin up so he could look in her eyes.

"For leaving you," she said, still sniffling. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not mad... not at you, but why did you leave? I was going out of my mind not knowing where you were."

"That night I had a fight with Blossom, and..."

"And what?" he asked. He suddenly looked worried that there was something she wasn't telling him. "Buttercup, you can tell me."

"Butch, please, don't be mad, but I left because I didn't want anyone to find out that I..."

"What?" She backed away from him and turned her back on him. She folded her arms over and closed her eyes tight. He wrapped his arms around her, and then whispered in her ear, "Please, tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm..." she started, but stopped, feeling the words getting caught in her throat. "I'm pregnant."

She broke out of his embrace but still refused to look at him. There was a moment of silence, until he took her hand. She turned and saw the stunned look on his face.

"It that true?" She nodded as a tear fell. "We're having a baby?"

"Yeah," she said as she saw a smile come to him face. "I'm about three months."

He grabbed hold of her and held her close. "Oh, Baby, that's amazing." He kissed her for the longest time, until he felt a pain in his side.

He let out a grunt and fell to the floor. "Butch, what's wrong?" she said, leaning down on her knees.

"Nothing," he said, and let out a grunt. "Just a little pain."

"I'll get help," Buttercup said. She was about to get up, but he pulled her back down. "Butch, you need a doctor."

"No, all I need is you," he said and leaned over and kissed her again.

She broke it off quickly. "Please, Butch. Something's wrong, and I don't want to take a chance of losing you again."

"That's not going to happen." Butch slowly rose to his feet to prove to her that he was alright. "See, everything's fine."

"No, it's not," she said. "You should be in bed resting."

"Are you propositioning me?" he said, slyly. He grabbed onto her to keep his balance.

"I'm taking you back to your room right now," she insisted. "Can you walk?"

"I feel fine," he said. "Now, that I have you back." She smiled at that and kissed him before they walked out of the stairwell together.

As they walked down the hallway together a nurse spotted them. She ran up to them quickly. "Why are you out of bed?" she scolded. She grabbed a nearby wheelchair and forced him to sit in it. He was in a lot of pain, so he didn't protest. "Shame on you for leaving your room."

She wheeled him back towards his room and called one of the orderlies to help. His brothers finally were jostled into consciousness when the orderly came in, and they heard Butch arguing with him.

"I'm fine. I don't need help," Butch yelled.

Brick ran over to Butch with a scolding look on his face. "Butch, what the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"Looking for me," Buttercup said in a low voice.

Brick looked over at Buttercup. "Hey, you okay?"

"It's not me you should be worried about. It's your brother. He's too stubborn for his own good."

"I told you I'm fine," he insisted, but then he suddenly held his side. Buttercup ran to him.

The orderly tried to help, but Brick told him that he would handle it. The orderly left, while Brick tried to come to Butch's aide. Buttercup was too busy arguing with him for Brick to do anything.

"You need to be in bed," she said. "You're not better, no matter what you say."

"Buttercup!"

"Don't argue with me. Just get into bed now."

"Alright, alright," Butch said. "But you need to rest, too. You got the baby to think about."

"Baby?" Boomer shot out.

"That's right," Butch said, sliding back on the bed. "Buttercup's pregnant." She sat up on the bed next to him, and he put his arms around her.

"That's great," Boomer said excitedly. "Wow! I'm going to be an uncle."

Brick just looked shocked, but Butch could tell that there was something else on his mind. "Hey, guys, is there something wrong? What about Mojo? Is he is jail?"

"No, he's not in jail," Brick said, his head bowed.

"He's alright, isn't he?" he asked. He looked over at Buttercup, who had a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said and tear came to her eye.

"No," Butch said. "He's not..."

"He's dead, Butch," Boomer said. "He died trying to protect you. Him threw some sort of bomb at him."

"No!" Butch shouted. "I didn't want him to die!" Buttercup put her arms around him, knowing he was upset. He never cried when he was upset. Instead, he would go out and hit something, but he didn't have that option right now.

At that moment Blossom and Bubbles came into the room and saw Buttercup sitting on the bed with Butch.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted. "We've been looking all over the place for you."

"I'm okay," she said and slid off the bed hugged both of her sisters.

"Did you...?" Blossom started to say, but Buttercup cut her off.

"He knows," she said and smiled. She sat down next to him again. "Everything just fine." She kissed him softly, forgetting for a moment that they weren't alone.

Blossom looked over at the boys and at Bubbles. "Maybe we should all go, and come back later."

"But we just got here," Bubbles said.

"Let's go, Bubbles," Blossom said, grabbing hold of her sister's arm. They left the room, and the boys followed.

Buttercup and Butch were finally alone, and Buttercup let out a deep sigh. She lay down next to him with his arms around her.

"Butch, I'm so sorry about Mojo," she said. "I know how much you loved him."

"I hated him," he said. Buttercup looked oddly at him. "You're right. I did love him, but I didn't like the things he did. The things he made us do."

"So, what will you do now?" she asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I want you right next to me... and our baby." He put his hand on her stomach which made her smile. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her.

A few days later Butch got the okay from the doctor to go home, but he wasn't sure where that was anymore. Buttercup came into his room smiling and excited to be leaving with him.

He was up and walking around. He had changed out of his hospital gown and into some street clothes.

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked him.

"Waiting for you," he said. "And need you to stop worrying about me. I feel fine."

"Is that the truth?" she asked, coming towards him and putting her arms around him. "Or is that your ego talking?"

He leaned down and kissed her. "With you around how could I not feel good."

"Okay, I believe you," she said laughing. "So, what do you say we get out of here?"

"I'm with you," he said. He took her hand and led her out. He just couldn't stay in that hospital one minute longer, but Buttercup looked confused when they climbed the stairs leading to the roof.

"If we're leaving, shouldn't we be going downstairs?"

"For normal people, maybe," he said teasing her. He opened the door that led to the roof feeling a slight breeze as they walked out into the open air. He walked her to the edge of the building.

That's when she realized what Butch wanted to do. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"If you are?" he said and grabbed hold of her. "Flying won't hurt the baby, will it?"

"No, I just get tired faster, that's all."

"Then just hold on to me," he said and gave her a kiss before taking off.

They dove down to earth and flew high into the clouds. As they soared through the clouds, Buttercup held onto Butch tightly and wrapped her body around him. She missed this sense of freedom, and it was better because she was able to share it with him.

Riding the currents with him gave her such an exhilaration. She was born to fly, and she realized she was born to fly with him. They landed on the roof of the place he lived with Mojo, but he wondered if this was ever truly his home. Buttercup looked a little nervous being here.

"Would you rather we go somewhere else?" he asked.

"No," she said. "It's not like we can go back to my house, with my dad and sisters there. But what about your brothers?"

"Don't worry about them. They promised to stay out tonight, so we're all alone."

"I like the thought of that," she said and kissed him. He pulled her close feeling the warmth of her body. His gentle touch sent shivers up her spine. "Now, I'm getting all lightheaded."

"Then I'll just have to carry you."

"Are you sure your up for that?"

"As long as I got you I can do anything."

He picked her up and flew to the entrance door, and opened it and walked in spinning her around. She screamed out in laughter, and he finally put her down. She looked up at him saw the intensity of his eyes. Things got serious for a moment, and he kissed her passionately. She opened her mouth, letting her tongue roll around with his.

He slowly slipped off her jacket and saw that she was wearing a black top that fit tightly around her near perfect figure. He broke away from her for a moment and led her to his room.

She had the bag she brought with her and place it next to the door. He entered the room after her and closed the door. Her back was towards him and he spun her around and kissed her deeply. When he finally released her she felt so breathless and weak in the knees.

"What was that for?" she managed to say.

"Making up for lost time," he said. "So, what do you say?"

"Just what I was thinking," she said and picked up her bag. "I'll be right back." She walked over to the bathroom and disappeared behind the door.

He wondered what she was doing in there. Whatever is was he was going to be ready when she came out. He stripped his clothes off down to his boxers. He heard the creak of the door and turned around to see her wearing a black nightie. It was had thin simple straps and only went down to her thighs.

He was speechless looking at her. She came towards him with that hungry look in her eye. "You're so beautiful," he said just above a whisper. He took hold of her and looked into her eyes. "I don't deserve you," he said.

"Yes, you do," she said, wrapping her arms around him, and kissing him fiercely. He lifted her up into his arms and sat down with her on the bed.

He wanted her so badly, but he hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure this won't hurt the baby?"

"No," she whispered in his ear.

She rolled her tongue at the back of his ear and down his neck, while he put his hands on the inside of her nightie and then starting to lift it up. She stopped for a moment for him to lift it over her head. "The room is cold."

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll keep you warm." He turned himself laying her down on the bed. He looked upon her beautiful breasts, and rolled them around with his hands and touched his tongue to her sensitive nipple. She let out a deep moan. Feeling satisfied with himself, he did the same to the other and heard her shutter with pleasure. He looked upon her face and saw these beautiful green eyes looking back at him lovingly.

He went for her lips again and pressed his body against hers. Her breathing became heavy and he could feel himself getting hard. She grabbed hold his boxers and slip them off. He was naked hovering over her except for the bandage on his side. She stopped for a moment, thinking of what happened.

She gasped in fear for a moment. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about what happened to you."

"Baby, don't," he said and started to kiss her softly. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"I don't want to hurt you," she said. She ran her hands through his hair.

"It's okay," he said. "It doesn't hurt anymore. It's the advantage of having superpowers."

"Are you sure you're well enough for this?"

"I want to be with you, Buttercup," he said, stroking her hair. "But if you don't want to, we don't have to."

"Of course I do," she said.

She leaned forward, kissing him again. She held onto him as he made his way down her neck. She let out a soft moan. "Oh, god, I need you now."

That's all he needed to hear as he positioned himself and slipped inside of her. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tight. It had been so long since he had her that he couldn't control himself. He thrust at her hard, sending shutters of pleasure out of her. She thrust at him just as hard and wrapping her legs around him tightly. Sweat drenched both their bodied as they continued with their rhythm.

Soon their energy was spent and they lay in each other's arms. She sighed softly as he held her. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

She signed deeply and looked into his eyes. "I've never been so happy," she said, resting her head contently on his chest. "I just never thought we would be like this again."

"Well, I did," he said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"How did you know?" He looked into her eyes and stroked her beautiful raven hair.

"Because we belong to each other, and nothing was going to keep me away from you."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I promise I'll never leave you again." She reached up and kissed him again.

"I'll hold you to that promise," he said and brought his hand down to her stomach. "And how's this little one doing?"

"The baby's fine," she said. "So, are you still going to love me when I'm fat?"

He laughed at her, which annoyed her a little. She put her arm up ready to hit him, but he easily blocked her. "I didn't know that you were so vain."

"I'm not vain," she said, but he kept laughing at her. "Stop it."

She was prepared to attack him again, but he flipped her onto her back and pinned her arms down to the bed. "I'll always love you," he whispered in her ear and kissed her passionately. He let go of her arms, and she wrapped them around his neck.

"Tell me something," Buttercup said. "Why did you do it?" He looked confused at her. "Why did you risk your life?"

"I did it for you," he said, stroking her cheek. "I wanted to be someone you could be proud of."

This time she laughed at him. "You don't have to prove anything to me. I love you just the way you are."

She reached up and kissed him. Her eyelids started to get heavy, and she felt suddenly very sleepy.

"Hey, are you tired?" he asked laying down next to her. She just signed softly and smuggled close to him. He pulled the blankets up over her as she drifted off into sleep. She lay there content in her lover's arms.

**Okay, this chapter had a lot of love fluff, but that's just the way it came out. Please, review and tell me what you think and see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Going Home

**Chapter Ten: Going Home**

The next morning Butch was the first one to wake. He looked over to see Buttercup sleeping next to him. He sat up half way to admire the beautiful girl lying next to him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before getting out of bed. He walked into the kitchen to make something to eat.

Buttercup started to stir, yawning and stretching the sleep out of her body. She had almost forgotten where she was. Then she realized that she was in Butch's bedroom. The thought made her smile. She crawled out of bed and put her nightie back on. She heard a ringing in her bag and realized it was her phone. She fumbled for it quickly and answered it. She sprawled across the bed when she noticed the caller ID. It was Blossom."

"Hey, sis, what's up?" she asked.

"Where are you?" Blossom asked. "We thought you'd be home last night."

"Where do you think I am?" she said with a giggle. "Don't worry, Blossom. I'm just fine, and I'll be home later."

"Okay, I'll hold you to that," Blossom said and Buttercup ended the call. Buttercup lay back down in bed. She had a smile on her face when she saw Butch come in with a tray of food.

"What's this?" she asked, as he set the tray on the bed. He sat next to her and kissed her.

"Just taking care of my girl," he said. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," she said. "So is this how it's going to be from now on? You spoiling me."

"Are you complaining?" he asked her as she started to eat.

"No way," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him. "You'll never know how much I love you."

"Yes, I do," he said as she continued to eat. "I promise I'm going to take care of you for the rest of your life, that's if you'll have me."

She looked up at him with a shocked look on her face. "What are you saying?"

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Will you marry me?" She was speechless at first, and her face turned white. Butch looked worried. "Is that a no?"

"What?" she finally said. "No... I mean... I wasn't expecting..."

He moved the breakfast try out of the way and took her hand. "Buttercup Utonium, I love you. I'd be honored if you'd be my wife."

Tears spilled from her eyes as he looked into her eyes. "Yes," she said almost in a whisper. She couldn't help but smile as he kissed her. She lay back down on the bed with Butch on top of her.

"Did you really mean it?" he asked her.

"Of course I did," she said and reached up and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him as his lips made their way down her neck. Faint moans escaped her as he lifted up her nightie over her head. She reached down and slid off his boxers shorts. "I want you so bad."

"I want you more," he whispered in her ear which made her giggle. He slid inside her as her moans became louder. She held on tight wrapping her legs around him hearing his grunts of pleasure. He pressed his lips to hers as they rolled around on the bed until he released himself inside her. Their breathing became steady as they lay in each other's arm.

"So who was on the phone earlier?" he asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"My sister," she said. "She was worried."

"Let me guess," he said. "Blossom, right?"

She let out a little laugh. "Yeah," she said. "Sometimes I think she acts like my mother rather than my sister, but she means well."

"You really love them, don't you?" he said, stroking her hair. "I just don't think they approve of me."

She lifted herself up and looked into his eyes. "Don't be so sure about that," she said. "I saw the way Blossom was looking at Brick. Don't be surprised..."

"Hey, you gonna play matchmaker?" She laughed at that and kissed him softly.

"Maybe," she said. "I just want them to be as happy as I am."

She lay back down as Butch hovered over her. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Just being you," she said giggling. She sat up in bed, wrapping the sheet around her.

"Hey, where you doing?" he asked with a pouting face.

"Getting dressed," she said, teasing him. He got out of bed as she walked over to the bathroom.

"Come on, baby, let's just go back to bed and do a little more celebrating. He backed her up against the door. "Doesn't that sound good?"

"Yeah, it does, but I promised my sister I'd be home."

"So, you're leaving me?" he whined, kissing her on the neck.

"No way, mister," she said, becoming a little breathless. "You're coming with me."

He stopped abruptly and looked strangely at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we don't have to sneak around anymore, so now is a good a time as any."

"To what? Have a family get together?"

"Well, we're going to have to tell them," she said. "So the sooner we do it the better."

"Oh, alright, but afterward you're all mine." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Fine with me," she said and opened the door. She turned on the shower and removed the sheet and stepped in. Butch heard some noises coming from the living room. He quickly put on some clothes and went to check it out. He found his brothers had returned.

"Hey, guys," he said and stood next to the couch where they were sitting. "So where are you doing here?"

"We live here," Boomer said. "Besides we were gone all night."

"Don't you get it, Boomer," Brick said, jokingly. "She's still here."

"Yeah, she's here, and you better get used to it."

A little while later Buttercup come out into the living room and saw the three guys laughing together in front of the television. "So, is this a boys' club or can anyone join?"

"Hey, Buttercup," Brick said. "Butch told us you were here. So what have you two been up to?"

"Shut up, perv," Boomer said, slapping him.

Buttercup laughed at that as Butch got up and put his arm around her. "So are you ready to go?" she said.

"Sure, let me just get my jacket," he said and went over to the coat rack.

"So where are you two off to?" Brick asked.

"Home," Buttercup said. "I haven't been there, since I got back. Plus, we have to tell my family the news."

"What news?" Boomer said.

Butch came up behind Buttercup and put his arms around her. "Oh, nothing. We're just getting married." He turned and kissed her.

"Are you kidding?" Boomer shouted. "That's great. So does that mean Buttercup's moving in with us?"

"Well, we haven't really talked about it," Butch said.

"I don't care where we live as long as we're together."

"You're stuck with me, baby," he said, starting to nibble on her neck.

Brick made a gagging sound. "I can see it now. Those two being all cutesy all the time. That's sickening."

"Cutesy?" Buttercup shouted. "Like the way I see you drooling all over my sister."

Brick went red in the face, while Boomer just laughed at him. "I do not," Brick said, but they could tell he was embarrassed. "We're just friends, that's all... I think."

"Okay, whatever," Buttercup said, still laughing at him. "Hey, I got a great idea. Why don't you guys come with us?"

"Come on, Buttercup," Butch said. "It's going to be weird enough with just me, but I don't think your family..."

"Nonsense. We're all going to be family, so they are just going to have to get used to it."

"Are you sure about this?" Butch asked her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She simply kissed him. "I guess I got my answer. So, guys, what do you think? You up for it?"

"Let's go," Boomer said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Butch looked a little worried. It's one thing to face down her father, but to tell him that he was taking his little girl away. It didn't matter if the town thought of him as a hero now. It didn't wash away all the bad stuff he did in the past.

At the Utonium household Blossom was pacing the floors. "She should have been here by now," she said. "What the hell could she be doing?"

"If she's with Butch I can guess," Bubbles said with a laugh.

"Yuck! Bubbles, stop thinking that. It's gross."

"I didn't say anything, Blossom. That's your dirty mind."

Blossom just plopped down on the couch and folded her arm over and pouted. Their dad entered the room with snacks and refreshments.

"So, what time did Buttercup say would be home?" he asked, sitting down next to his two daughters.

"She didn't say," Blossom said. "Then she heard her phone go off. She opened to see she had a text message. It was from Buttercup. She quickly read it.

"What's wrong, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"She's on her way," Blossom said. "Oh, and she bringing some _friends_."

Bubbles just giggled at that knowing what she meant. Before long the doorbell rang. Blossom knew it was Buttercup. She used her crazy Morris Code trick. Blossom knew something big was up, and somehow she didn't want to know.

She answered the door to see four people standing in the doorway. Buttercup was one of them and entered the house first. Butch entered second, wearing his black leather jacket, jeans and green T-shirt. She looked disapprovingly at him, wondering why he didn't make a better effort to dress nicely when coming to see his girlfriend's family.

Then his two brothers entered. Bubbles shot up from her seat and walked over to the boys.

"Hi, Boomer," she said sweetly.

Blossom barely acknowledged Brick as he just winked at her. Somehow having him in her house made her feel uncomfortable.

"So, why the visit?" Blossom asked, trying to act casual.

Buttercup just held a big smile on her face. "We have something to tell you," she said as Butch held her hand.

Her dad came over and greeted the boys, but he didn't look any happier to have them there than Blossom.

"Please, everyone, come and sit down in the living room. We have refreshments."

"Great," Buttercup said. "I'm starving."

Butch laughed a little at that, knowing why she was so hungry. He knew that her sisters knew about the baby, but did her dad?

They all gathered in the living. Professor Utonium sat in his arm chair while Buttercup and Butch sat on the small sofa together. Blossom and Bubbles took the couch while the boys sat next to them.

"Dad, I have something to tell you," Buttercup said. "Butch and I... we're getting married."

He mouth dropped open, not believing what his daughter was telling him. "Married?" he questioned, trying to keep his cool. "Buttercup, you're barely eighteen."

"I know," Buttercup said. "But, Dad, we love each other."

Butch didn't say anything, thinking that no matter what he would say Buttercup's father was not going to approve. It didn't bother him either way, but it seemed important to Buttercup.

"Buttercup," her father started to say. "Could I speak to you alone?"

She looked over to Butch then her father. "Okay," she said. She got up from her seat and followed him into the kitchen.

When they were finally alone her father looked sternly at her. "Buttercup, are you out of your mind?"

"No, Dad, I'm in love," she fired back at him. "I thought you might be happy for us."

"Happy? You disappear for weeks without a trace, and then when you do come back, I would have thought you would come home to be with your family, but instead you go to him."

"Dad, he almost died. He needed me, and didn't leave because of him. I left because I was scared."

"You? I've never known you to be scared of anything."

"Well, I was. There's something else, Dad." She stopped for a moment, her courage flailing a little.

"What is it, Buttercup?" her father asked. She looked straight at him, she lips trembling and her hands shaking. "Sweetheart, what is it? He hasn't hurt you?"

"No, of course not. Butch loves me. He's never hurt me, not since we've been together, but there is something you need to know. You see, Dad, I'm..." She placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm going to have a baby." She smiled at that, but she noticed that her father wasn't sharing in her joy.

"How could you?" he shouted. He didn't care if everyone in the living room heard him. "You're pregnant? That's no reason to get married."

"That's not why we're getting married. We love each other, and we want to be together."

"Love? How can you love him? After everything he's done over the years. He doesn't deserve you."

"That's exactly what he told me," Buttercup said, not backing down. "We never meant to fall in love, but it happened. Now, we're having a baby, and I thought you might be happy for me."

"Tell me the truth, Buttercup. Did he force you?"

"What? No, he's always been a perfect gentleman." She looked shocked at his accusation. "Dad, please try to understand. I didn't do this to hurt you, but I'm going to marry him with or without your blessing."

"I'm sorry, Buttercup, but I can't give it."

"I need your support," she pleaded.

He saw the hurt look in Buttercup's eyes, but he still had questions. "I just want to know something. When did this all start?"

"Do you remember the week I disappeared?" He nodded and looked on in shock. "I was hurt very badly, and Butch..."

"Took you prisoner," her father finished for her.

"Not exactly," she said. "He saved my life, Dad. He took care of me. He even helped me escape. I always had feelings for him, but something changed during that time. I fell in love with him. I couldn't help myself."

"You really do love him, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," she said as he hugged her.

"Well, I guess I have to accept that, but if he ever hurts you in any way..."

"Dad, I can take care of myself. Super powers, remember?"

He smiled at that and walked back into the living room with her. Butch rose to his feet, as Buttercup walked back over to him. Her father followed, looking directly at Butch.

"So, you want to marry my little girl?" he said.

"Yeah, I do. I love Buttercup."

"I know, but you better take care of her." Professor Utonium held out his hand. "Welcome to the family."

Buttercup knew he was mostly being nice to Butch because of her, but she didn't care. Her life seemed so perfect at that moment, and she wasn't going to do anything to ruin it.

"I guess we have a wedding to plan," Bubbles said excitedly. "Have you set a date?"

Buttercup and Butch both looked at each other. "As soon as possible," Buttercup said and gave him a kiss.

"Guys, cut it out," Brick said, with a look of disgust on his face. "They were doing that at our place earlier."

"Leave them alone," Bubbles scolded. "I think it's cute. Don't you, Boomer?"

"Oh, uh... yeah, sure."

"So, when is the wedding?" Blossom asked. "We'll have a lot of planning to do."

"We haven't decided yet, just something simple," Buttercup said. "I don't care about a big wedding. I just want to be with Butch."

"So, let's have it here," Bubbles said.

"What?" Everyone shouted at her.

"It's perfect," Bubbles said. "We'll get the Mayor to perform the ceremony, and we can get all dressed up in pretty dresses with flowers and a cake. Just family, right?"

"Sounds good to me," Buttercup said. "But I'm not wearing anything frilly."

"Oh, come on, Buttercup," Bubbles said. "It's your wedding. You have to look frilly."

"Okay, then when?" Blossom asked. Somehow she didn't want an answer.

"Tomorrow," Buttercup and Butch said at the same time.

"Tomorrow?" Blossom said, walking up towards them. "How are we supposed to put a wedding on by tomorrow?"

"Well, Miss Organization, if anyone can, it's you."

"True," she said. "And I always like a challenge. Okay, girls, we've got work to do." She took Buttercup's hand and motioned for Bubbles to join them. Buttercup didn't want to be away from Butch, but Blossom was insisting.

**Okay, that the end of this chapter. In the next chapter, Butch and Buttercup are getting married. Will everything go smoothly? Be here next time to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Union Of Souls

**Chapter Eleven: Union of Souls**

**Sorry, this chapter took so long, but it is a long chapter. **

**Warning! This chapter is filled with major love fluff. If you love sap, read on. If you don't, well, read anyway. Enough blab. On with the story.**

Blossom raced upstairs dragging Buttercup with her. Bubbles trailed closely behind. Buttercup hated leaving Butch downstairs with her father, but her sisters were not giving her much choice. They made their way to Bubbles room.

"Okay, Buttercup," Bubbles said. "You sit right down here." Buttercup sat down on Bubbles bed, while she rummaged through her closet. Blossom was busy on her phone. She had a notepad and a pen, and she was writing some things down.

"Bubbles, what are you doing?" Buttercup asked.

"You'll see," she said, from inside the closet. "Ah, here it is."

She came out of the closet holding up a white silk dress with a flowing skirt, spaghetti straps accents with a lace pattern of flowers. Bubbles held it up for Buttercup to see.

"Well, what you think?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, hell no," Buttercup said, getting up of the bed.

"Oh, come on," Bubbles said. "It's perfect. Butch sees you in this, and he'll faint."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Buttercup said.

"Hey, girls," Blossom said, coming into the room. "It's all set."

"What's all set?" Buttercup asked.

"Not only do we have a cake, but the Mayor has agreed to perform the ceremony. Now, all we need is flowers and some music.

"Nothing pink, please," Buttercup said. "If I have to wear this dress, then I don't want anything else so girly."

"So you're doing to wear the dress?" Bubbles said excitedly. "Great, because I have some shoes to match."

Buttercup groaned. "I knew we should have just eloped."

"Don't you dare," Blossom said. She looked at Buttercup's hand and saw something missing.

"Hey, Buttercup, didn't he get you an engagement ring?"

"What?" Buttercup shouted out, then thought for a moment. "Well, he only asked me this morning, besides that's not really important."

"Of course, it's important," Blossom shouted. "Does he want to jinx this whole marriage?"

"Blossom, calm down," Buttercup said. "After everything that's happened the last few months nothing is going to jinx this wedding, only good stuff from now on."

"Well, okay. I'm going to make a few more phone calls."

"Alright," Buttercup said. "I'm going back downstairs. I don't want Dad getting into a fight with Butch."

Buttercup flew downstairs and back into the living room. She looked around to see the boys were gone. Her Dad was sitting in front of the television watching the news.

"Hey, Dad, where's Butch and the boys?" she asked, standing in front of his chair.

"Oh," he said. "He said he had an errand to run, and then he would be back."

"Tell the truth. You two didn't get into it, did you?"

"No, honey, we didn't," he said and got up out of his chair. "I wouldn't do that to you. I know how much you want this, so if you're happy I'll be happy, too."

"Thanks, Dad," Buttercup said and embraced him. "I'm going back up upstairs and see what the girls are up to. Would you call me the minute he gets back?"

"Sure, I will," he said as she flew back upstairs.

Blossom was still on the phone haggling over something to do with the wedding, while Bubbles was on her phone, making all the invites, all this fuss over a little wedding. It made her giggle the trouble her sisters were going through.

She went back into her bedroom and tried on the dress that Bubbles gave her. She looked in the mirror and examined her appearance.

"Not bad," she said. She decided to wear her jade necklace and matching earrings. She didn't like a whole lot of jewelry, but those pieces really did suit her. It was going to be her wedding day tomorrow, so she figured that it was alright to be a little girly.

Her pregnancy was not yet showing all that much, seeing that she was only at the end of her third month. She was just glad the morning sickness had passed.

Her sisters walked into her room and saw her in her dress. "Oh, Buttercup," Bubbles said. "You look so beautiful."

"I feel a little silly," Buttercup said.

"Nonsense," Blossom said. "You look great." She checked off the last thing on her list. "Okay, the flowers are handled, and I called the deli. They will be delivering Sandwiches, potato salad and refreshments. So, everything is set for noon tomorrow."

"Did you tell the florist no pink?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes, I told them only dark colors. We're lucky they agreed to do it on such short notice."

"And don't worry about pictures," Blossom added. "Mary's bringing her camera."

"Great," Buttercup said and went into her bathroom to change. When she came back out she hung the dress on the inside door of her closet and placed the shoes inside and closed the closet door.

Buttercup still looked worried, which made Blossom nervous. "Hey, what's wrong? You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, it's just that Butch and his brothers took off somewhere. I just wonder what he's up to."

"Who knows with those guys," Bubbles said and giggled. "I just can't believe you're getting married."

"Don't laugh," Buttercup said. "You two are next."

"Well, that Boomer _is _cute," Bubbles said with a sly look in her eye.

"Bubbles," Blossom scolded. "This is no time to be thinking with your hormones, besides it's not a good idea..."

"Oh, hush, Blossom," Bubbles said. "Don't be such a hypocrite. I saw the way you looked at Brick. Given half the chance you would probably jump his bones."

"Bubbles! I would not," Blossom shouted, offended by her sister's accusation.

"Would you two stop it?" Buttercup shouted. "I'm nervous enough." She sat down on her bed feeling a little dizzy.

"Hey, Buttercup," Blossom said coming over and sitting next to her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just a little dizzy," she said. "I didn't realize how late it was. I never had lunch."

"Don't worry," Bubbles said. "I'm on it." She raced out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. She took some leftovers out of the refrigerator and heated them up in the microwave. She came back upstairs with a large tray with three plates and some sodas. "Here we go."

All three sisters sat on the floor and eat lunch and talked about the days when they were young. They were having such a good time that they didn't realize someone had come into the room. Buttercup looked up, and when she realized who it was, she shot up from the floor.

"Butch, you're back," she said, walking over and giving him a big kiss.

Bubbles giggled, but Blossom just turned to her and took her hand. "Come on, Bubbles. I think they want to be alone."

Her sisters got up and left the room taking the soiled dishes and empty soda cans. Butch led her over to the bed and sat down with her.

"So, where did you take off to?" she asked.

"Just running a little errand," he said, and pulled a little black box out of his pocket. "I got something for you."

"What's this?" she asked, a little confused.

"Just a little something I picked up." She opened it and gasped. I was a simple gold ring with a small emerald stone. "It's an engagement ring."

"It's beautiful," she said and hugged him. "Just my color."

He took the ring out of the box and took her hand. He placed the ring on her finger. "Do you really like it?"

"I loved it," she said, and kissed him tenderly. "Everything's pretty much set for the wedding. I don't know how Blossom put it all together so fast."

"She's loves you," Butch said, putting his arm around her. "I know how she feels." He touched his hand to her face. "You know, I didn't really want to come here today, but I'm glad you talked me into it."

"Me, too," she said. She got up off the bed and went over to her dresser. She pulled a piece of clothing out of her top drawer. "I have something for you."

She came back over and sat down on the bed. She handed him a black T-shirt. "What's this?"

"It's yours," she said. "Don't you remember you lent it to me?"

"Oh, yeah, I forget," he said and gave it back to her. "It's yours, besides you look better in it than I do."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Hey, after tomorrow, everything that's mine is yours anyway."

"Everything?" she asked, looking down.

"Mmmmm..." he said and started kissing her neck. "You're still my bad little girl."

"Lucky for you," she said, wrapping her arms around him and feeling up his back. He had just lowered her onto the bed when they heard a knock at the door.

"Buttercup!" she could hear Blossom's voice.

"Damn!" Buttercup said and got up off the bed. She opened the door and Blossom stormed in. "Okay, Butch, time to leave."

"What?" Buttercup said, getting annoyed. "We were having a private moment."

"Well, it'll have to wait," Blossom insisted. "He's got to go."

"And why is that?" Buttercup said, with her hands on her hips.

"Because the groom isn't supposed to see the bride the night before the wedding," Blossom said.

"That's ridiculous," Buttercup said. "That's just a silly superstition."

"No, it's a rule," Blossom said. "Now, Butch, get out."

"But I want him to stay," Buttercup demanded.

Butch got up from the bed and came over to Buttercup. "Maybe she's right."

"You don't want to be with me tonight," Buttercup said, a hurt look on her face.

"Of course I do, baby," he said and kissed her forehead. "That's not it at all."

"Good," Buttercup said with a little ray of hope in her voice, "because I want you to stay." Blossom threw her a stern look. She groaned out of frustration.

"I guess a rule is a rule," he said disappointed.

"No!" she whined. She hugged him tight. "I'll miss you."

"Same here, but I'll call you," he said and kissed her. "See you tomorrow."

He took her hand and gave her one last kiss. He left the room as Buttercup slumped down on her bed. She hugged her pillow. Blossom came and sat down next to her.

"Go away, Blossom," Buttercup demanded.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who decided to get engaged one day and get married the next," she snapped back.

Buttercup sat up, still looking depressed. "I know, but I don't believe in all those stupid superstitions, especially after Butch gave me this." She held her hand up and flashed her engagement ring.

"Buttercup, that's so..." Blossom said, examining the ring. "It's green."

"That's because it's an emerald," Buttercup said. "And it's perfect."

"It's not traditional," Blossom said. "A diamond would have been better."

"Well, Butch and I are not traditional. Besides, I love it. It's the most beautiful ring ever made."

"If you like it, then it's great." Blossom smiled and hugged her sister. "At least he got you an engagement ring."

"It's not the ring. It's the fact that he gave it to me." She felt a little twinge in her stomach. She put her hand on it and felt it again. "What the hell?"

"Buttercup, what's wrong?" Blossom asked out of concern.

Then she started to smile. "I think I just felt the baby move."

"Really?" Blossom said. "Where?"

"Right here," Buttercup said, and placed Blossom's hand on her stomach. She felt the twinge again. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, that's amazing," Blossom said and laughed a little. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just feels weird," she said.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Bubbles asked coming through the door.

"The baby moved," Blossom said.

"Really?" Bubbles said, getting excited. "Can I feel?" She came over to Buttercup's bed. Buttercup took Bubbles' hand and as she felt the twinge again. "Wow! That's so cool. Buttercup, you're so lucky."

"Someday soon, we'll all have babies," Buttercup said. "Won't that be great?"

"Hey, not so fast," Blossom said. "I'm going to college first."

"Yeah, yeah, smart girl, only if Brick is going to the same school."

"What are you talking about?" Blossom shouted. "I have no..."

"Oh, please, I see the way you look at him," Buttercup said. "I can tell you want him, and who can blame you. He's kind of cute."

"Not as cute as Boomer," Bubbles said, giggling.

Buttercup laughed at both of her sisters. "Look at us. Going gaga over three guys we used to hate."

"Well, you're marrying one," Blossom said. "And having his baby."

"True," she said and rubbed her stomach. She started to yawn. "Hey, I'm getting tired, and tomorrow is a big day so..."

"Okay, we get it," Blossom said, and getting up off the bed. "Get some sleep."

Both her sisters left as Buttercup changed her clothes for bed. She decided to wear the T-shirt Butch gave her. She missed him so much and wearing it made her feel closer to him. She turned out her light and lay down in bed.

Then she heard her phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and smiled, seeing that it was Butch. "Hey," she said into the phone.

"Hey, yourself," he said. "So, what are you going right now?"

"I'm lying in bed," she said, trying to stay awake.

"I wish I were there," he said. "I could tuck you in."

"I wish you were here, too," she said, laughing into the phone.

"So what are you wearing?"

"Your T-shirt," she said in a quiet seductive voice.

"Oh, really, and what else?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"Now, I really wish I was there, so I could take it off."

She laughed again. "That's sounds like fun." She thought for a moment. "I want to tell you something. After you left I felt the baby moved."

"Really? Well, are you okay? Is it supposed to do that?"

"Calm down. I'm fine. Wait a few months, and then it'll start kicking."

"I can't wait," he said. "It's going to be you and me and our little baby."

"Not exactly," she said. "We'll have your brothers, my sisters and my dad."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

"I know it's going to take some getting used, but Dad is trying. Before long, he's going to love you like I do."

"I doubt that, Buttercup. Nobody loves me like you do." She laughed at that and started to yawn. "Hey, baby, you're tired."

"I guess so," she said.

"Well, you get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too," Buttercup said, and dosed off again. Butch hung up just as she had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning Buttercup was awakened by a knock. She rolled over in bed and staggered to her feet and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Bubbles' cheery face.

"Good morning," Bubbles said happily, while coming into the room. "Happy wedding day."

"What time is it?" Buttercup said groggily.

"Almost seven," she said. "So we only have five hours to get you ready."

Buttercup groaned and plopped down on her bed. "Go away and let me sleep."

"Buttercup, we have to get ready," Bubbles said. "Blossom is downstairs right now decorating the living room. The kids from school are helping, even Mitch."

"You invited him? Oh, no," Buttercup said, holding her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked.

"Butch hates Mitch," Buttercup said. "I just hope they don't get into a fight."

"Why would they? It's not like they know each other."

"Oh, yes they do," Buttercup said. "And after what happened last time... Damn, this is not good."

"Don't worry, Buttercup," Bubbles said, trying to console her sister. "Mitch promised to be on his best behavior."

"I hope so," she said, trying more to convince herself. At that moment her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Butch. She answered it quickly. "Hey," she said, her demeanor changed. She motioned for Bubbles to leave the room. Once she did, she continued the conversation. "So did you miss me last night?"

"What do you think?" he asked.

She sat down on her bed. "Think that's a yes," she said. "Look, um... Butch, I have something to tell you, and I don't want you to get mad."

"Don't tell me you changed your mind," he said. There was an urgency in his voice.

"No, no, nothing like that, it's just Bubbles invited someone I didn't want her to."

"Who?" he asked.

"Mitch Michelson," she said hesitantly. "Please, just take it easy. Okay."

"Buttercup, you know how I feel about him."

"I know, but he's here, and there's nothing I can do about. Please, just promise me you won't get into a fight with him."

"After what he tried to do you," Butch shouted. "No, I'm not promising anything."

"Butch, please, you just got out of the hospital two days ago, and I don't feel like spending my honeymoon in intensive care."

He was silent for a moment. "Okay, I promise. No fighting... as long as he keeps his hands off of you."

"Alright," she said. "I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

"After today nothing's ever going to keep me away from you again."

"I feel the same way," she said. "I love you."

"I love you more," he said. "Don't forget to get all prettied up for me."

"That's enough," she said. "Don't tease. This is the one and only time you're going to see me in a white dress."

"I can't wait," he said. "So how's that little baby of ours?"

"Fine," she said. "We're both fine." Buttercup heard a knock on the door.

"Buttercup, can I come in," Blossom called out.

"I got to go," she said. "I'll see you later. Bye." She ended the call and called out to Blossom. "Come on in."

Blossom came in and looked disapproving. "Buttercup, why aren't you getting ready?"

"I was on the phone," she said. "Butch called."

"Well, you're supposed to be getting ready for your wedding."

"Yes, mother," she teased and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

It never took her long, unlike her sisters. She was in there all of twenty minutes before she came out and found that she was again alone. She was glad of that. She had quickly blow dried her hair. She reached into her dresser drawer and pulled out a white strapless bra and matching panties. She didn't want to anything to clash with the white dress. After she put them on she looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she was already starting to show. She hadn't noticed it before.

She half smiled wondering what her baby would be like, especially when it was her age. First she imagined a boy who looked just like Butch. The thought would have made her cringe, but Butch had changed so much over the last year. He told her often it was because of her, but she didn't totally believe that. He changed because he wanted to. He had grown into the man that she loved, the man that she was going to married.

Then she pictured a little girl, with raven black hair and green eyes, just like hers. She wondered if her daughter would also have her temper. She laughed at that, and wondered what kind of adventures this kid would put her through.

She took the dress out of the closet and put it on. She looked in the mirror again and thought that it wasn't that bad. She slipped on the shoes and stared at herself. She didn't feel like herself, but she wondered what Butch would think.

Bubbles barged into her room at that moment. She was wearing a pale green slip dress with skinny straps with little white lace flowers sewn in. Bubbles gasped when she saw her sister.

"Oh, Buttercup, you look so beautiful," Bubbles said, her voice squeaky at the last word.

"Stop," Buttercup said. "I'm not doing this by choice. I'd rather wear a black dress."

"You can't do that," Bubbles said. "That's bad luck."

"No, it's not," Buttercup and started to brush out her hair.

"Here, let me help," Bubbles said and instructed Buttercup to sit down in her chair. There was a natural wave her hair had when she blow dried it, but Bubbles gave it a slight curl with the hot iron. She took Buttercup's green butterfly clips and pinned up the sides of her hair. "There, how's that."

Buttercup walked over to the mirror and smiled. "Thanks, Bubbles, it's looks great." She slipped on her shoes and started to put on her jewelry, which Bubbles helped with the clasp. She put on her earrings and looked in the mirror. "Mmmm... not bad."

"Bad?" Bubbles said with a shocked look on her face. "Buttercup, Butch is going to faint dead away when he sees you."

It was just a little after eleven in the morning. The wedding was only an hour away. Suddenly, Buttercup became nervous.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bubbles asked, seeing her sister's face go a little pale.

"Not about getting married," she said and sat down on the bed. "It's the whole mom thing. I'm scared."

Blossom had come in at that moment. She had obviously heard what Buttercup said. "You shouldn't worry about that. You're going to be a great mom."

"Thanks for saying so," Buttercup said. "I just wished I could believe it."

"You can," Blossom said and took her sister's hand. "I just wanted to apologize for giving you such a hard time about Butch."

"Wow!" Buttercup said, looking surprised. "This is a first. Blossom Utonium admitting she was wrong?"

"Don't look so surprised," Blossom said. "I never said I was perfect." All three shared a hardy laugh. "Okay, now, it's time for the traditional stuff. You know, something old, something new..."

"Oh, that crap," Buttercup said. "That's just plain silly to worry about that."

"No, no, no," Bubbles said, looking around to find things to fill the old tradition. "It's bad luck if we don't do it. Okay, something old."

"I got it," Blossom said. "I picked up with old grater belt at that antique store in town, when I went to pick up the cake."

She held it up and saw that it was mint green and white lace. "And what am I supposed to do with this."

"It goes up your leg," Bubbles giggled. "Then, at the reception the groom pulls it off with his teeth and throws it at the single guys."

"Sounds kinky," Buttercup joked. "Okay, if it's that important, I'll wear it." She sat down on the bed and took off her shoe and slipped it on. "Now, what?"

"Something new," Bubbles said.

"I got that," Buttercup said, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Okay," Blossom said. "Something borrowed."

"How about this bracelet," Bubbles said. "It will look great with your dress." She handed Buttercup a silver band with hearts chiseled in.

"And something blue," Bubbles said. "Oh, no, we don't have anything blue."

"Yes, we do," Blossom said and ran out of the room. She flew downstairs and found a bouquet sitting on the table next to the wedding cake.

"Hey, Blossom," she heard a masculine voice.

She looked up to Brick's red eyes staring at her. "Hi," she said, looking a little flustered. "Great you guys are here."

"Where's Buttercup?" Butch asked. "Maybe I'll go up and see her before..."

"Don't you dare," Blossom scolded, cutting him off. "That would ruin everything. You stay put, until she comes down those stairs."

"That's stupid," Butch said. "I don't believe in those superstitions and neither does Buttercup."

"I'm only going to say this one time, Butch Jojo. Don't go near those stairs, or you're dead."

"I think you better listen to her," Boomer said, teasingly.

Blossom flew back up the stairs and straight to Buttercup's room. "Okay, here's your something blue."

"Flowers?" Buttercup said. There were blue and deep purple blooms with a hint of green spray. "Well, at least there's no pink."

"What's wrong with pink?" Blossom said.

"Nothing," Buttercup said, looking in the mirror one last time. "When it's your wedding you can have all the pink you want."

"So, are we ready?" Bubbles asked.

"I think so," Buttercup said. She looked at the clock. It was just about noon.

"Well, the boys are here, and the guest are all seated. I just hope..." Just then a knock came to the door. They all just about jumped off their skin.

"Girls," their father called from behind the door. A sigh of relief came to Blossom, who was afraid it may have been Butch. "Are you ready?"

"Sure, Dad," Blossom said, going to the door and cracking it. "We'll be right down." She turned to her sisters. "Okay, girls, show time."

Blossom left the room first followed by Bubbles. Miss Keane was playing an electric keyboard. It was a nice classical piece. Blossom descended the stairs walking slowly. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Brick met her and took her hand and walked her down the makeshift isle where the mayor stood behind a little wood podium. Once they reached it Blossom stepped over to the bride's side and Brick stepped over the groom's side.

Next it was Bubbles turn. Boomer met her at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled slyly at her as she giggled quietly. They also walked down the aisle and took their positions.

Suddenly the music stopped. A good ten seconds went by then Miss Keane started to play the wedding march. Butch looked up, hoping to get a glimpse of Buttercup. Then like magic she suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs.

She descended the stairs slowly, looking over at him. He was mesmerized. To him, she was a vision, like something out of his dreams. He couldn't believe this was real. She finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, where her father took her hand. He led her down the aisle where she met Butch. He smiled at her as he took her hand.

The mayor had started the ceremony. "Dearly beloved," he started. "We are gathered here to today..."

He continued on, but Butch and Buttercup barely paid attention. They were too enthralled with each other, until it came to the I do's. They both snapped back to reality and concentrated on the ceremony. They stuck with the traditional vows and exchanged rings.

They became more excited as they were reaching their favorite part of the ceremony. The Mayor finally said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They looked deep into each other eyes and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered, but after about thirty seconds or so, they still weren't coming up for air.

"Okay, you two," Brick finally said. "Break it up."

Butch waved his brother away as he continued to kiss his wife. When they finally came up for air, he remained holding her, smiling and laughing.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you more," she said with a laugh.

Miss Keane started to play again, and Blossom made an announcement. "Okay, time for the bride and groom's first dance."

"Butch, dance?" Boomer teased. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Butch took Buttercup's hand and spun her around. His brothers' mouths dropped open. They didn't know their brother could be so light on his feet.

"Don't they look happy," Bubbles said, standing next to Boomer.

"Yeah, they do," he said. "Bubbles, would you like to dance?"

"Sure," she said, as he took her hand.

"So, both your brothers are dancing," Blossom commented to Brick.

"Looks like it," he said and just looked on as everyone else started to dance as well.

"Brick!" she scolded at him with her hand on her hips.

"Yeah, Blossom," he said, starting to tease her. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, barely looking at her.

"Of course, I want to dance," she said. "But if you don't want to..."

"Yes, I want to," he said, trying not the laugh. "Dance with me, Blossom." His voice took a soft tone.

"Sure," she said as he took her hand.

Butch looked into the eyes of his new bride. "Did I tell you how incredibly beautiful you look today?"

"I feel kind of silly," she said and she blushed just a little. It was very rare that she ever did that, but this was one of those times.

"I could get used to this," he said.

She looked shocked. "You better not," she said, "because I'm never wearing this dress again."

"Then I can't wait to take it off of you," he said, whispering in her ear. She laughed while throwing her arms around him.

The music stopped and Brick made and announcement. "Okay, everybody, I guess since I'm the oldest brother I have to make the toast. That's what Blossom says anyway."

Blossom nudged him playfully for teasing her. "To my brother and my new sister in-a-law, may you be happy for the rest of your lives."

"Alright, time for another tradition," Blossom said. "It's time for the bride to throw the bouquet."

"Oh, come on, that's ridiculous," Buttercup said.

"It's tradition," both her sisters said at the same time.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Buttercup was dragged off by Blossom.

"Okay, all the single ladies," Blossom called out. "It's time to throw the bouquet.

Many high-pitched squeals and giggles could be heard from excited female guests. The girls lined up, while Buttercup had her back to them. She threw the bouquet up in the air. It dropped right in the middle of the crowd of girls. One of the girls waved it up in the air. Buttercup turned around to see who had caught the mess of dead flowers.

"Shelley?" she shouted. "What are you doing here?" The two girls and approached each other and hugged.

"Bubbles invited me," she said. "Besides, do you think I would miss your wedding?"

"I guess not," Buttercup said, as they went into a quiet corner to talk.

"So, that's Butch," Shelley said with a wink. "Not bad. Didn't I tell you it would all work out?"

"Yes, you did," Buttercup said. "I wish I had taken that advice sooner."

"Oh, Buttercup, you look so happy," Shelley said and hugged her again.

Butch came towards them and took Buttercup's hand. "I wondered where you were taking my girl." He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, just a little girl talk," Buttercup said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, you better take care of her," Shelley said. "She's very special."

Shelley went back over to join her date. Buttercup recognized him as the guy she had been dating and wondered if she would be planning a wedding of her own soon.

Brick came up to the couple. "Okay, Butch, it's time."

"For what?" Butch had no idea what his brother was talking about.

"The garter belt, man," Brick said. He gave a wink like a dog in heat. "Hey, Blossom says we got to do it." He put an arm around his brother. "So we'll just have to make to sacrifice."

"We had better do it," Buttercup said, taking Butch's hand. "Blossom is libel to pop a blood vessel if we don't."

"Okay," he said as Buttercup led him towards Blossom who had a chair waiting.

"Alright, Buttercup, sit down here," Blossom said. "Okay, Butch, now you come down over here and get that garter belt." He gave her a strange look. "With your teeth," she added with a laugh.

All the guys started to cheer him on. "Go! Go! Go!" they all chanted. It continued until he reached up and grabbed the little lacy piece of fabric. He held it up, while everyone hooped, hollered and cheered. Buttercup rose from the chair looked intensely at Butch.

"Was that good for you, baby?" he whispered in her ear.

"You know it," she said and they shared a kiss.

"Okay, you two, break it up," Brick said. "You'll have plenty of time for that later."

"All the single guys!" Boomer called out. "Let's get ready."

Butch threw the garter and saw that his brother Brick caught it. Brick looked directly over at Blossom who went red in the face and looked away. Buttercup had never seen her sister act like that in front of any guy. She just wondered what her sister really felt.

"Okay, everyone, one more tradition," Bubbles said. "And you two are not getting out of this one."

"Bubbles, we've had enough tradition for one day," Buttercup said. She looked seductively at Butch. He could tell she wanted to leave.

"But you have to cut the cake," Bubbles said.

"Sure, Bubbles," Buttercup said. "I guess we have to." She was still looking over at Butch. He was staring at her as well.

They walked over to the cake table. There was a knife waiting. They both picked it up and cut into the cake. They both picked up a piece and fed each other. It was a chocolate peanut butter cake covered in green fondant with little lite green and chocolate colored flowers.

"Mmmmmm... that's good," Buttercup said laughing as she swallowed her cake. She still had a little frosting around her mouth.

"Not as good as this," Butch said, licking the excess frosting around her mouth and kissing her passionately in front of everyone. All the girls were all sighing at the scene, while the some of the guys looked away in disgust. "What do you say we blow this party?"

"I'm with you," Buttercup said. The party continued as they were looking for an opening to take off.

They were just about to sneak out when Mitch came up to them. Buttercup looked a little nervous. "Hey, Buttercup," Mitch said.

Butch didn't look happy seeing Mitch, but he did his best to keep his cool. "What do you want, Mitch?" Buttercup asked.

"I... ah... just wanted to say... congratulations," he said. He looked over at Butch with a little fear in his eye. "No hard feelings, Butch."

"No, man," he said, and reluctantly shook his hand. He held on protectively to Buttercup, until Mitch left them. They sneaked out the back door.

"Thanks," Buttercup said as they stepped into the night air. "I know that was hard."

"Yeah, it was," he said and kissed her softly. "I did it for you."

"You're sweet," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, let's get out of here."

"You got your bag?" he asked.

"I hid it in the brushes," she said ran across the lawn and grabbed it. She ran back over to him. "So, are we flying?"

"Not in that dress, you're not," Butch said. "I got a better idea." He led her over to his motorcycle.

"I like this ride," she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Wait until I get you home," he said. He grabbed her and held her close.

At that moment they heard someone approach. "Buttercup?" She looked up and saw her dad standing in front of them. "Sneaking out on your own party?"

"Sort of," she said. "Dad, um... I know..."

"It's okay, Buttercup," he said. "I know I wasn't thrilled about you getting married, but I see how happy you are and..."

Before he could finish she hugged him. "Thanks, Dad."

She stood next to Butch as her father looked over at her new husband. "Took care of my little girl," professor Utonium said. He was holding back tears.

"Don't worry, Professor," Butch said holding her hand. "I love her, and I promise I'll protect her."

"Bye, Dad," Buttercup said as they got on the motorcycle.

"Don't forget your helmet," her father said. She just rolled her eyes and put it on. Butch started up and machine and soon took off. Tears did roll down Professor Utonium's face as he watched his daughter ride off.

The couple soon arrived at Butch's place where he helped her off the Motorcycle. He picked her up bridal style and flew up to the entrance door. He kicked the door opened and walked inside.

Buttercup was giggling the entire time. "Was that necessary?" Butch pushed the door shut and locked it.

"It's tradition," he said. "We wouldn't want to go against tradition."

"No, we wouldn't," Buttercup said in a voice that was almost a whisper. Their lips met, and they continued kissing until they reached his bedroom.

He swung the door opened and gently placed her on the bed. He walked over to shut the door and quickly joined her on the bed.

"God, you look so beautiful," he said and started kissing her again. He reached her neck and she started to moan.

"I think you said that already today," she said and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Then I'll tell you again, and again, and again," he said, kissing her with every word. "God, I missed you last night."

"I missed you, too," she said.

She got off the bed for a moment and pulled down the straps to her dress. It easily fell to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. She crawled back over to him, smiling and started to kiss him again. She was still wearing her jade necklace and earrings. Butch reached over and unclasped it.

She took the necklace and placed it on the nightstand and pulled off her earrings. She laid back on the bed as he hovered over her. He kissed her passionately, leaving her a little breathless.

He took off his dress shirt and slipped off his pants. She pulled him down with her, feeling the warmth of his body heat.

He reached behind and unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He massaged his breasts softly, sending soft moans from her. He rolled his tongue around her nipples one at a time as her eyes rolled back in her head. She started to kiss his neck and seductively attacked his ear. It ignited something in him and he grabbed onto her panties and pulled them down.

"Oh, god, baby, you're so good," he whispered in her ear. She giggled in his ear as he placed his finger inside her. He felt how wet she was. "You are ready for me."

"Are you ready for me?" She reached her hand down and slipped down his boxer shorts. She felt how hard his was. "I guess so."

He kicked off his shorts and gave her one last kiss before entering her. She gasped at first and then moaned softly.

As he began to thrust inside her, her moans became louder. She thrust back at him and heard his grunts of pleasure. He looked intensely into her eyes as she started to climax. She held onto him tight as he released himself inside her.

He lay down next to her and held her tight. She sighed softly. "Wow! I still can't believe it," she said almost in a whisper.

"What's that?" he asked her, kissing her forehead.

"That we're married and together, and..."

"And what?" She breathed in touching her stomach. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Did you feel that?" she asked. She looked up at him. "The baby moved again." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Right there."

He smiled and looked astonished. "That's amazing," he said and looked into her eyes. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No, it doesn't hurt," she said. "Actually it feels pretty good."

"I can't wait until the baby gets here," he said.

"I can," she said. "I want to enjoy every minute of this pregnancy. Besides, once the baby' born, we won't be able to do this anytime we want."

"Then we better enjoy it now," he said, and leaned over and kissed her again.

* * *

Miles away at Townsville city jail Him was locked up in a special cell made by Professor Utonium. It was tested to be fool proof against escape. The jailhouse guards took pleasure in taunting him over his incarceration.

"Hey, demon," one of the guards said. "I got some news about one of your boys." He held up the newspaper. The headline read, _Power Puff Girl, Buttercup Utonium gets married today to Rowdy Ruff, Butch Jojo._

Him went into a rage. "Seems your boys don't need you anymore," the other guard said. His rage continued and a strange red glow came to his cell. The guards looked on in horror as there was a big explosion. Before they knew it Him was standing over them. It would be the last thing they ever saw.

Him disappeared into oblivion as two police officers looked on.

"Hey, Johnny, what happened?" one of the policeman asked, looking on in horror.

"It's Him." Johnny said. He looked down to see the two dead guards. "We're so screwed."

**I know, I know. Shame on me for the cliffhanger. Oh, well, I couldn't have everything go smoothly from now on. The next chapter is coming soon. Remember to review.**


	12. Chapter 12: An Enemy Returns

**Chapter 12: An Enemy Returns**

The next morning Buttercup woke up early. Next to her, she found Butch sleeping soundly. He looked so sweet, like a like a little baby. She looked over at her ring, and then it hit her. The wedding wasn't just a dream. It really happened. She was content for the first time in her life, and it felt good.

She cuddled close to him and fell back asleep. Just as she drifted off the phone rang. She remained asleep, while Butch awoke and picked up the phone. He slid out of bed, putting on a pair of shorts while he answered it. It was his brother on the other end.

"Hey, Brick, what's going on?" he said just above a whisper. He didn't want to wake up Buttercup. He left the room and closed the door.

"Turn on the news, and you'll see," Brick said through the phone.

He walked into the living room and turned the television on low. He flipped onto the news. A news reporter started with a special report.

_Late night, famed crime boss only known as Him escaped from jail last night, killing two jailhouse guards in the process. Officers Johnny Rinaldi and Philip Coen were the first to enter the scene. When questioned they just reported that Him simply disappeared. The city is in a panic at this recent development and fear for the Mayor's life._

Butch became white as a ghost seeing the news report. "Butch?" he brother called through the phone. "Hey, man, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," he said. "What are we gonna do?"

"Nothing for now," Brick said. "Unless Him wants us to find him we won't."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Butch said. "What if he...?"

"Hey, don't think that way," Brick said. "I'm worried about the girls too, but they can handle themselves."

"But Buttercup's pregnant," Butch said. "If anything happens to her or the baby..."

"Nothing's going to happen, Butch. We'll make sure of that."

"I wish I could believe that," Butch said. At that moment Buttercup came out into the living room. She was in her dark green silk robe that only went to just above her knee. "Brick, I gotta go." He ended the call and looked over at Buttercup. "I thought you were sleeping."

She came up to him. "I was, but I woke up and you were gone."

"The phone rang, and I didn't want to wake you." She kissed him sweetly as he led her over to the couch. "So, are you hungry?"

"Starving," she said. "Are you going to make me breakfast?"

"How about we order in?"

"Sounds great," she said as he picked up his phone and dialed the chuck wagon. They were the only place in town that would deliver. "And don't forget the chocolate strudel."

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. She shook her head in the negative. He ordered it anyway and rolled his eyes at her.

"It's for the baby." He just laughed. "Is that so funny?" She slapped him playfully.

Then he pinned her to the couch as she giggled. She squirmed a little underneath his weight, laughing the whole time. "Now, you're my prisoner," he said. He held her hands down and started to kiss her. "Any objections?"

She just sighed softly, as he continued. "Just one," she said.

"Just one?" he questioned. "Well, what is it?"

"I'm hungry," she said and laughed at him.

"So am I," he said seductively. "But if my baby needs to eat first, then I guess I can wait."

At that moment they heard the chime signifying someone was at the door. "Great. That must be that food."

She attempted to get off the couch and go for the door. "No way, baby," he said. "You're not going out there dressed like that."

He quickly put a shirt on and his green sweat pants and flew down to the sidewalk to see the delivery boy.

Buttercup noticed that remote control and clicked on the television. The news was still playing. She was about to change it when I special news bulletin came up.

"Him escaped," she said out loud. "Oh, my god, I wonder if Butch knows."

She got up from the couch and paced around the room. When Butch came back up, she tried to pretend everything was alright.

"Good news," Butch said, putting the Styrofoam food trays down on the coffee table. "They remembered your strudel."

"Great," she said, looking preoccupied. She sat back down on the couch. She rubbed her stomach lightly.

"Buttercup, are you alright?"

She looked up, snapping back to reality. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Let's eat."

"Wait," he said and sat down next to her. "Something's wrong. Tell me."

"I... ah... turned on the TV and saw the news. There was a special news bulletin."

"Oh, god, you know," he said.

"You knew about Him escaping, and you didn't tell me!" she shouted.

"I didn't want to upset you," he said. "I was going to tell you... eventually."

"Here I was trying to figure out a way to tell you," she said. She got up and paced around the room. "We have to do something. What if he comes after you again? He'll kill you. I know he will. I'm not going to stand around and watch you die." She was hysterical now.

"Buttercup, stop," Butch said, grabbing hold of her. "You need to calm down."

"I can't, not as long as he's out there," she said. "There's got to be a way to flush him out. The girls would know be by now. I think I'll give them a call." She felt suddenly dizzy and grabbed onto the arm of the couch.

"Buttercup," Butch called out and caught her before she could fall. "Hey, I want you to sit down and eat something."

"I'm fine," she said as she sat down on the couch. "It's just a little dizzy spell."

"Is that normal?" Butch asked her, while rubbing her back.

"Only when I don't eat," she said, but after hearing the news on Him she wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Then that does it," he said. "You're going to eat every bit of this food, even if I have to force feed you myself."

"You wouldn't dare," she said, glaring at him. His look remained serious. "Okay, I'll eat, but I won't like it."

* * *

Back at the Utonium house Brick had just made the announcement about Him's escape. Boomer and Bubbles were in shock, but Blossom didn't seem one bit surprised.

"I expected this," she said. "I knew Him wouldn't stay locked up for long."

"I agree," Brick said. "But this means that Butch could be in danger... and Buttercup and the baby. If he knows about them, he may know about the baby."

"How's that?" Blossom said. "This little tidbit wasn't in the paper."

"You can't keep anything from Him for very long. He always finds out. We know him a lot better than you girls do. We know how his mind works. He's out, and plotting revenge. I just know it. That means we're all in danger."

"So, what do we do?" Bubbles asked.

"We wait," Brick said. "If Him doesn't want to be found then there's no way to track him. So we wait and be cautious. That's means none of us goes anywhere alone."

"Well, that's fine with me," Blossom said. "Are you volunteering to be my protector?"

"Well, um..." Brick started to stutter, feeling all sweaty, until he heard his brother laughing at him. Brick threw him a nasty look and Boomer suddenly stopped laughing.

"Truth is, we need to protect each other," Brick said. He sat on the couch with the rest of the group. Boomer turned on a movie, hoping to get their minds off of things.

* * *

Some far place off Him remained hidden in his secret realm. "Those boys will regret ever turning on me. He looked into the watching pool and sent out a command. "Show me Butch!" he demanded.

At that moment he saw a scene. Butch was sitting in the living room of Mojo's place. Buttercup was next to him. He was holding her tenderly gently rubbing her stomach.

"Well, well, well," he said in his high pitched voice. "This is quite a revelation. My boy is going to be a father. Hmmmm..." His demeanor changed to a more sinister one. "Sorry, Butch, but that baby will be mine, along with Buttercup."

He laughed sadistically. "See you soon," he grunted.

"Hey," Butch said, as Buttercup rested her head on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm just worried, is all."

"Don't be," he said. "I promise I'll take care of everything. I'm the one who betrayed Him. You didn't have anything to do with it."

"I'm not going to let you face him alone." She looked into his eyes. "Did you know he would retaliate?"

"Yeah, I knew," Butch said. "No one betrays Him and lives."

"Then why? Why did you do it? It couldn't have been the threat of prison. So why?"

"For you," he said. He gently stroked her hair. "Everything I do is for you. I wanted to be someone you would be proud to be seen with. I just wanted to be with you, not sneaking around, but really be with you."

"You didn't have to risk yourself for me. I was always proud to be with you, and if something happened to you..." A tear came to her eye. "Hey, I may be a tough girl, but I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

"That's not going to happen," he said. "We're going to have the rest of our lives to be together, until we're old and gray and can't even fly anymore. We'll have a ton of kids and grandkids and great-grandkids. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Sounds great," she said and kissed him. "So don't you think of leaving me."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, and lowered her onto the couch. "I love you, baby."

"Then show me," she said. She put her hands around his neck as he kissed her passionately.

* * *

Later that evening Bubbles was in the kitchen making dinner, since the boys had been staying over for the last few days, she thought it would be nice to make something special. She didn't notice that Boomer had come in, because she was singing sweetly.

"Nice tune," he said. She gasped, and then blushed as she realized he had been listening to her. "I didn't mean to scare you. It was just a beautiful tune."

"I always sing when I cook," she said as she flipped the steaks."

Boomer took a whiff. "Smells good," Boomer said. "I usually do the cooking at home."

"Same here," Bubbles said, while stirring the mashed potatoes. "The girls hate cooking, but I love it."

"So, can I help with anything? I'm not used to having so much free time before dinner."

"Okay," she said, walking towards him. "You could set the table. The plates are in that cupboard over there." She pointed to the one on the far left. She went back to the stove and added a few more seasonings to her mushroom sauce.

"So, what's for dessert?" Boomer asked.

"Leftover wedding cake," Bubbles and giggled.

"Why did I even ask?" he said, putting the plates out on the table. "So, where's your dad tonight?"

"Oh, just giving a lecture at the college, plus he's taking a trip to Cityville for some conference. So it's just the four of us tonight. "

"That's too bad," Boomer said. "I would have it to have been just the two of us."

That made Bubbles blush badly, but he was just as embarrassed having said it.

"Hey, you two," Blossom said coming into the kitchen. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing," Bubbles said, looking a little guilty. "Nothing at all, just getting dinner ready is all."

She took the last two steaks out of the skillet and put them on the platter. She set the platter on the table right next her flowered centerpiece.

"Nothing?" Blossom said, accusingly. "Okay?"

"We're just about ready," Boomer said, but he was looking over at Bubbles when he said it.

Brick entered the kitchen and turned on the radio. It was the all-news station and Boomer groaned. "Hey, Brick, if you're going to turn on the radio, some music, please."

"We need to check the news just in case," Brick said. "Him's out there."

"Like listening to the news is going to help," Boomer said sarcastically. "Like some big explosion wouldn't be a tip off."

"Boys, stop arguing," Blossom said. "Checking the news is a good idea. Plus, if something bad is going down then the Mayor or Miss Bellum will call on the hotline."

"Unless Him wastes them before they get the chance," Brick said as he sat down in his chair.

"Brick, don't say that!" Bubbles shouted. "That's not even funny!"

"Hey, everybody, just calm down," Blossom demanded. "Brick, apologize."

"What?" he shouted. "For stating a truth? No way."

"Apologize, now," Blossom demanded.

"Damn," Brick said. "And I thought Buttercup was the one with the temper."

"You want to find out?" Blossom said, her pink eyes glowing darker than he ever had seen before.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Brick said sarcastically, looking at Bubbles. She didn't say anything, because it looked like she was about to cry. Brick realized how hurt she was and softened his voice. "I'm sorry."

She half smiled and said sweetly, "I hope everyone's hungry."

Dinner was quiet, since everyone knew how much Brick wanted to listen to the news. Most of it was pretty boring according to his taste. The weather, sports news and the latest Hollywood gossip. Then I special report started.

_This just in,_ the radio news reporter announced._ A strange crater opened up in downtown Townsville right in front of city hall. _

At that moment the hotline phone started to ring. Blossom flew into the living room to answer. She didn't need to know what the emergency was. "Yes, Mayor?" she said into the phone.

"No, Blossom, it's Miss Bellum. We need you at City Hall right away."

"I know," Blossom said. "We heard on the radio. We'll be right there." Blossom flew back into kitchen and saw the Bubbles and the boys were already up from their seats. "Let's go."

"Right, Blossom," Bubbles said and flew to the front door. Boomer followed her.

"Are you ready for this?" Blossom said to Brick.

"Fighting next to you?" Brick said. "Sounds great, so what are we waiting for?"

The both flew swiftly to the door where Bubbles and Boomer were eagerly awaiting.

* * *

Buttercup and Butch had just eaten dinner and were about to settle in for a nice quiet evening together. Buttercup hit the remote looking for a good movie.

"Come on," Butch said, trying to take the remote away from her. "Forget TV, let's make our own entertainment."

"No, I want to see if there's something on." She played keep away with the remote as she channel surfed, but he wrestled her onto the floor and pinned her down, but not before the remote got tossed cross the room.

"There," he said, pinning her arms down to the floor. "Now, you can't get away."

"So, what are you going to do with me?" she asked, giggling.

"This," he said and leaned down to kiss her. "So, do you surrender?"

"What do you think?" He slowly let go of her arms as she wrapped them around his neck. The television was still on when a special bulletin popped up.

_This Kelvin Federman with a special report. A strange crater has formed in front of city hall where a lava pit has started to form. Citizens are cautioned to stay clear of the scene, according to the Mayor's assistant The Power Puff Girls have been called to the scene._

Both Buttercup and Butch looked up to the footage on the scene. "It's Him," Butch said, getting up and walking over to the television.

Buttercup got up off the floor and walked over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

He looked over to see the concerned look on her face. "We are not going to do anything. You're staying here. I'll handle this."

"Like hell," she said. "I'm not going to let you go out there alone."

"Would you just stop arguing with me, and do as I say?"

"What?" she said. He saw how pissed she was getting. "Don't you ever tell me what to do? Just because we're married doesn't mean you get to rule over me like some cave man."

"Buttercup, I didn't mean it like that, but you're pregnant. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"And what about you?" she fired back at him. "I'm not going to stand by, and watch you get yourself killed."

"I'll be fine," he said. "Just stay here and rest. Please."

"Alright," she said. He took off for the door and flew away. Buttercup just stood there for a moment. "Like hell, I'll stay here."

She put on her boots and jacket and took to the skies. She took a detour so Butch wouldn't see her until it was too late.

Out in front of city hall the Mayor and Miss Bellum stood out on the steps and looking for any signs of the girls. Sure enough they came flying towards them.

Blossom was the first to approach with Brick at her side. "Oh, Blossom, thank goodness you're here."

"Don't worry, Mayor," Blossom said. "We'll take care of everything."

Blossom approached the crater seeing the lava bubbling up within it. Brick flew up to her. "Blossom, not so close."

"We have to investigate," she said.

"Yeah, that's true," Brick said. "But I think this is just a calling card."

"A way to get our attention?" Blossom wondered. Suddenly the lava shot towards them. "Look out!" she shouted, flinging Brick out of the way. The lava came straight towards her, but she used her ice breath and stopped the stream of lava dead in its tracts.

"Blossom!" Brick shouted as she sucked in her breath trying to freeze the opening as the lava boiled up. It was too much and drained her energy just as she sealed it up. She lost consciousness, Brick flew towards her and caught her before she hit the ground.

He knelt onto the ground holding her. Bubbles quickly flew towards her and became hysterical when she saw her unconscious sister.

"Blossom, wake up," Bubbles cried. "Please, don't be dead."

Bubbles patted her face lightly, and Blossom started to come to. "Wha... What happened?"

"You're working too hard," Brick said, still holding her. At that moment they all heard a sinister high-pitched laugh.

Boomer and Bubbles both looked up to see their enemy. He was surrounded by four tiny demons who flew towards them at lightning speed. One hit Bubbles slamming her into a nearby building. Another got Boomer, lifting him into the air and dropping him onto the road, leaving a crater of rubble in his path.

The other two came towards Brick and Blossom, but they were ready using their laser eye beams to immobilize the demons. The other two doubled their attack and one hitting Brick in the back as he covered Blossom's body so she wouldn't get hurt. He cried out in pain, but then he looked up and saw the tiny demon's explode right before his eyes.

"Brick, man, are you okay?" Brick heard a familiar voice. It was his brother, Butch.

Brick tried to rise to his feet but stumbled onto the ground. "Brick," Blossom called out.

He sat up, still in pain, but happy to see that Blossom was alright. "Hey, Bloss," he said.

"Hey, yourself," she said, and grabbed hold of him and embraced him.

"It's just so sweet," an annoying high pitched voice came, the being that it belonged to hovered over them.

"Him," Butch said angrily. "Leave them alone. I'm the one you want, so why don't you just come and get me."

"No!" Butch heard a voice from the distance. He looked over to see that it was Buttercup. "Don't you dare!" She looked straight at Him.

"Buttercup, what are you doing here?" Butch shouted. "I told you to stay home."

"Well, Butch, I never do what I'm told," she said. She turned her attention to Him.

Him only laughed at her. "Why, Buttercup, so nice of you to come. We have so much to catch up on."

"Stay away from her, Him," Butch yelled. "Take me if you want, but leave her alone."

Him started to laugh at him again. "Dear, boy, I don't want you." His high pitched voice changed to a deeper tone. "I want it." He pointed straight at Buttercup. His voice changed again to a high sweet tone. "Someone has to protect our baby."

Buttercup's face turned white as she felt something stir within her. So, he wanted her baby. Well, that wasn't going to happen. She would die first.

"You will never get my baby!" she shouted. The stirring continued and she felt a surge of power flow through her.

Her sisters and the boys looked up to see I white blinding light radiate from her as she flew straight towards Him. Before she could reach him he shattered into a million pieces. The pieces that was once Him dissolved and disappeared into the ground.

The white light surrounded the crater, sealing it and healing the ground. The sidewalk returned to normal like nothing ever happened. Buttercup turned to see her injured family and the white light glowed from her surrounded the area healing her sisters as well as Brick and Boomer. Buttercup landed softly on the ground as Butch ran towards her.

"Baby, are you alright?" he asked, putting his hands on her face. She looked a little disoriented and didn't answer him. "Buttercup?"

She snapped back to reality. "What? What happened?"

"You tell me," he said, and put his arms around her.

Her sisters and the boys came towards her. Bubbles was the first to embrace her, than Blossom. "How did you do that?" Blossom asked her.

"I didn't," Buttercup said.

"Then, how?" Bubbles asked.

"I think it was the baby," Buttercup said. She felt her stomach. The power surge had dissipated as she felt the baby settling down inside her.

"Wait a minute," Butch said. "I couldn't be. It _was _you."

"I wasn't doing it, I swear," she said.

The Major came over, along with Miss Bellum. "Girls, I can't thank you enough," he said. "And you boys, too. I'll never be able to repay you for what you've done."

"Thanks to all of you," Miss Bellum said. "But is Him really gone?"

"Who can tell?" Brick said. "He's not exactly human. Maybe."

"I would say so," Boomer said.

"We're not going to worry about that now," Butch said. He put an arm around Buttercup.

"You boys really have shown me and this whole city how wrong we were about you. You are good, you proved that once again, so if there's anything I can ever do for you, just ask."

"Right now," Brick said. "I think we could all use a little peace and quiet."

The six flew off back to Mojo's old place. Buttercup was feeling a little wiped out by the time they got back. She sat on the couch starting to drift off as Brick and Butch were trying to figure out what happened.

"How could it have been the baby?" Brick asked. "It's not even born yet."

"Well, Buttercup says it wasn't her, so why would she lie." Butch took a drink.

"If it was the baby, no wonder Him wanted it," Brick said. "If it's powerful enough to kill Him while it's still in the womb, then..."

"Would you all shut up?" Buttercup shouted and got up and stomped off to the bedroom.

Butch followed her and found her sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. "Hey," he said softly. "We didn't mean to upset you."

He sat on the bed next to her. "You didn't," she said, talking his hand. "I'm just tired and stressed out."

"Then why don't you get some sleep," he said.

"Only if you join me," she said and reached over and kissed him. "I sleep better when you're next to me."

"Okay," he said. "Let me just get rid everybody. Then we can have the place to ourselves."

"You're going to kick out your own brothers."

"Hey, they can stay at your place, or your old place. Besides, I think they would rather stay with your sisters then here with us."

"Well, only if they act like gentlemen," she said.

"They wouldn't do anything I wouldn't do," he said, looking devilishly at her.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she said.

"Hey, they spent the last two nights there," he said.

"Yeah, but my dad was there. He's out of town right now," she said. "But it would be nice to be alone."

"Good," he said. "I'll go get rid of them."

Buttercup looked into her overnight bag. She reached in and took out an emerald green silk nightie and slipped it on. She crawled into bed and settled in. She was determined to stay awake until Butch came back in, but she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

In the living room Butch confronted the small crowd. "Hey, is Buttercup okay?" Blossom asked.

"She's fine," Butch said. "She's just stressed out by this whole thing."

"We understand," Bubbles said. "Just tell her we'll see her tomorrow."

"Alright, and um... guys, do you think it would be alright if you stay with the girls tonight."

"Oh, sure," Brick said, "if it's okay with them."

"It's fine," Blossom said, "if you guys don't mind camping out in the living room again."

"That would be great," Brick said. "What do you think, Boomer?"

"Sounds like fun," he said, eying Bubbles the entire time.

Butch was relieved that they agreed. He still wanted some time alone with Buttercup, especially after what happened that night. After his brothers left with the girls he went back into the bedroom to see Buttercup had fallen asleep.

"Oh, baby," he said, sliding in the bed next to her. She didn't stir.

He kissed her forehead and turned out the light and lay down next to her. She must have known he was there because she snuggled up next to him and sighed softly. He put the covers over her and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**So ends another chapter. This one was a hard one to write. I mostly winged it. So how did you like it? Please, remember to review, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I really appreciate the support. See you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: Never Kiss And Tell

**Chapter Thirteen: Never Kiss and Tell**

Blossom and Bubbles arrived home with the boys in tow. They entered the house, and after their near miss everyone was pretty exhausted. The girls relaxed on the couch, while the boys went into the kitchen for some snacks.

Bubbles turned on the television, looking for something to watch. There was an old romantic a movie on the classics channel, and she settled in as the boys returned.

"So, what are we watching?" Brick asked.

"What's this movie called again?" Blossom said, directing the question to Bubbles.

"An Affair To Remember," Bubbles said as Boomer sat next to her with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Here," Boomer said. "I brought you some soda."

"Thanks, Boomer," Bubbles said, as he opened the soda can for her. She just giggled and took it from him. "Hey, I wonder what Butch and Buttercup are doing right now?"

"I don't want to know," Blossom said and sat on the floor and opened the chip dip. "Yum. I love ranch."

"Me, too," Brick said and dripped a chip.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us," Blossom scolded.

"Quiet, down," Bubbles said. "I'm trying to hear the movie."

Boomer put an arm around her and she snuggled closer to him. Blossom laid down on her stomach on the throw rug that lay in the carpet. Brick was next to her, but he wasn't watching the movie. The lights were off, so their siblings couldn't see what they were doing.

Brick quickly leaned over and kissed her, before she had a chance to protest. It took her by surprised and she got up and walked into the kitchen. He followed her and saw that she washing her hands in the sink.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Blossom refused to look at him, as she splashed water on her face. "No, it's just my hands are all greasy."

"Oh, really," he said and walked up to her, and turned her around. He smiled when he saw how red her face was. "Blossom, you're blushing."

"I, ah... I," she said, stuttering badly. "You just caught me off guard. That's all."

"Then you didn't want me to kiss," he said.

"No, it's not that. I just..."

He stopped her ramblings by kissing her again. This time he gave her a more passionate kiss that she returned. They opened their mouths as their tongues danced around each other. He wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless. "Wow!" was all Blossom managed to get out.

"Yeah," he said, eager to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"We can't do this here," she said, trying to back away from him, but he pulled her closer to him.

"Why not?" he asked. He crashed his lips down on hers again, but she pulled away from him.

"Look, my sister and your brother are in the next room. What if they catch us?"

"So what?" he said and backed her up against the sink. "One kiss wasn't enough."

"Don't you mean three," she said.

"That first one doesn't count," he said. "And that last one we never finished."

"So, let's try it again," she said. This time she was the one to initiate it. That excited him and he lifted her up off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he made his way down to her neck. She started panting at his touch. "We have to stop," she said between pants.

"Why?" he said and continued to kiss her.

"This isn't the right place," she said. He stopped for a moment put his hands on either side of her face.

"Then where?" he asked. He ran his hands through her hair.

"My room," she said, "after Bubbles and Boomer go to sleep." He looked intrigued. "After the movie I'll tell Bubbles I'm tired, and I'll go up to my room. Bubbles will go to bed soon after. So when Boomer goes to sleep, you come up. Okay?"

"Sounds sneaky," Brick said. "I like it."

"I can be sneaky, too," she said and kissed him again.

In the living room Boomer and Bubbles sat on the couch together. He was running his fingers up and down her arm. She breathed in deep and turned to face him.

"What are you doing?" Bubbles asked.

"Trying to get your attention," he said.

"Why...?" she started to say, but he cut her off as he placed his lips on hers. She moaned softly and opened her mouth. He ran his hands up and down her back, making her moan louder.

She broke off the kiss and stared at him confused. "Why did you do that?"

"You know why," Boomer said and lowered her down to the other side of the couch. His hands found their way up her top and made his way to her breasts. She gasped and looked surprised.

He looked deep in her eyes. "Don't you like that?"

"Yes, I do, but..." she stopped when he kissed her again. She pushed him off her and sat up. "We can't do this here, not with Blossom and Brick in the other room."

"How about we go upstairs, then?" Boomer said, trying to kiss her again, but she stopped him. "Not now, they'll know."

"Who cares if they do," Boomer said. "Ever since we were kids I've been waiting for the chance to be with you. We can now, unless you don't feel the same."

"I do, Boomer, but not with my sister knowing." Bubbles thought for a moment. "Let's wait until they go to sleep. Blossom always goes to bed early, and then you can sneak up to my room when Brick falls asleep."

"Sounds like a plan," he said and gave her a quick kiss. Just then he saw Brick and Blossom enter the room again.

They all sat through the movie, none of them really paying attention. Once it was over Bubbles started to yawn, as did Blossom.

"Man, I'm tired," Blossom said. "I think I'll go to bed."

"Yeah, me too," Bubbles said, getting up off the couch. She looked over at Boomer. "Good night." She blew him a kiss and flew upstairs.

"Good night, Brick," Blossom said and followed her sister.

Downstairs Brick settled into his sleeping bag, waiting for his brother to fall asleep, but he fell asleep himself. Boomer checked to make sure that Brick was really asleep.

"Out like a light," Boomer said with a laugh. "He quietly flew up to Bubbles' room. He knocked quietly on the door. "Bubbles, are you awake?"

He saw that the door was cracked and pushed it open. Bubbles was laying on the bed propped up on her arm. Her left leg gliding softly on the bed.

"Hi, handsome," she said, starting to sit up. Boomer closed the door, locked it and came towards her. He had a hungry look in his eye that put a smile on her face.

He sat down on the bed next to her and ran his fingers through her hair. She had it down and brushed out. In the dim light of her bedroom her blue eyes sparkled, igniting his animal lust. He went right for her lips, sending a sweet moan out of her. He lowered her down to the bed and worked his way down to her neck. She gasped as he reached a spot on her neck.

She quickly pulled off his blue tie dyed t-shirt, revealed is slightly muscular chest. She flipped him over onto his back and straddled him. She lifted up her baby blue nightgown and pulled it off. He realized she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Don't you wear panties to bed?" he asked.

"Not tonight," she said, and leaned down and kissed him. "Less to take off."

He moaned deeply as she made her way down to his chest. She ran her tongue around his left nipple as he ran his hands up and down her back. She ran her tongue to his finely chiseled stomach until she reached his jeans. She unzipped them and started to slip them off.

She smiled seductively at him as she pulled down his boxer shorts.

"See something you like?" As if he needed to ask.

She didn't say a word as she put his penis in her mouth. She rolled her tongue around the tip making his shutter. She felt him getting rock hard and she made her way back up to his lips.

She could feel his penis barely grazing her mound as she kissed him savagely. He flipped her over onto her back. She was breathing heavily as he hovered over her.

"God, I want you so bad," he said, wiping the sweat already forming on her forehead.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked.

"That's all I needed to hear," he said. He slipped his swollen membrane inside of her, sending gasps out of her. She started to spasm, as she cried out from pleasure.

"Oh, yes," she yelled out panting hard.

He thrust deep inside her, as a high pitched yelp came from her. She thrust at him with a sly smile on her face. He grunted loudly. She laughed at that, feeling the satisfaction that she was able to do that to him.

"Damn, you're good," he said, between his grunts. She held onto him tight and wrapped her legs around him, forcing him to go deeper.

"You're not too bad yourself," she said, panting hard. She sucked in her breath and released a high-pitched squeal as he released inside of her.

"Oh, god," he said crashing down on her. He kissed her gently. "I love you, Bubbles."

"I knew that," Bubbles whispered into his ear. "I love you, too."

He lay down next to her, gently caressing her face. Then a horrifying thought came to his mind. "Oh, god, I can't believe I forgot."

"What's that?" she asked and kissed him softly.

"Protection," he said, looking horrified.

"Don't worry," she said, laughing at him "I'm on the pill."

He looked somewhat relieved as he held her in his arms. "Can I sleep here with you?"

"Do you really think I'd let you go anywhere?"

He kissed again as she pulled the covers over them.

* * *

Downstairs Brick awoke abruptly to see his brother was gone. "Hmmm... I wonder," he said. He got up and flew upstairs. He stopped when he reached Bubble's room. He listened by the door only to hear strange noises coming from within.

"That little devil," Brick said. "I wonder if he planned this?" Brick shook his head and walked down the hall to Blossom's room. He knocked lightly.

"Who is it?" he heard Blossom's voice from the other side.

"It's me," Brick said. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No," she said and opened the door a crack.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," she said. She opened the door reluctantly. He saw she was in her pink silk robe that went down to her ankles. She had her arms crossed, and she looked very nervous.

"You look beautiful," he said, brushing his hand across her face and kissed her. She pulled away slightly and looked away from him. "You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"No, I'm... ah... just a little nervous," she said, looking up at him. "I never... ah... I never done this before."

"Never?" he questioned.

"No," she said and sat down on her bed. He sat down next to her. "I guess I'm a little scared."

"That's okay, but if you don't want to..."

"No, I do. I just don't want to get pregnant, not now anyway."

"Don't worry about that. I got protection." She looked relieved, and he leaned in and kissed her. She still looked a little bashful as he reached down and unfastened the belt on her robe. She started to shake through her nervousness. He put his hand on her chin, and kissed her tenderly.

"Are you alright, now?" he asked. She nodded and smiled at him. She dropped her robe to reveal her little pink nightgown. His eyes became hungry as he kissed her bare neck. She sighed softly as the straps of her nightgown fell down. "Oh, god, you taste so good," he said as he lowered her onto the bed. He could feel her heart beating so fast. "Are you still scared?"

"No, not anymore," she said.

He smiled at that and took off his shirt. He continued to kiss her as he undid his pants. He stopped for a moment to pull off his pants. He turned to the bed and hovered over her. She explored his chest and felt a wetness in between her legs, and her need for him became more urgent with every touch.

She felt his hands go up under her nightgown, his hands brushing up against her breasts. She gasped deeply, sitting up slightly. He pulled off her nightgown and she lay back against the pillows. He rolled his tongue around her nipples, first the left and then the right. She gasped loudly.

"Do you like that?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, almost breathless. "It feels so nice."

"Good," he whispered in her ear. She started to tense up a little as he started to work his finger inside her.

"What are you..? Ahh..." that was all she could get out as he wiggled his finger inside her. She moaned louder the longer his finger was inside her. He finally pulled out and looked into her eyes.

"Did that feel good?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. Running her hands round his chest.

"Oh, baby," he said, feeling himself get hard. "I want you, Blossom. I want you now."

"I want you, too." Her hand reached down until she reached his boxers. He helped her pulled them off as she kicked off her panties. She looked at what he had been hiding in there. She eyes grew wide.

She smiled at him as he revealed what he was hiding in his hand. He opened the package and slipped it onto his penis.

She lay back down as he moved over her. "You sure about this?" he asked, before he went any further.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said. "I've dreamed about this for years."

"Me, too," he said and kissed her.

She spread her legs as he inched himself slowly inside her. He tried to be as gentle as possible, seeing that she was a virgin, but she soon cried out from the pain.

"Blossom," he said, seeing tears run down her face. He licked them away as she calmed down. He went deeper inside her, going slowly at first, but she still cried out. She held onto him as she continued to cry out.

He continued with his rhythm and noticed that the expression on her face changed. "Doesn't it hurt anymore?"

"No," she said, with her gasps. "It feels good."

He kissed her passionately and continued to pump inside of her, deeper and faster. Her orgasm continued as her body started to shake. He held her down gently as she reached her height of her orgasm. She felt the need to thrust back at him which sent a gasp out of him. She wrapped her arms around him and thrust at him again as he did the same as he grunted in her ear. Soon his energy was spent and he collapsed down on her.

"God, that was incredible," he said, and lightly kissed her face.

"You're lying," she said. "You're the one who's incredible."

"Only because of you," he said, and lay down next to her and held her in his arms. "If I never told you before, I've been in love with you for years."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she said and looked into his eyes. She still didn't believe what he said.

"We were enemies," he said. "If anything happened between us back then Him would have killed us both."

"Maybe," she said. "I have a confession. I've always loved you too, since the first time I saw you."

"I know," he said and kissed her. "Now, we can be together."

"You mean, date like normal couples?"

"Something like that," he said, He held her, caressing her back gently. She sighed softly, feeling herself falling asleep. "Do you want me to go?"

"No, but what is Boomer wakes up and sees you're gone? He might get suspicious."

"No, he won't," Brick said. Blossom looked at him enquiringly. "He happens to be with your sister."

"What?" she said shocked. "That little..."

She tried to get up, but Brick pushed her down on the bed. "They're not doing anything we're not doing." He kissed her passionately, nearly taking her breath away.

"I guess I can yell at her in the morning," she said and rolled over under the covers with Brick.

* * *

The next morning Buttercup woke up late in the morning. It was around eleven when she finally opened her eyes. She heard the shower going in the bathroom. She sat up in bed as Butch came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, wrapped in nothing but a towel. "It's about time you woke up."

"Oh, no, did I fall asleep on you last night?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." he said. "You were tired."

"Well, I'm wide awake now," she said and scooted towards him. She kissed him and pushed him down on the bed. Suddenly she felt something. Her mouth flew open as she grabbed her stomach.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just the baby. I think it's hungry."

He whined, feeling his hand down her back. She sighed softly and embraced him. "Let's save this until after breakfast."

"Okay," he said, as they both got out of bed. Buttercup put her robe on as Butch put on some pants. She followed him into the kitchen.

"I have to warn you, I not a good a cook as my sister."

"So, does that mean you're going to spend the next 50 years burning my toast?"

"I wouldn't go that far," she said.

He started to kiss her neck as she opened the refrigerator to grab the stuff to make breakfast. "Hey, that's not fair," she said. "You're distracting me."

She put the bread in the toaster as he put his arms around her. "Good," he said, turning her around and kissing her. "You can burn my toast anytime."

"Not today," she said. She escaped his embrace and continued to make breakfast. He was relentless. He grabbed her again, but she quickly pulled away.

"You don't want me anymore?" he asked, his face all pouty.

"Yes, I do, but after breakfast. Now, sit."

"Okay," he said, "but you better eat a lot, because you're going to need the energy."

It made her laugh hearing him say that. She fried some sausage and scrambled some eggs. Butch came up to her whispering her eye.

"Can I help?" He kissed her behind her ear.

"No, now just sit down," she said. "Tomorrow is your turn."

"Oh, really," he said. She reached for a plate and scooped up the eggs and placed a few pieces of sausages next to it. She put the plate in front of him, then handed him a small plate with two pieces of toast on in. Butch had gotten the orange juice out of the refrigerator as she fixed a plate for herself.

She sat next to him where he poured her a glass of orange juice. "I want you to drink every bit of that."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"Come on, Buttercup. It's good for the baby," he said. "For once would you not argue with me. I'm still pissed that you showed up yesterday, when I told you to stay here."

"It's a good thing I did show up," she said, taking a bite of her eggs.

"How's that?" he asked as he continued eating.

"Him would have killed you, and everyone else. Now, I don't want to talk about that anymore. Can't we just concentrate on us?"

"That's a good idea," he said. "Now, eat up."

She continued to eat and even had seconds. For some reason she was ravenous. She ate her food quickly finishing in a matter of minutes. "I think I'm full now," she said.

"Good," he said, scooting his chair closer to hers. "So, where were we?" He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. She rose out of her seat and sat on his lap. "Oh, baby, you smell so good."

"So, what do you say, we go back to our room?"

"Just what I was thinking," he said and stood up with Buttercup in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom, kissing her the entire time.

As he laid her on the bed, her phone started to ring. "No," she cried out. She stopped him for a moment. "Let me see who it is."

"Just ignore it," he said, while kissing her neck. "What do you say?"

"It might be important," she said, gasping from his touch. She sat up when she saw the caller ID. "It's my sister."

He still had his arms around her as she picked up the phone. "Hi, Blossom," Buttercup said. "What's up?"

"I have to talk to you," Blossom said.

"Is something wrong, Blossom?" Buttercup asked her. "The boys weren't misbehaving last night."

"Well..., you see, last night, well, Brick, told me that he loved me."

"That's great," Buttercup said. There was a silence on the phone for a few seconds. "Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yeah, but, it was right after..." Blossom stopped talking, but Buttercup could just guess what she was about to say.

"Blossom, you didn't," Buttercup said.

"That's none of your business, besides I don't kiss and tell."

"You did," Buttercup said. By this time Butch was feeling up her nightgown and had removed her robe. She sighed softly, giggling a little, but held her hand over the phone hoping Blossom couldn't hear. "Well, you're happy about it, right?"

"Yeah, but now what do I do?"

"You don't have to do anything," Buttercup said. She put the phone down for a second while Butch pulled off her nightgown. "Just go with the flow alright?"

"But Buttercup?"

"Sorry, Blossom, but I got to go," she said then threw the phone down. It landed on the floor. She turned towards Butch who pinned her down to the bed.

"Buttercup?" she could hear her sister say through the phone. "Buttercup, are you there?"

Buttercup just ignored it and concentrated more on what was going on in bed.


	14. Chapter 14: Never Let Your Guard Down

**Chapter Fourteen: Never Let Your Guard Down**

**I know this took a while, but I wasn't sure what to write. I finally figured it out. I hope you like it. So, on with the story.**

The months passed as Butch and Buttercup settled down into married life. They were still living at Mojo's old place with the boys. Although the place was large enough for four people, quarters still seemed cramped. Buttercup left one afternoon to go shopping with her sisters at their insistence.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Buttercup asked as they approached the check out. The sales girl looked horrified seeing all the purchases the three girls were making. "You know I hate shopping."

"It's for the baby," Blossom said. "Since you refuse to let us give you a baby shower, this is the next best thing."

"And how are we going to fit all this stuff in Mojo's place."

"We're not," Bubbles said. She covered her mouth quickly. "Oops."

"Bubbles, that was supposed to be a surprise," Blossom scolded her.

After everything was rung up, Blossom handed the girl a credit card.

"What's going on?" Buttercup demanded to know.

"You'll find out later," Blossom said. "So are we ready to go?"

"I was ready to go before we even got here," Buttercup said.

"Okay, whatever." Blossom said as two other workers headed out with them to their vehicle. Blossom unlocked the back, letting the two men start loading.

Bubbles helped load all their purchases into the van that Blossom had rented the day before.

"We're almost ready to go." Blossom was ready to lend a hand as well. Buttercup was standing on the sidelines. "I could help with that, you know."

"No way," Blossom said. "You're pregnant."

"Don't remind me," Buttercup said, feeling a kick in her stomach. "Hey, you, settle down in there."

Since her sisters were not allowing her to do any heavy lifting she decided to enter the car and turn on the radio. As soon as they were done Blossom entered the driver's side, while Bubbles got in the back seat.

"So, now will you tell me what's going on?" Buttercup asked, turning the volume down on the radio.

"No," Blossom said. "We'll do better. We'll show you."

Buttercup just groaned and slumped back in her seat. "Okay, have it your way."

Blossom drove off onto the road. Buttercup paid close attention to the streets. They were nowhere near home, so she was really wondering what was going on.

They stopped in front of a house that was two blocks away from their dad's house.

"Why are we stopping?" Buttercup asked.

"Surprise!" Bubbles shouted and started giggling. "This is your new place."

"What? New place? How...?"

"The Mayor is giving it to you as a wedding present. He thought he owed you guys something."

"So he's giving us a house?" Buttercup said started to get out of the van. She went slow, trying to be careful. It seemed like every time she moved so did the baby.

"The boys should be here already," Blossom said, getting out of the van. She was joined by Bubbles.

At that moment Brick came out of the house. Blossom smiled and walked over to him. He looked hot and sweaty, which right now was such a turn on to her. He grabbed hold of her and kissed her right in front of her sisters.

"You been working hard?" she asked, brushing the sweat off his face.

"Yeah," he said. "So what do I get as a reward?"

"I'll tell you later," Blossom whispered in his ear. "For right now, I got another job for you." He groaned at that. "Hey, this is for our little niece or nephew."

"Okay, but you owe me," he said with a sleazy smile on his face.

"Not in front of my sisters," she whispered to him.

"Okay, you two," Buttercup said. "Cut it out, or I'll carry all this stuff in myself."

"Oh, no you won't," she heard a familiar voice from behind her. Two hands grabbed her from behind and forced her into an embrace. "I don't want you touching anything."

"And if I do?" she asked, laughing at him.

"Then I'll have to punish you," he said and started kissing her neck.

She turned herself around to look him in the eye. "So, how long have you been keeping this secret?"

"You really want to know?" he asked. She nodded as she put her arms his neck. "Since the night of our last battle with Him."

"Oh," she said, breaking out of his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise," he said, taking her hand. "Plus this place needed a lot of work. I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"As long as you're next to me anyplace is perfect," she said and leaned forward to kiss him. "So, this is where you been taking off to?"

"Yeah, that, and I got a job," he said.

"A job?" she asked, looking surprised. "Where?"

"The Webb," he said. "I got a job as a bouncer." She laughed at that. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said. "If you're working, then it's a good idea that I get a job too."

"With the baby due in a few weeks? No way."

"I mean after the baby's born," she said as he led her into the house. "We'll need the money."

"Do worry about that," he said. As they stepped inside she looked around. "So, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful," she said and threw her arms around him. "It's really ours?"

"Yeah," he said. "Now, I want you to come over here and sit down." He led her over to sofa and helped her. He sat down next to her. "I don't want you to worry about anything."

"Okay," she said and sat back. "Oh," she suddenly gasped.

"Something wrong?" he said, becoming suddenly concerned.

"It's just this kid of ours is kicking a lot today."

"Hey, you in there," Butch said, patting her belly. "Stop giving your mom trouble, okay?"

"Owe," Buttercup shouted out as the baby gave a big kick. "I think you got your answer."

He leaned down to kiss her again. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yeah," she said, "and the baby does too."

Boomer had come into the room to see his brother making out with his wife. "Hey, come on, Butch. You're not leaving us to do all the work."

Butch looked up at his little brother. "Go away. I'm busy."

"No, Butch," Buttercup said, forcing him off of her. "You really need to go help them."

"Okay, but promise me you'll stay here and rest."

"I'm fine," she said. "You need to stop worrying about me."

"Never happen," he said, his hand stroking her hair. "But if you really want me to go..."

"Go on," she said.

He got up off the couch and followed his brother outside. She smiled looked around her new living room. It was all done in rich, bold tones. From the green carpeting and the black fireplace and dark brown paint that adorned the walls. The coffee tables were also black and matched the fireplace, sitting well with the brown sofa and chairs. She wondered how Butch got this place together in just a matter of months without her knowing about it.

She felt suddenly tired and closed her eyes. She had no intention of falling asleep, but that's exactly what happened.

Butch came back in when they were finished bring in all the things in for the nursery. He saw her sleeping on the couch and picked her up gently. Even at eight months pregnant, she was still so light in his arms.

She didn't awakened, just cooed softly as he carried her to their new bedroom. He laid her down in the bed and covered her with the blanket. When he came back out, he made his way to the nursery to see Blossom and Bubbles putting the crib together.

"You don't have to do that," Butch said. "I can do it myself."

"Oh, no, Brother-in-law," Blossom said. "We want to make sure this thing is safe." Bubbles giggled at the joke, and Boomer was laughing too.

"Yeah, I think I know how to assemble a baby bed," Butch said, becoming defensive.

"Just let the girls do it," Brick said. "The sooner they finish, the sooner we all get out of your hair, and you and Buttercup can be alone."

"Well, that is a plus," Butch said. "Thanks, guys, for helping me put this together."

"I think we're done," Bubbles said as she tightened the last screw. "So, what do you think?"

"Buttercup is going to love it," Butch said.

"We're going to be taking off," Blossom said. "But I want to say goodbye to Buttercup first."

"She's sleeping right," Butch said. "She's been doing a lot of that lately."

"Then I'll call her later," Blossom said as she was preparing to leave. Brick followed her, taking her hand.

Bubbles left the room, following Blossom down the hall. Boomer followed close behind. Butch showed them out and went into the kitchen. Boomer had taken the liberty of making them dinner and he fixed a tray and brought it up to the bedroom. When he entered she was still sleeping. He sat down next to her, just watching her sleep.

After a few minutes she started to stir and opened her eyes. "Hey," she said wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around, not recognizing the place. She sat up, still a little groggy. "Where...?"

"Our new bedroom," he said and leaned down to kiss her. "So, do you approve?"

"Of course I do," she said with a smile. "I've never been so happy in my whole life."

"Are you hungry? I brought you some dinner."

"Sounds great," she said as he brought the tray over to her. "This looks familiar."

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you remember? When I was hurt and you took care of me." She smiled at the memory. "I never told you how scared I was, but you made me believe that everything would turn out fine."

"My life changed that day," he said and kissed her. "So, come on, enough talk and eat."

"Are you going to feed me like you did that day?"

"If you don't shut up and feed yourself," he said, jokingly.

She took a bite and swallowed. "You wouldn't dare," she said laughing.

"Try me," he said, ready to take the fork away from her. She snatched it back and continued eating.

Once she was finished he took the tray from her and left the room. She got out of bed and walked down the hallway. She saw an open door and peeked in. She saw the crib she had bought that day on her shopping trip with her sisters. She walked into the room and looked at all the things that would belong to her baby.

She didn't notice Butch had come into the room, not until she heard his voice. "Hey, baby," he said and put his hands on her shoulders. "You should be resting."

"I'm okay," she said and turned around. "You did all this... for our baby."

"For us, for you and our baby," he said and touched her stomach. "So all you need to do is relax until the baby comes."

"Do you think you can help me with that?" she asked and smiled slyly.

"I'll do my best," he said and leaned down and kissed her. "So what do you say we go back to bed?"

"Lead the way," she said as he took her hand.

* * *

Somewhere far away a creature looking to be human stood over some broken demon remains. He waved a hand up and a body started to form. The red hue of his skin looked a little paler than usual. The creature waved his other hand, strapping him to a table.

"Wake up," the creature said. The red demon stirred a bit but did not open his eyes. "Wake up, you worthless piece of shit!"

The demon's eyes sprung open, and he looked upon his capture. "Dante?" he questioned. He looked down and realized he was bound. "Let me up!"

The creature called Dante just laughed at him. "Give me a reason not to kill you right now."

"Please, Dante, I can..."

"Can what? Try again," Dante said. "I've given you plenty of chances to take over the mortal realm and you failed every time."

"One more chance," Him pleaded. "I'll do it this time. I swear."

"Why should I?" Dante said. "You can't even defeat a few kids."

"It wasn't my fault," Him cried out. "It was the spawn. It did something to me."

"Yes, the offspring," Dante said, her red eyes starting to glow. "It's stronger than any demon in your realm."

"But if we possess it," Him said. "They would be no threat. Please, Dante, I can capture it."

"I want its mother too," Dante said. "A human such as she would make a grand prize."

Suddenly the straps that held Him down flew off releasing him. Dante looked at Him with his fiery red eyes. "Don't fail me again, Him."

Him disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Dante looked on thinking of the dark-haired beauty. "She will be mine and her offspring."

* * *

A few days later Buttercup was in the nursery putting the finishing touches on the room. She had entered the nesting stage of her pregnancy and demanded everything be perfect.

Butch walked in to see her working hard to organize the nursery. Standing in the doorway he said, "Buttercup, what are you doing?"

She jumped and turned around to see him looking at her. "Just making sure everything's perfect."

He walked up to her and took her in his arms. "Everything's fine, so stop worrying. Besides, the baby isn't due for another three weeks. You should be resting."

"I feel fine," Buttercup said, as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Besides, I need something to do."

"Then go read some of those baby books your sister brought over. Knit some booties..."

"I don't knit," she said, smacking him lightly on the arm. She looked over at the clock. It was almost six. "Shouldn't you be getting to work?" She broke out of his embrace and continued folding the tiny T-shirts and putting them in the dresser drawer.

"Maybe, I shouldn't go in tonight," he said. "I don't like leaving you alone."

"Would you stop worrying?" she said. "We have our cellphones, plus if anything does happen my dad and sisters are just down the street."

"Okay, I get it. You're kicking me out," he said put his arms around her again. He leaned down to kiss her. "I'll miss you every minute."

"So will I," she said. "Now, go. I wouldn't want you to lose your job."

"Alright, but you call if anything happens." She rolled her eyes at him. "Buttercup, please, promise me."

"I promise," she said and gave him one last kiss before he headed out.

After about an hour after he left, Buttercup felt herself getting sleepy again. She felt the baby shifting slightly. She looked down and patted her stomach.

"Trying to tell me something?" She smiled and walked back into the bedroom and lay down in the bed. Before long her phone rang. She sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes and answered it.

"Hey, this better be good," she said still groggy.

"Were you sleeping?" Blossom voice asked over the phone.

"Sort of," Buttercup said. "I don't know what it is, but lately I've been so tired. So what can I do for you?"

"Butch asked me to check up on you," Blossom said.

"Did he?" she asked. "Well, you tell him I'm just fine. Now, can I please go back to sleep?"

"Okay, Buttercup, but call if you need anything."

"I will," she said and lay back down.

As she started to drift off again, something startled her out of sleep. She looked up to see someone hovering over her bed.

"Him?" she whispered. "You're dead."

"Hardly," he remarked. "But you will soon be." He snapped his fingers and smoke started to fill the room. She felt herself losing consciousness. She tried with all of her strength to stay awake, but it was no use. She soon lay still in her bed unmoving.

Him crept up close to her. "Sweet dreams, little Buttercup. You belong to me now." He glided a hand across her stomach feeling a powerful kick. "Both of you."

**Okay, I know. I left you with a cliffhanger. I'm so bad. Next chapter coming soon, so remember to review. Lots more drama to come. What will Butch do when he comes home and finds Buttercup gone? Take a guess. See you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15: Over My Dead Body

**Chapter Fifteen: Over My Dead Body**

Around three in the morning Butch returned home. He figured that Buttercup was still sleeping. He decided to go up and check on her before getting something to eat. He climbed the stairs and made his way to their bedroom. The blankets on the bed were thrown about but she wasn't in bed. He checked the bathroom, but she wasn't there either.

"Buttercup!" he called, while flying down the hallway. He checked the nursery, but still there was no sign of Buttercup. He started to panic. He pulled out his phone and dialed Blossom's number.

"Hello?" he heard her sleepy cracked voice.

"Blossom, it's Butch," he said. "Have you talked to Buttercup tonight?"

"Yeah, Butch," she said. "Is something wrong?"

"She's not here. I thought maybe something happen... with the baby."

"No, not that I know of," Blossom said, sounding more awake. "When I talked to her earlier she seemed fine."

Butch raced into the bedroom. He looked around, and that's when he noticed it. He looked at the mirror that rested atop the dresser, a message written in blood. _They're mine, now, _was all it said. His heart dropped. Only Him would do something like this, but he was dead. Right?

"Blossom," Butch said. "Get everyone together. I think something is really wrong."

"Butch, what's is it?" Blossom asked.

"Buttercup's missing," he said, insistently. "So just get over here."

"We'll be right there," Blossom said. As the call ended he outlined each letter. Some of the blood got on his fingers. He smelled it, and his heart dropped. It wasn't Buttercup's blood. It was Him's. Damn, that bastard was alive, and he had his wife and unborn baby. "Don't worry, Buttercup. I promise I'll get you back."

He raced downstairs as his siblings and sister-in-laws showed up. "Hey, Butch, what's going on?" Brick asked. "Blossom told us that Buttercup is missing."

"Him took her," Butch said.

"No, man, he's dead," Brick said. "We were there." Butch held up his finger that still had the blood on it. Brick took a whiff. "No way, it can't be."

"He's alive," Butch said. His hand formed a fist. "And he took her."

"Where could he have taken her?" Blossom asked. "Do you have any idea?"

"I know," Butch said and headed for the door. "I'm going to find her. Then I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

"We'll come with you," Boomer said. "You might need some back up."

"No way, Boomer, this is too dangerous," Butch said. "He's doing this to punish me. After I betrayed him..."

"We all did," Brick said. "We're family, so we're in this together. So can you think where he could have taken her?"

"Just one place," Butch said. "It's beyond the underground tunnels below the city."

"Are you sure?" Blossom asked. "We had no idea Him had a base here."

"Yeah, but I've only been there once," Butch said. "Brick, Boomer, if you're coming let's go."

"Wait a minute," Blossom said. "We're coming with you."

"It's too dangerous," Brick shouted.

"She's our sister," Blossom said. She looked as if she were about to cry.

"That's right," Bubbles said. "And do you think we would let you boys do this all alone."

"Okay, fine," Butch said, heading for the door. "I'm taking off, so whoever is coming let's go."

* * *

Buttercup started to drift back into consciousness. Her vision was fussy, but one thing she knew for sure was that she couldn't move. She tried to talk, but she couldn't find her voice. She heard two distinct voices, one of which she recognized. She tried to desperately to focus her eyes. She saw a pair of red glowing eyes staring down at her. She had never seen them before. There was a smile plastered on the creature's face bluish green face.

"It seems our prize is awake," the creature said. She felt his long cold fingernails gliding down her face. Then she felt a pair of cold dead lips on hers. She pulled away. The creature just laughed at her. "Feisty one. Butch chose his mate well." He met her eyes again. "You're mine now." He pressed his lips on hers once more. She tried to break free, but he held her head down. She couldn't feel the rest of her body.

Just then she felt a cold hand on her stomach. The child inside her became agitated and started moving around erratically, kicking her hard.

"The offspring is just like its mother," the creature said.

"I've done my part, Dante," she heard the familiar voice of Him. "Now, I want my revenge."

"You'll get what I say," he said. She heard a loud crash and soon after Dante's hands were on her again. She closed her eyes tight hoping this was all a bad dream. Tears flowed from her eyes. She felt a coldness consuming her body and a weight now holding her down. "No tears, my sweet."

He licked her tears away with his cold tongue. A surge of energy flowed from her as she squirmed to get free, but she felt a sharp pain in her arm and a blackness consumed her.

* * *

"So, where is this place?" Brick asked as Butch led them through the sewers.

"Far," Butch said, "so shut up and enjoy the trip."

Butch trudged on. His only focus was on Buttercup. He had a feeling Him wasn't in this alone, and if his suspicions were correct he needed to find her and fast. After several hours of trudging through the sewer they came to a clearing. There was a long drop that seemed endless, because there was a mist rising up from the bottom. Butch stopped and looked down.

"Hey, what's going on?" Boomer asked nervously. Bubbles stayed behind him holding on to his arm.

Butch just looked at him long and hard, but he didn't say anything.

"Don't tell me we have to go down there," Brick said.

"Okay, I won't tell you," Butch said and flew from the cliff.

No one said anything. Brick simply took Blossom's hand, and they flew down together. Boomer looked over at Bubbles. He could tell she was scared. He was too, but they knew what they had to do. He grabbed hold of her standing behind her with his arms around her front. They both counted to three and jumped. They flew down in no time but stumbled as they hit the ground rolling several times until they eventually stopped. Boomer lay on top of Bubbles as all went quiet. They both realized they landed unhurt.

"Hey, you two, it's about time you got here," Brick said.

Boomer realized the position they were in and quickly got off of Bubbles. He went red in the face. "Let's go, guys," Butch said. "We're almost there."

They all walked off into the mist, a pair of spying eyes on them.

* * *

Buttercup regained consciousness once again. She looked upon the face of her captor. He was on top her. Her breasts were exposed, and he was fondling her. She gasped and tried to fight him off, but her arms and legs were bound. Was he going to rape her? An overwhelming amount of fear overtook her as she tried to free herself, but it was no use.

"There's my Buttercup," Dante said, his tongue slithering into her mouth. She struggled, trying to make him stop. He put his hands on her chin, holding her in a tight grip. "Don't you get it? You belong to me now."

"No," she managed to get out. "I could never love you."

He laughed at that. "This has nothing to do with love. You're my Prize, and I intent to enjoy it."

"Please, stop," she begged. "Don't make me betray my husband."

"Butch? You won't have to worry about him, my dear. He'll soon be dead," he said, laughing sadistically.

"No, please, don't hurt him," Buttercup pleaded.

"Then stop fighting me," he said, as he continued his seduction.

The baby inside her moved and a beam of light radiated from her. Dante was sent hurtling backyards. Him had come back in the room. He saw Dante on the floor and laughed at him.

"What's the matter, Dante?" Him asked. "A human too much for you?"

Dante shot up from off the floor and went straight for Him. He had his arms around his throat and his body started to burn. Buttercup could see it all. Him screamed out in agony as his body began to spark, and he exploded from the inside. All there was left of him was demon guts everywhere.

Dante approached her again yanking off the flimsy nightgown she was wearing. He touched her stomach and felt the baby jumping around erratically. "You and your offspring are now my possessions to do with as I please. No one will keep me from you." He felt her body up and down, until he came to her mound. He stuck his long finger inside her as she screamed out. Tears formed in her eyes as he continued going faster. "Tell me you like it."

"Never, you dirty bastard," she cried out.

"I know you want it," he said. She closed her eyes in the hopes of blocking out his image. She felt a gentle caress as she opened her eyes.

"Butch, is that you?"

He said nothing as he his leaned down to kiss her. She felt his cool hand pressing on her breast as his tongue danced around with hers. He put more force into the kiss and straddled her. She felt his tongue go deeper into her mouth, his hand pressing up against her forehead. She tried to force him away, knowing this was not her Butch, but he wouldn't stop. She let out a screech as her offspring became agitated again.

The white light radiated from her again forcing Dante through the wall. Suddenly, the restraints that held her released freeing her. She slid of the table and saw that Dante was nowhere in sight. She was breathing heavy. She found her nightgown on the floor of the chamber and slipped it back on. It was torn, but enough to cover her. She looked down at her stomach, gently patting it.

* * *

"Where are we now?" Blossom asked, and she heard her voice echo.

"The next best thing to hell," Butch said.

Boomer gulped heavily, remembering Mojo talking about this place, but he never thought he would actually enter it.

Butch led them down several hallways. "We're close. I can smell that dirty bastard a mile away."

Suddenly a dozen or so demons appeared. Boomer became white as a ghost as Brick took his battle stance.

"Shit," Butch shouted. "I have no time for this."

"Butch, don't worry," Brick said. "Well take care of these... things."

"Yeah," Blossom said as one came towards her. "Just go find my sister."

Butch ran off down the long hallway, his sense of smell becoming stronger. Buttercup was close. He just hoped he reached her in time. He entered a small chamber. He looked over and saw the newly dead corpse of Him. It made his blood boil that someone had gotten to him before he did, but he looked over to see Buttercup sitting on the cold floor.

She looked over at him, but it was if she looked right through him. Her eyes squinted as she held onto the leg of the table. She managed to maintain a sitting position, but she suddenly began weak as her vision blurred when a shadowy figure approached her. She fell to the floor unable to move.

Butch entered the room and ran to Buttercup. "Baby," he called out frantically, picking her up and holding her in his arms. "Please, wake up." He held her close. She slowly started to stir, sweat beating on her brow. "Yeah, that's it. Stay with me."

She opened her eyes and become agitated. "No, stay away from me." She tried to free herself from his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Buttercup, it's me Butch," he said, trying to reason with her.

"No, you're trying to trick me," she said, continuing to struggle. He had too strong a grip on her.

"Buttercup, listen to me," he said, trying to sooth her. "It's Butch."

She just kept fighting him, but in her weakened state she could do much harm. "Please," she cried. "Leave me alone."

"Buttercup!" he shouted, putting a strong hold on her arms to keep her from hitting him. "I gotta to get you out of here."

She looked closely at him. He looked like her Butch, but she had to be sure. "Prove to me it's really you," she said just above a whisper, her lips trembling. He touched the side of her face and gently touched his lips to hers. She smiled up at him. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, baby, it's me." She wrapped her arms around him crying softly. "It's okay." he held her tight and picked her up in his arms. He flew out the same way he came in.

At first, he wondered where their siblings were, but he realized he had no time to worry about that now. Buttercup was in no condition to fight, and he had to get her to safety.

She had her head resting on his shoulder, feeling the safety of his warm arms. He flew through a few chambers and out near the cliff. He put her down for a minute, propping her up against a large stone. He then picked up his com.

"Hey, brick," Butch said into the com.

"Yeah, Butch," he heard his brother's voice. "Where are you, man?"

"Not important. Look. I found Buttercup, so you guys better get the hell out of there."

"Easier said than done," Brick said, "We got a situation. Don't worry about it. Just take care of Buttercup."

Butch shut off the com and looked over at Buttercup, who was attempting to rise to her feet. "Hey, take it easy," he said, squatting down to meet her eye to eye. "Just relax, okay?"

"No, I'm alright." She attempted to rise to her feet. She felt a pain and slumped over. Butch was able to catch her before she fell. "What the hell?" She looked down and saw the puddle of water on the ground. She looked at Butch with fearful eyes. She sucked in her breath grabbing onto him. "Oh, shit."

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands.

"I think I'm in labor," she said as another pain hit her. She grabbed onto her stomach. She breathed in deep and tried to rise to her feet, but she stumbled and ended up hunched over on her knees and cried out in pain.

"Buttercup," he said, trying to sooth her, but tears were spilling out of her eyes.

"I'm so scared," she said, holding on to him. She started panting until the pain slowly left her.

"Just put your arms around me," he said and gave her a light kiss. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"Okay," she said, holding onto her stomach. "Hey, you," she said, speaking to her unborn baby. "Stay in there a little longer." She looked up at Butch. "Take me to Dad's."

"Buttercup, you need to be in the hospital."

"No, after the drugs he gave me, I can't take that chance."

"Him drugged you," Butch asked. He was furious, but he tried to not let it show.

"No, there was other," she said. "Him called him Dante. I saw him kill Him."

"Dante!" Butch fumed. "Did he hurt you?"

Buttercup closed her eyes tight, thinking to when Dante had his hands on her. She body started to shake, but she didn't want Butch to know what he had done. "No," she said, knowing it was a lie. "Just take me to Dad's. He'll know what to do." Butch hesitated for a moment. Buttercup looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "Please."

"Alright," he said, looking into her pleading face. He picked her up and flew over the cliff until they reached the tunnels. Her pains started again as he landed so she could take a break. She breathed in and out, the pain slowly going through her. "How are you feeling now?"

"I think it's over," she said as she rose to her feet. She had every intention of continuing on her own steam.

"Hey, baby," Butch said, grabbing hold of her. "I'm not going to let you walk."

"But I'm fine," she said. "You don't have..." She cried out, while grabbing onto him.

"You're not fine," he said and picked her up and started running through the tunnels. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued on.

He saw the opening that led into the city, but it was blocked by an iron gate. Another pain hit her as he set her down a safe distance from the opening.

"Stay here and rest," he said and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

He grabbed hold of the iron gate and used his super strength to make an opening large enough to get through.

He came back over to her, seeing the pain on her face. "Come on, baby. Let's go."

"I can't," she said through her cries. "It hurts too much."

"Then let me take you to the hospital," he insisted.

"No," she said shaking her head as she cried out. "I need Dad. Please."

"Okay," he said, "but you gotta work with me."

She nodded through the pain as picked her up. He made his way through the opening and flew into the air with her in his arms.

* * *

Back at Him's secret lair Brick and Boomer along with Buttercup's sisters were caught in a battle with some of Dante's minions. Blossom took hold of one of the demons and threw it into a far wall. She used her lazar eye beams, and it exploded throwing a pile of goo covering her body. She fell backwards, but Brick caught her.

"Are you okay, babe?" he asked as he stopped her in mid-air.

She let out a breath. "Yeah," she said and yanked him aside plowing them both into the ground. They rolled over several times. Blossom stood up and shook off the gravel and some of the slime.

"Damn, these things are messy," Boomer said and flew up attacking another slime demon. Bubbles found herself cornered. She screamed out before grabbing onto one of the demons and spinning it around and throwing it to the far wall. She thought she was in the clear, but was shot into the ceiling.

"Bubbles!" Boomer shouted, flying up and catching the unconscious Bubbles. He looked up to see the ceiling giving way. "Brick!"

"Little busy, Boomer," Brick shouted out as he imploded another demon.

Blossom looked up to see the unstable ceiling about to cave in. She flew up next to him. "We have to get out of here now!" she shouted.

At that second he looked up to see the debris come crashing down on him and Blossom. Bubbles had regained consciousness to see her sister buried. "Boomer! Quick! We have to help them."

She flew over to where the ceiling caved in. Boomer took out the last of the demons and joined her in the rescue. "Bubbles, any luck."

"Not yet," Bubbles shouted with tears in her eyes. "Blossom, Brick, say something!"

Boomer looked up and saw the debris kept falling. "Bubbles, come on. We gotta go."

"Not without my sister," she cried.

Boomer looked up to see a swarm of demons. One shot a blast at them hitting Bubble. Her body shot back several feet before she landed unconscious.

"Bubbles!" Boomer shouted and raced to her side.

There was barely time to react. He threw her body over his shoulder and flew through an opening in the floor. The place was like a maze the further underground he traveled. He flew through a small corridor before a flash came and blinded him. When he opened his eyes he was back in the sewer knee deep in water. He laid Bubbles body down on a small walkway.

"Bubbles, sweetie," he called to her. "Please, don't die." There was blood oozing out of her shoulder. He knew he had to get her to safety. He wondered what happened to Brick and Blossom. He wasn't going to worry about that right now. He needed to focus on Bubbles.

He tore off some fabric on her jacket and pressed it tightly to stop the bleeding. He sat on the walkway, holding her in his arms.

"You can't die, Bubbles," Boomer said with tears in his eyes. "I can't live without you."

She started to open her eyes and winced in pain. "Boomer," he said weakly. "What happened?"

"Just a little accident," he said.

She smiled and closed her eyes again. He picked her up and carried her out determined to get her help.

In one of the lower chambers Blossom woke. She realized she couldn't move and called out. "Brick! Where...? She forced the debris off her and tried to stand. A sharp pain shot through her. She realized she had a large gash on her leg. She looked around but didn't see Brick anywhere. Then she saw movement coming from a few feet away. She crawled over to it, dragging her hurt leg.

She frantically threw the debris everywhere, until she found Brick's unconscious body. "Brick!" she screamed trying to wake him with tears falling down her face.

"Hey, babe," he said weakly as she hovered over him. He pulled her down into a kiss.

She quickly pulled away punching him in the arm as he laughed at her. "Brick, I thought you were dead."

"Not yet," he said, lifting himself off the floor. He went straight for her lips again wrapping his arms around her. "You were that worried about me?"

"Of course I was," Blossom said. "I love you. It would kill me if something happened to you."

"Same here," he said, looking deep into her pink eyes. He looked about. The room they were in looked like a tunnel, except for the gaping hole in the ceiling above them. "So where the hell are we?"

"I don't know," Blossom said, looking up at him, "but we need to find a way out."

"Then let's go," he said as took her hand and tried lifting her to her feet. She cried out as a sharp pain came through her injured leg." She stumbled and fell, crying out in pain. "Blossom, what's wrong?" He knelt over her as she exposed the gash on her leg.

He ripped a piece of his pant leg to cover the wound. "That's a little better," she said as she attempted to stand up again. He leaned on Brick for support. He saw a small opening, and they both flew towards it. A flash of light sparked blinding them both, and they both disappeared.

Butch touched down upon reaching Buttercup's childhood home. He sat her down beneath the tree on the far side if her home. "How are you doing, baby?"

"No pain right now," she said gently rubbing her stomach.

"Good," he said, picking her up again. "Let's get you inside."

"I think I can walk," she said with her arms around his neck.

"No way," he said, looking into her eyes. "I'm not taking any chances." She didn't argue as she held onto him tightly. He put her down once they reached the door. Another pain hit her, this one harder than all the prior ones. She leaned over crying out.

"Oh, god, it's coming," she screamed.

He was going to knock, but he listened to his instinct and kicked in the door. He led her inside and into the living room. He sat her down on the couch as she slumped over in pain.

"It hurts," she cried, grabbing on to him.

"I know, baby," he said, trying to sooth her as she waited for the pain to pass, but it only seemed to get worse. "Stay here and I'll go find the Professor."

"No," she shouted, shaking her head vigorously. "Please, don't leave me." She cried out again, while clutching her stomach.

"Professor!" he screamed to the top of his lungs. He held her close. "Don't worry, baby. I'll never leave you, and I'll never let anyone take you away from me again."

She smiled through the pain. "You promise," she said, sucking in her breath.

"Over my dead body."

**Okay, I know another cliffhanger, but next chapter is the last. So I hope you all hang in there. And thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16 A New Arrival

**Chapter Sixteen: A New Arrival**

**First, I want to thank all of my reviewers. I really appreciate the support. This is definitely the last chapter. So I hope you all enjoy.**

Brick and Blossom found themselves in the sewers. Blossom was submerged in water and came out gasping for air. "What the hell happened?" Blossom shouted, while coughing out the dirty water. Brick picked her up and placed her on the little walk. "How did we end up here?"

"I don't know," Brick said. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said. She looked over to her right. There was a blue ribbon lying there. It was a bit torn and dirty, but she recognized it. She picked it up, her hands shaking.

"Hey, what is it?" Brick asked, as he lifted himself up and sat next to her.

"This belongs to Bubbles," she said. She noticed a red spot on the walkway. "There's blood too. What if something happened to her?"

"Boomer wouldn't let anything happen to her," he said, putting his arm around her. "I'm sure wherever they are, they're fine."

"I hope so," she said, holding onto him.

"Let me get you out of here. That leg of yours is going to need to be cleaned out."

He picked her up and flew out with her. She was in no condition to fly, much less walk. They made it to the cliffs where they heard voices echoing. They flew towards the voices and touched down as they got louder.

Blossom leaned up against the rock wall as she looked closely and saw two people through the mist. Brick went over to check it out.

"Hey," he said, taking his battle stance.

"Brick," a male voice called out.

"Boomer?" Brick shouted, hugging his brother. "Damn, man, what happened to you guys? Where's Bubbles?"

"She's over here," Boomer said. "She's hurt though."

"Boomer," Bubbles said weakly. "I think the bleeding stopped, but it still hurts."

"Let me look at it," Brick said. He knelt down and looked at her shoulder. It's bad, but not that bad."

"Brick?" Bubbles said. "Where's Blossom? Is my sister okay?"

"Bubbles?" Blossom said dragging herself closer, while holding onto the rock wall. "I'm right here."

"Blossom, you shouldn't be walking," Brick said, coming towards her and helping her sit down.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Bubbles asked.

"It's a long story," Blossom said. "Let's just get out of here."

"That's just what I was thinking," Brick said. "So let's go."

* * *

Buttercup was in more pain than ever. "I can't hold it anymore," she cried. "I have to push."

"No, no, not now," he said. "Please, just a little longer."

"I don't a choice," she screamed, while holding her stomach.

"Oh, god, baby," Butch said. He looked around hoping to find a solution.

Just then someone entered the house. Butch looked over at the door and saw the face of his father-in-law.

"Oh, my god, what happened here?" the professor called out seeing his pregnant daughter in pain. He ran over to Buttercup who was still crying out in pain. "Sweetheart," the Professor said.

"Hey, Dad," she said and screamed out in pain.

The professor looked up at Butch. "Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

"Because your stubborn daughter insisted on coming here."

"Then you should have had the good sense not the listen..."

"Would you two shut up and help me?" Buttercup screamed.

"How far apart are the contractions?" the Professor asked.

"I don't know," Buttercup said. "The pain won't stop."

"Okay," the professor said, putting his hand on her stomach. "Butch, bring her down to the lab. This baby's coming now."

"Alright," he said. "Baby, put your arms around me, okay." She nodded as he picked her up and flew down to the lower level. She buried her head in his shoulder, trying not to cry out.

"Bring her over here," the Processor said and pointed to a cot. Butch laid her down on it, and professor adjusting it so she was in a reclining position.

"Dad, it hurts so bad," she said, crying out again. "You have to give me something."

"It's too late for that, Sweetie," the Professor said. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon."

"Then got it out of me fast!" she screamed. "I want to push. Can I push?"

"Whenever you're ready," the Professor said.

She leaned forward with Butch supporting her. She cried out while letting out a push.

"I can see the head," the Professor said.

"You hear that, baby," Butch said, wiping the sweat off of her forward. Buttercup pushed again, letting out a loud screech. "You're going great."

"God, this hurts," she cried out again, letting out another push. She fell back, exhausted. Butch was holding her.

"Come on, Buttercup," the Processor said. "I need another push."

"I can't," she cried. "I'm too tired."

"Baby, you can do it. One more push okay." She shook her head vigorously. "Yes, you can. Just one more, and our baby will be here."

"One more," she said in a weak voice. "Okay, one more."

She leaned forward and pushed hard. She screamed louder than she ever had before. She ran out of breath and was too weak to even move. Butch helped her lay back as they both heard a cry.

"It's a girl," the professor said, taking the baby over to a nearby table. He quickly cut the cord and wrapped her in a blanket.

"A girl?" Butch said with a smile. "You hear that, baby, a little girl." He kissed Buttercup on the forehead.

"I want to see her," Buttercup said weakly. The Professor brought her over and laid her next to Buttercup. "Hey, there, beautiful girl. I'm your momma."

She looked back over at Butch. He kissed her sweetly and looked down at the baby who was lying between them. "She looks like you," Butch said. "God, she's tiny."

"She's so perfect," Buttercup said, tears of joy of flowing from her.

Outside the Utonium house four people flew towards the doorway. "How did this happen?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know," Bubbles said. "Dad!" She called out.

"Professor!" the boys called out.

Suddenly the girls saw their father emerge from the lab. "Dad!" Blossom shouted. She wanted to run to him, but her leg still hurt and walking was hard.

The Professor ran to his girls. "What happened to your two?"

"What didn't happen," Blossom said. "Did Butch and Buttercup get here?"

"Yes, there downstairs, all Three of them."

"Three?" Brick said, shocked. "You mean, Buttercup had the baby."

"Yes, a little girl."

"Great," Bubbles said. "I want to see them."

"After we get you two fixed up," the Professor said. "Brick, could you help me with that?"

"Sure," he said as Blossom leaned on him for support. As they reached the entrance to the lab, the boys picked up their girls and carried them down.

Buttercup was resting in the adjoining room, while Brick and the Professor cleaned out the girls' wounds.

"What was that?" Buttercup asked, hearing the noise in the main room of the lab.

"I'll go check," Butch said. He got up out of his chair and walked through the door. "Hey, guys," Butch said.

"Hey, yourself, man," Boomer said, approaching his brother. "I hear you're a dad."

"Yeah," Butch said. "Wait until you see her. She looked just like Buttercup."

"How is she?" Blossom asked as Brick finished dressing her wound.

"She's fine, tired," he said. "I've been trying to convince her to go to sleep, but she won't."

"That's Buttercup," Bubbles said with a giggle. "Stubborn."

"Dad, can we do see her now?" Blossom asked.

"Alright, but I want you girls to get some rest, too."

Bubbles kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks, Dad."

It took Blossom a little time, but made it to the door with Brick's help. Buttercup looked up at the moment her sisters entered the room.

"Hi, girls," she said, sleepily. She noticed that Blossom was limping and Bubbles arm was bandaged. "What happened to you?"

Blossom and Bubbles sat by her bedside. "We just ran into a little trouble trying to rescue you. That's all."

"Sorry, guys," Buttercup said. The baby started to coo at that moment.

"Oh, Buttercup, she's so cute," Bubbles said.

"Have you named her yet?" Blossom asked.

"Not yet, but we'll figure something out," Buttercup said. Her eyes were starting to get heavy. She was trying hard to stay awake.

"Maybe we should go," Brick said, coming up behind Blossom. "And let Buttercup get some rest."

"No, I'm fine," Buttercup said, but she was already starting to drift off.

"Baby, he's right," Butch said from the other side of her bedside. She groaned, not wanting her sisters to leave.

"We'll let you rest," Blossom said, getting up out of her chair. "We'll see you later."

Brick helped her out of the room, followed by Bubbles and Boomer. Butch came over and sat down in the seat that Blossom was sitting in.

The baby had fallen asleep again and Butch could tell that Buttercup was halfway there. "Hey, baby, why don't you close your eyes and go to sleep?"

"I don't want to," she said, already starting to drift off. "I want to stay awake."

"I don't think you have much choice," he said, stroking her hair. "Besides, when the baby wakes up she's going to want her momma."

"Okay, I'll go to sleep," she said. He stroked her cheek as she closed her eyes. Within seconds she was asleep.

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "How did I get so lucky?"

The professor came back in just as Butch was getting out of his seat. "She sleeping?"

"Yeah, finally," he said. "She was fighting it, though."

"That's my Buttercup, stubborn, pigheaded and tough as nails."

"Right now she doesn't look so tough," he said, looking back at her.

"What the hell happened?" the Professor asked.

"Him kidnapped her," he said. The Professor could see the anger in his eyes. "Because of me."

"So where is Him now?" the Professor asked.

"Dead," Butch said.

"How?" the Professor asked.

"Don't matter," Butch said. "All that matters right is that my two girls are safe." Butch saw he had a needle in his hand. "What are you doing with that?"

"Just taking a blood sample," the Professor said. "I took one on the baby, too. I just want to run some tests."

"Okay," Butch said. "I hope nothing's wrong."

"Buttercup is a strong girl. I'm sure everything's alright."

A few hours later, Buttercup was still sleeping. The girls had taken the baby and placed her in a bassinet that was sitting in Buttercup's old room. They had planned to bring it over as a last minute baby gift, until the kidnapping, but it seemed that it was needed right here and now.

Butch carried the still sleeping Buttercup upstairs to her old room. He placed her in her old bed and covered her with the blankets. The Professor walked in at that moment.

"She still sleeping?" The Professor asked.

"Hey, they both are," he said.

"Maybe you should get some rest, too," the Professor said.

"Not until I know she's okay," Butch said.

"Well, I did run some test, and the drugs Him gave her didn't seem to affect her. It may have been just a sedative."

"What about the baby?" Butch asked.

"That's another matter," the Professor said. Butch had a look of horror on his face. "She's healthy as far as I can tell, but her blood work in a little strange. She has the chemical X gene for sure, but there's a component I just don't recognize. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Thanks, professor," Butch said.

He left the room, leaving Butch alone with his family. He looked over in the crib to see his daughter still sleeping. He realized how tired he was and lay down next to Buttercup and soon fell asleep.

A little while later he woke to the sound of crying. He turned to see his daughter in the bassinet. He picked her up, cuddling her in his arms.

"Hey, little sweetie, what's wrong?" She quieted down almost immediately. "That's right. We don't want to wake your momma. She real tired."

The baby started to fall back asleep. He laid her back down. He looked over and saw that Buttercup was starting to stir. He sat down on the bed, just as she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You old room," he said.

She looked around as if she were missing something. "Where's the baby? Is she alright?"

"Hey, calm down. She's sleeping, like you should be."

"No, I'm okay," she said starting to sit up. Just then the baby started crying again. Butch looked over in the bassinet and picked her up again.

"Hey, little girl," he said, trying to sooth her cries, but she kept on.

"Maybe she hungry," Buttercup said. Butch handed her the baby. "Sweetie, are you hungry?" She pulled out her breast to feed her. The baby latched on quickly. "See, she was just hungry."

"Do I get a turn?" he asked, teasingly.

She slapped him on his arm. "That's not funny." She sat back on the bed as the baby continued to nurse. Soon she had her fill and Butch handed her a burping cloth. She let out a little noise as Buttercup gently patted her back. "That's better," she said, cradling her in her arms.

Butch sat next to her. "I was scared when I came home and found you missing."

"I'm so sorry about that. Him just caught me off guard."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," he said, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm just glad you're okay. Him didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, not really," she said, half lying.

"What about Dante?"

"No," she said hesitantly, her face was turned away. There was no way she could tell him the truth. "Something happened right before you showed up, and he just disappeared."

"I'm so grateful he didn't hurt you," he said and kissed her softly. "If anything happened to you or her..."

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said looking down at their sleeping daughter. "As long as we're together."

"Just the three of us," he said as she sighed. "So, for now, no more problems."

"Well, we do have one minor problem," she said, looking in his eyes.

"What's that?" he asked.

"We haven't named her," she said.

"Do you have anything in mind?" he asked, while he watched the baby sleep.

"Yes, but I don't know if you'll like it." He looked intrigued. "How about Bianca?" He looked oddly at her. "Like in Shakespeare."

"Bianca," he said, thinking about it. At that moment the baby opened her eyes. "Let's try it out on her." He looked down at her calling her name softly. "Bianca?"

She let out a coo and drifted back to sleep. "I think she likes it."

"Then that it," Butch said. "Bianca Jojo."

"No, no, Bianca Utonium Jojo."

"Perfect," he said and kissed her. She snuggled up close to him and fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at his family, one he never thought he'd have or even deserved. A feeling of contentment came over him.

He once thought their love was forbidden. That it would only bring sorrow and heartbreak, especially to Buttercup, but looking at little Bianca he realized they were meant to be and nothing would ever tear them apart again.

**Okay, everybody. That's the end. I hoped you enjoyed it. I certainly had fun writing it, and I would like to write a sequel. I'm just working out the story. Remember to review and see you next story.**


End file.
